Return to Ohtori
by Sword and Soul
Summary: It has been two years since Utena has seen Ohtori Academy. She returns, causing a huge stir in the school. Battles for control, secret alliances, romance, heartbreak, and sinister plots ensue in the battle for Eternity. Sequel: Across the Sea
1. The Girl Who Changed the World

Revolutionary Girl Utena

Return to Ohtori

Once upon a time, there was a girl, who was sad and lonely. Her parents had died, and she found herself without anyone in the world. She tried to die, but she couldn't, and was soon found by a traveling prince. He left her a ring that led her to a school. She met many people there, and made a friend.

One day, that all ended. She was wounded, and fled, unable to remain in that cruel place, that prison of the soul. Alone again, she tried to figure out what she had done wrong. She searched and searched, her heart torn for an answer. When you look long and hard for something, eventually you find it...

Chapter 1

The Girl who Changed the World

A gasp arose from startled students as her heels clicked rhythmically on the pavement. They whispered to each other as she walked by, heading for the dorms. She wasn't all that different from when she left, but then again, she wasn't the same either. Two years could do that to you, especially to a teen girl. She was taller now, and a little more mature, both in body and mind. Her stride was more confident, as much as that was possible, but her uniform was still the same, a sure truth that some things never change.

Watching from the shadows, a girl, her uniform a few shades darker than normal, edged in black lace. She quickly turned, disappearing into the darkness of the alleyway. She had to be quick, she had to be sure, she had to be first, or what would he say? Nobody but he noticed, but she hurried anyway.

***

Standing in his high tower, he smiled, not a big, friendly smile. A small one, that was both charming and showed a bit of the frost upon his heart. He watched the trees, their leaves turning brown. They would grow older, but all he had built would be forever.

The ring of an elevator bell alerted him, but he didn't move. They would tell him who they were. Her footsteps were agitated, rushed, as she approached, but still gentle, soft. He could hear her breathing, a foretaste of both her anxiety and her rush, it had to be important.

He wouldn't let her see that he knew, only that he wasn't worried about it. He turned slowly, a warm smile and an inviting eye to his guest. Striding slowly up, he sat down upon one of two matching red sofas that faced each other in the large, domelike room. Reaching out, he picked up a tea tray from the coffee table set between the two sofas. Like a good girl, she had sat across from him, waiting until spoken to. A dog's bark could be heard in the streets below.

"What brings you up so early?" He asked softly, pouring tea into a matched pair of teacups. "You usually don't come until a bit later in the day."

"She's back..." Were the only words she uttered, they were all that needed to be said.

For a moment, his body tensed, as if a chill wind had escaped the world outside and cut deep into his bones. His eyes flashed with a tension she had never seen. She should have known that he might respond that way, but so unexpected was it that her heart turned to ice. As quickly as it had come, the chill was gone, and he back to normal. He finished pouring tea and, taking a small rag, wiped up the little spill that had formed upon the table.

"I see, this will be interesting." He half whispered, speaking to no one in particular. "Very interesting."

He did not see, could not see the light which flickered and went out. There were no imperfections in his world, but she wouldn't let him see it. The two of them began to sip their tea calmly, one with a racing mind, and the other with a frozen heart.

***

Quietly he snuck through the streets headed to the old, abandoned dorm. Swift like a cat, he moved, trying desperately to go unnoticed. It was a hard thing to do for him, since everyone at Ohtori knew who he was, not that seeing him was such a bad thing. He stood at an impressive six feet in height, with flowing green hair that curled just enough to accentuate a perfect face. His white school coat and long teal slacks did nothing to dissuade the image, completing his excellent form.

The business he was taking care of today, however, had to be kept secret. If anyone found out what he was up to, he would be made a laughing stock, and that couldn't be allowed again.

"Hey Saionji. Headed off to leave more hearts at the abandoned dorm?" Nearly jumping out of his skin, Saionji whirled on the offending voice.

The owner of said voice stood with a smirk on his face, half a head shorter than Saionji, with auburn hair and forest green eyes. He wore a black version of the school jacket with blue slacks.

"Nemo! What the hell are you following me for!?" Saionji demanded imperiously.

Shrugging his shoulders, Nemo's faint grin widened. "Well, whenever you slink away from the dorm with something under your arm, you're always headed for the abandoned dorm over on the east side of the academy. So I thought you might like some company."

"Who told you about this? How could you have possibly found out?"

"It's not exactly a big secret, everybody knows you've been leaving notes, cards, and flowers at the old dorm for the past two yea-" Nemo's voice trailed off as he started watching something behind Saionji. "I wonder who that is."

"Who?" Saionji turned to get a look at the newcomer. His eyes widened at the sight of the girl walking into the old dorm. She had long straight hair, bubblegum pink, with a small half curl at the ends. She wore a black boy's jacket and red shorts. Over her left shoulder she carried a suitcase.

The two watched her enter the abandoned dorm, disappearing into its door. Nemo looked at Saionji, who was beginning to sweat, his mouth agape. "No. Not again. Not her!" He whispered, the tempo of his voice rising faintly.

"Not who? You mean the pink haired girl?" Nemo questioned.

"You mean you don't know who she is!?" Saionji faced him, a look in his eyes like that of a wild animal.

"No, should I?"

"That's Utena Tenjou!"

"Uthawanou?" Nemo replied, looking no less confused.

Trying to regain his composure, Saionji straightened up. "That's right, you weren't coming to Ohtori back then. Well let me tell you, that girl is no good. Nothing more than a mangy tramp who got into trouble and threw the academy into an uproar with all her rule breaking."

Nemo's eyes had widened as he backed up a few paces. Saionji looked confused at his sudden retreat. "Mangy tramp is it?" He turned just in time to get a full force smack in the face. Reeling back with a stunned look, he put a hand to his left cheek.

"Well I can see some things don't change." The pink haired girl said in a cross voice, her arms folded, a sharp glint in her blue eyes.

"Tenjou! How dare you show your face back here! Weren't you kicked out by the chairman?" Saionji said.

"I left on my own, not that I needed any of his help." Turning, she hefted up a large bundle of red, pink and white paper hearts, flowers, and cards. "By the way, I think you left this in front of my door." She dropped the crumpled pile of paper in front of Saionji, turned and walked back to the dorm.

"Hmm, if I were to say so, I don't think she's interested." Nemo said, his voice just a touch sarcastic.

"Shut up! They're not for her anyway."

"Well, it's about time I got to class. See you later Saionji." Nemo stretched, turned himself back up the alley, and headed off, leaving Saionji with the mass of crumpled hearts behind.

***

Touga Kiryuu's eyes drifted about the school's student body as they went about to their various classes. Even had he wanted to, there was no ignoring the commotion. Her name was on everybody's lips, a livid hum like that of a thousand bees thrummed constantly around him.

"-Utena-"

"Tenjou..."

"-that girl-"

"It's her..."

The buzzing hummed, spreading about the halls, flooding the spaces, and filling the corners. It was true, she had come back, but for what? As he strode along, he noticed the girls who always fawned over his tall frame, his luxurious long red hair, hardly passed him a glance. He pretended not to care, but he couldn't stand it. She had but stepped back onto school grounds, and now there was no escaping her.

Mirrors were everywhere, that pink hair reflecting with each pass. The buzzing hummed louder, the people whispered loudly. "Do you know, do you know, have you heard the news?"

Turning to one of the doors, he tried to focus on what this could mean. Why had she returned? What was her purpose? He contemplated, but couldn't figure it out, she baffled him like a spirit, there but not. Shaking his head in frustration, he entered the room.

It was dark inside, the only furnishing a desk and chair next to a small window. He walked over to it, sitting down in the lone chair. The window creaked, and a lithe pair of legs slid in. The girl tiptoed over to Touga, brushing her hands along his shoulders as she walked about his chair. Planting herself firmly in his lap, the newcomer snuggled her head up under his neck, then stopped. She looked up into his uncaring face, still staring at the far wall, and smiled.

"You shouldn't make so much of her." Her soft voice dripped honey.

"I can't get away from her." He responded, his voice equally soft, but more firm.

"I'll help you, I'll take you away, where she can't reach." She leaned up and kissed him, closing her eyes.

He closed his eyes too, trying to sink into the kiss. Outside the window, a beehive hung, and a constant buzzing hummed. Touga opened one eye, wishing fervently that he could reach the window from his chair.

***

Miki's hands flew across the keys of the grand piano, performing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata movement 3. The class sat enamored by the beautiful performance, watching the young genius play. Sitting in the front row of the class, his twin sister Kozue sat with a little smile, watching her brother play.

Though at one time the blue haired twins had been very close, they had fallen out for a number of years. Even after the last two years, since they had become close again, they still struggled.

Just as Miki was coming to the final page, his hands faltered. He glanced at a mark on the corner of the page, just long enough to confirm what he saw. Despite the slip up, he managed to continue as if nothing had happened, finishing the song with a flourish.

He rose and took a polite bow at the applause of the other students. Then taking the music book from the piano, he tucked it under his right arm and stepped over to his seat next to Kozue.

As he sat, she leaned closer.

"What happened? You usually don't slip that badly, even on a piece as tough as that one." Kozue's voice held a hint of concern.

"It was nothing, just a slip. Ever since they said miss Tenjou had come back, I've been a little on edge." Miki answered quietly, watching as the next student began to play. The metronome clicked rhythmically. "It makes me wonder, why would she come back?"

The girl playing bumped the metronome, knocking it from its spot. It fell to the floor, breaking apart. The girl gasped, and turned to pick up the broken device.

"Miss Rika, please continue." The teacher said sharply, and she turned back to her playing. But despite her efforts, her nervousness and the loss of the metronome seemed to keep her from doing well. Shaken, she rose, bowed shyly and returned to her seat.

"It feels like a storm cloud has drifted in, and everybody is getting nervous." Miki glanced back at Kozue, who was eyeing the metronome distantly. He turned back with a sigh, and waited for the next performance.

***

"I don't understand, lady Juri. Why do they pay so much attention to her?" Leander asked as they walked along the covered path next to the court, his frowning eyes firmly fixed on the pink haired girl playing basketball with the boys.

Juri shook her head like a mother who admonishes a foolish child. "She just draws attention to herself by showing off, instead of being proper." Her glance caught Utena, who had just made a basket. She winced, trying not to fall into the pit dug deep inside her.

"Some girls only know how to be rebels, outside of the proper order. She is just a dreamer, someone who tried her way and failed. Now she's just a shadow, a reflection of what she once was. She'll go away in time."

"I see, lady Juri. How pitiful, trying to be something she can't. Hardly proper of a lady." They continued to walk, leaving the academy behind. Coming to the dorms, Juri turned to face Leander. "I have business to attend to. I will teach you again tomorrow."

"Of course, lady Juri." Leander bowed elegantly to her, then headed away. She watched him go, his tall stride, well formed, but not quite beautiful in appearance. He was the perfect compliment of who she was, obedient, willing, proud, and absolutely loyal to her.

She turned and closed the door, then noticed a note that had been slipped under her door. She knelt, casually scooping it up as she rose and walked further into her room. Upon opening it, however, she stopped, her eyes growing alert upon seeing the contents of the message. She hastily turned back to the door, making her way out and back to the academy. Something had come up, something important.


	2. The Student Body Council

Chapter 2

The Student Body Council

"If it cannot break out of its shell, a chick will die without being born. We are the chick, the world is our egg. Smash the world's shell." Touga intoned as the elevator rose to the open platform high above.

"For the revolution of the world." Several voices responded from the elevator's other occupants. As the council members strode out onto the platform, they took seats that had been set out for them. Looking slowly about at the council, both old and new. Things had changed since those days, he though to himself, and too much of it had remained a secret from him.

"As you all know, we have a serious concern on our hands. End of the World has called us together to discuss an issue of the highest importance to this council, miss Utena Tenjou."

"She should be put out, before she has a chance to cause any more trouble!" Saionji didn't hesitate to vocalize his opinion, standing sharply to his feet. A stampede of bulls rushed along behind him, bellowing and snorting.

"It's just as well she returned, since as I understand it, nothing has been accomplished since she left." Juri retorted, standing in gold matador's uniform with a red cape over her right shoulder.

"True, but as I understand it, she failed to bring about the revolution. She is a tool to be used, not a hope for our future." A newcomer said, pushing a pair of glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Edric is right, of course. While miss Tenjou may indeed prove to be the beginning a change, we must be firm about the end. If we do nothing, we shall become nothing." Touga stood and began walking upon a treadmill, his eyes gazing into the west. The sun lowered in his gaze, dropping behind the clouds on the horizon.

"Perhaps we should just speak to her." Miki said as Mitsuru, a young blond boy, clicked a stopwatch from the chair next to him.

"Your proposal is unacceptable. It would make us look like we were bowing and scraping to this girl. We must keep her at arm's distance, or she might decide that we are weak. We must be stronger than we were two years ago, when we failed." Another newcomer said, brushing her shoulder length teal hair out luxuriously. She leaned back and began sucking blueberry lemonade through a straw.

Juri looked over at her, annoyance concealed by the coolness of her tone. "An easy thing to say, but you weren't on the student council two years ago."

Leaning forward on the lawn table, the girl gave a challenging smile to Juri. "Then why don't you let us deal with her, since we didn't fail at it."

Nearly falling into the trap, Juri withdrew, putting up her facade. She looked to Touga, who had returned to his seat. "Fine, I think we should let them try their hand. We will lose nothing for their efforts, therefore, we should agree to Venetia's terms."

"Very well, it is decided. Edric, Venetia, you may assemble your duelists to carry out any plan. Bear in mind that End of the World will not tolerate violating the rules of the academy, so you must be tactful and discreet. Report your progress at our next meeting." Touga said, rising from his seat. Each member began to filter out, until the platform was empty once again.

***

"That may have been a bold risk you took back there. Are you really that sure of yourself?" Touga questioned as he walked out with Juri, his tone soft and level.

"Of course, besides, if she has shown up, the Rose Bride can't be far behind. This could be exactly what we want." Juri answered. "If there are two of them, we may drive them to retrieve her."

"As usual, your observations are astute. They will bring the Revolution to us." Both turned and headed their own way, as if their path had only been shared for a moment.

Touga still didn't like where this was going, especially if End of the World judged against them. They had defended her as his champion once before, then rejected her. If they were as enigmatic as they had proven in the past, there was no telling what would happen.

"There you are, big brother." Nanami, Touga's younger sister, came hurrying up. As usual, she showed her affection to him the moment no one was looking. She took his arm and hugged it firmly, then releasing and stepping up to face him.

"Guess what? I wanted to throw a big party tomorrow night, for all the newcomers to our school. That way, they'll all get a chance to meet us, won't it be wonderful?"

"Of course, Nanami. I hope you made sure to invite everyone, since it seems someone has moved into the East Dorm just this morning."

"Oh my, we mustn't let them miss it. I'll make sure to get an invitation to them right away!" Eagerly, she turned and hurried to send the invitation. Touga smiled as she ran off. Even when he wasn't sure about everything, he still had the reins of the situation. Nanami would bring Utena to him, and he would find out for himself what was going on, one way or another.

***

"Fools! Past their prime! They are nothing more than tools for us to use!" Venetia rambled at Edric as they walked. He only nodded, speaking nothing as she vented her anger. "That Juri, a washed up has been, dares to speak to me like that!? Well, we shall see who is victorious after we have the Rose Bride! She thinks I don't know about the girl who followed this Tenshu girl, but I'll beat her!"

"It's Tenjou," Edric corrected. "and besides, we must be careful of what End of the World has given us, lest the other members of the council discover that we have as much power as we do."

"You're right, but she just burns me so." Venetia sighed, glaring off in the direction of Juri's dorm.

"Bide your time, and strike when she doesn't see it coming. She sees only what she wants to see. If you use her blindness against her, then she will be helpless after you strike her down."

"Yes, yes, I understand. So have you selected the first duelist yet?"

"Of course." He handed her a photo. "All that is left to be done is make him ready, then the first of our champions shall be revealed."

"Good, I trust it won't take long, or am I going to bring him in?"

"I shall handle it." With that, Edric bowed and turned, heading his own way.

"They're all pawns in my little game." Venetia thought gleefully to herself as she headed home.

***

"You remember miss Utena Tenjou, right Mitsuru?" Miki asked as they headed away from the elevator.

"Hmm, I think so. She was the one who wore a boy's uniform, right?

Miki nodded in response. "She just came back to the academy today, and everybody has been talking about it."

"Isn't that a good thing? I remember miss Nanami say you were friends with her."

"Yeah, we were, but I'm not sure we are anymore." Depression rang in Miki's voice.

"Sure you are! You just need to go talk to her again, then I'm sure she'll tell you that you're still friends." Mitsuru said encouragingly, his boyish enthusiasm drawing a smile from Miki. "Ever since you became my friend and teacher, I've been much happier, so why wouldn't a friend from before be happy to see you again?"

"You're right, Mitsuru. I'll go talk to miss Utena tomorrow!"

"That's the spirit!" Mitsuru's grin became infectious, and the two started laughing.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." Miki finally managed.

"Tell me how it goes." Mitsuru waved as he headed off.

***

Nemo's shoulders slumped as he walked out of a small passage in the school and staggered home. The memories were coming back, and he could hardly keep himself from breaking. The further he got, the stronger, until he was walking upright again. His eyes betrayed the truth, however, showing an echo of something deep inside, a loneliness that wouldn't go away.

As he walked, night set in, and the street lamps started to flicker. The ones ahead of him refused to come on. A weak, defiant smile crawled onto his face as he walked, still fighting the void within himself. "Nemo, no one, alone and unwanted. This world wants to kill me, but I refuse. I will not die, even if I am unwanted, I still have a mission. My mission will not let me die." His voice rose until it resounded, challenging the darkness with a shout. "I will not die! I will succeed, and nothing you can do will ever stop me!"

Another figure had been walking through. He stopped and strode towards Nemo, a face of smugness firm on his face. "Why don't you keep your worthless barking to yourself, Nemo."

"It's none of your business what I do, Leander. Coming from the biggest windbag in school, I shouldn't be surprised that you can't keep out of other people's way." Nemo countered, his voice growing scornful.

"Shut up!" Leander snarled. "You think you're so tough, don't you. You were half drowned, like a puppy dragging itself out of a river, when you came here. Starving, snarling, treating everyone like trash. You are a pitiful waste, Nemo, and you'll always be alone, no matter what you do. Who could care about an animal like you?"

"No one." Nemo's response came quietly, but a spark crackled, like an unburned fire from deeper within. "But at least I have something to fight for," his eyes glinted dangerously, "unlike you. You can do nothing but tear people down. You harass them, beat them with your words, try to make them nothing. You judge them, condemn them before even understanding why. I may be a half drowned dog, unwanted in this world, but you are nothing more than a crow. You mock, and pull flesh from the dead, then you move on, looking for another near dead to harass, until you can pick its flesh clean."

Leander backed up, shaken by Nemo's demeanor. Snorting, he turned away, trying to show disdain. "I've heard enough of your ramblings, Nemo. I have better things to do." With that, he strode away. Nemo stood in the dark road, watching his opponent hurry away. He turned and walked off, leaving a trail of rain in his wake.

***

High over Ohtori, he sat watching. He had watched the council meeting, seen them heading to their dorms. He had seen them part ways, all thinking they had the upper hand in the game. They were all pawns and rooks, bishops and knights. Only he could be king, and soon, his queen would be coming back to him. Everything was going according to plan.

He thumbed open a small case, looking at four identical white rings. Each bore the crest of the academy upon them, a pink rose. Each would introduce another piece to his plan, and another opportunity to succeed.

The elevator bell rang, bringing with it the girl in the dark uniform. She walked up slowly, her pale face cold and emotionless. He gestured for her to take a seat as he switched a small control. As they sat down, a massive machine sitting in the center of the room hummed to life. The curtains of the encircling chamber windows lowered, and the machine filled the darkening domed chamber with stars. Silence reigned as everything settled underneath the artificial sky.


	3. Tenjou

Chapter 3

Tenjou

The rest of the world may not have understood her, but to Utena, she was a perfectly normal girl. Sitting up in her bed, she yawned deeply, rolled off her bunk, and landed nimbly on the floor. For a moment, she considered the empty bunk under hers. Her mind drifted to the girl they called the Rose Bride, her friend, whom she had not seen since she left.

A sudden pain in her back, a shortness of breath hit her, and she doubled over, holding the spot of an old wound on her chest. For several moments she held herself, trying to regain her breath. Moments passed, the wound stopped throbbing. "That was weird." She whispered to herself.

Straightening herself, she walked into the bathroom. She stifled another yawn as she looked into the mirror at the monster that had emerged from her bed. It had pink hair sticking up all over, baggy, tired eyes, and a night shirt that had slid over one shoulder.

The faucet responded to her touch, allowing her to douse her face with warm water. Grabbing a hairbrush, she went about correcting the monster's hair problem. She glanced at the shower for just a moment, debating over how much time she had, then settling regretfully on the fact she had slept in a bit, and didn't have time.

Stepping back into the main room, she pulled on her uniform, grabbed her book bag, and slipped into her shoes on the way to the door. "Anthy, we're going to be late if we-" The sudden realization that she was alone made her falter for a moment. Anthy was gone. Her life had changed. Those days were over. Hurt began to flood back in, and her head dropped as she stepped out the door, making her way towards the academy.

***

"Do you really want to be alone forever?" Utena turned with a start at the old man sitting on a bench she was passing.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked, her voice confused.

"You are such a strong girl, even after being gone for two years, the vitality you have has not been affected. I can see, you will rise high in this world, perhaps, higher than any has ever gone before." The old man's wrinkly smile seemed warm and inviting.

"How do you know me?"

"Everyone knows of the girl who wanted to be a prince, at least here."

Utena diverted her eyes, trying not to meet the old man's friendly gaze. "That was a long time ago. I'm not like that anymore."

"Not like that? Hardly young one! Do you see any other girls about wearing a boy's uniform? And I don't imagine you've given up sports either." The elder chuckled.

For a moment, Utena was thrown off guard by the old man's words, only to realize she was running out of time. "Ah! I'm going to be late! I'm very sorry, but I have to go!"

Utena hurried off, leaving the old man watching her as she went. "Don't worry, my dear. I can wait for your answer, after all, you've allowed yourself to fall right back in, and this time, you won't be getting out again."

***

Utena was in such a hurry, she noticed only too late that someone else was coming around the corner ahead of her. She tried to stop, but wasn't quite quick enough. Crash! The two figures fell in a heap at the hall's corner.

Pushing herself up, Utena apologized. "I'm really sorry, I should have been more careful."

"It's okay, I'm fine." The boy answered, kneeling over and picking up his books. "I should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

As he rose, Utena recognized him. "Hey, aren't you that boy who was with Saionji at my dorm yesterday?"

He looked up at her, his own face expressionless. "Yeah, I was there. Does it matter to you?"

Stung by his attitude, Utena stood, no longer feeling so sorry for bumping into him. Her voice grew colder. "No it doesn't, but that's no reason to be rude."

"Sorry." He replied unemotionally. Rising with his books, he turned and walked away, leaving her in the hall.

"Silly boy, he really shouldn't bother people like that." Saionji came strolling up, his hands riding in his pockets.

"Still, it wasn't an excuse for him to act that way."

"He treats everyone that way, or worse. Ever since he came to the academy, he's been that way." Saionji grimaced, closing his eyes. "He just doesn't know how to make friends. Nobody likes him, so most people just steer clear of him." Opening his eyes. "He's like a wounded animal, dangerous, unpredictable, and afraid, lashing out at anyone who gets too close if he feels threatened. I'm the only one he ever talks to, and even then, he never lets me get too close. I tried once, and like a wolf, he nearly took my hand off."

"I guess you're right, he's just hurt and looking for someone to help him." Utena's expression softened as she watched the young man go further and further away. "What's his name?"

"Nobody knows for certain, so they call him Nemo."

"No one..." Utena whispered as Nemo finally disappeared.

***

Miki walked along, a bento box in his hands as he headed for the big tree in the field. Just as he had hoped, Utena was already there, her knees folded up in her arms. Deciding now was as good a time as ever to approach.

"Good afternoon, miss Utena." Miki said, his cheery voice turning her head.

"Oh, hi Miki."

"Do you mind if I eat with you?"

"Well, you can eat, I don't have anything for myself today."

"Why not? Are you not feeling well?"

"No, it's not that. I've been out of practice with cooking, and didn't think to make anything for myself this morning." Utena sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

"Would you like some of my food? I didn't exactly make it myself, but you're welcome to some it you're hungry."

"Thank's Miki, that's very kind of you."

"Sure thing, miss Utena."

They began to eat, sitting upon the small hill, shaded by a mighty oak, it's branches spread wide. For several long moments, not a word was spoken. Finally, Miki summoned the courage to speak. "So, how has it been? Since you left I mean."

"You know, it wasn't anything like I expected it to be. The whole world outside the academy is bustling, always busy, but here, it's like things refuse to change. Everything is just like I remembered it," Utena paused, gazing down at the food before her, "well, almost everything."

"You miss Anthy too, don't you?" gentle concern filled Miki's voice.

"Am I that easy to read?" Utena looked back up at him.

"No, not at all, but you two were best friends. It's only natural that you would miss her."

"Yeah, I guess so. Where did she go anyway? I was sure she would still be here. After she... I didn't think she would leave her brother so easily..." Utena hesitated, her voice quieting.

"It is kind of strange, but I am certain miss Himemiya had her reasons for leaving." Realizing the conversation wasn't going well, Miki quickly changed the pace. "Hopefully she'll be coming back soon too, then we can all be friends again."

Utena smiled, looking back up. "We never stopped being friends. Circumstances just separated us for a while, that's all."

"I guess you're right! We never had a reason to stop being friends, did we?"

"Haha, of course not! We'll always be friends, you, me and Anthy, no matter what happens.

"Thank you miss Utena, I was being silly." Miki rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I've been pretty silly too." The sun began to drift lower in the sky, spilling gold across the fields. Utena handed the box back to Miki, and froze. Upon the hand he took the box from her, a white ring with the crest of a pink rose upon it.

"What is it, miss Utena?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

***

Utena finally returned to her dorm, exhausted from another long day. Not only had school been tough, but nobody would leave her alone. She seemed to have become a celebrity, and everyone wanted to come talk to her. Sighing with a smile, she opened the door, noticing a pair of letters on the floor. One was marked with flowery handwriting and colorful roses decorating the edges. The other, however bore only a crest, the same that was upon Miki's ring, the Rose Seal.

For a moment she almost collapsed, her body quivering as she stared at the second letter. Regaining her composure, she made her way unsteadily to the desk, pulling open the near blank envelope, and drawing out a simple white paper. Reading it, emotions flooded through her, fear, anger, sorrow. Thunder cracked outside as she slapped the letter on the desk and stabbed it with the letter opener.

The clock ticked, struck five, and let out a series of rings through the otherwise empty dorm. All she could think about were those horrible duels from the past, pitting her against everyone she knew. Why were they still fighting, still willing to hurt themselves, for these silly games? Why were they continuing after they had been ready to give them up forever? Why Miki, who had been one of her closest friends.

_"Why do you think? You abandoned them! You failed to save Anthy, you failed to save them! You ran away, afraid to be hurt again!"_ The voice in her mind taunted, laughing as she shivered in a cold sweat.

"Shut up! I didn't run, I had to leave. If I stayed, it would have ended, my life, my friends, everything would have been destroyed!" She slammed her hand onto the desk, trying to regain control over her shaking body.

_"Don't lie to yourself, Anthy betrayed you! You were scared! Scared of being hurt, abandoned, just like how your parents abandoned you! You couldn't confront Anthy's betrayal, and then your failure to save her! You are a failiure!"_

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Utena screamed, slamming her fist down repeatedly, tears pouring down her cheeks. She continued to sob, unable to control herself. The clock ticked, struck six, and let out a series of rings.

Pushing herself up, Utena opened the other letter. The invitation was to a party being thrown at the Kiryuu house, by Nanami. Determination flashed in her eyes as she rose from her seat. She pulled open a small drawer on the desk, pulling out a white ring, bearing the Rose Crest upon it. Sliding it in her pocket, she headed for the door.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_ The voice taunted softly.

"I'm going to help my friends." She said stubbornly. "I'll find out who is still taking part in the Rose Duels, and rescue them.

_"You have no friends, and you couldn't even rescue yourself. What makes you think you won't fail again?"_ The voice whispered.

"I won't fail again, my friends need me."

_"So this is why you came back."_ The voice stated in realization, almost laughing at the thought.

"Yes, it is."


	4. Nanami's Party

Chapter 4

Nanami's Party

Nanami couldn't get more thrilled! She would have everyone in the school talking about her by tomorrow morning. She had prepared everything, gotten excellent food, decorated the grand ballroom, invited the entire school, and even hired a string quartet to play for them!

As she watched guests showing up, Keiko bustled up to her, the girl's hair still done up in pigtails. "Miss Nanami, I wanted to ask you-"

"Keiko! Didn't I tell you about the dress code for the party!?" Nanami glowered. "Hair is to be cropped, bunned, or down, but absolutely no pigtails! Besides that, you remember the dress code, right?"

"Yes, miss Nanami, either a suit, dress, or school uniform, jewelry as appropriate, and dress shoes or boots."

"Good, now go fix your hair and get back to work." Nanami returned to smiling from her standing point, watching as guests filtered in, many coming up to greet and socialize with her. She was so proud of herself, she missed the entry of a junior student who had managed to slip past Aiko, another of her minions who was checking guests at the door.

Mitsuru looked about the ballroom, slipping from hiding place to hiding place, trying to get closer to Nanami. Building up his nerves, he hurried from behind a great potted plant, making his way up the stairs of the platform she stood upon. He stood facing the room, moving sideways until he was standing on Nanami's right, just behind her line of sight.

Proud of his achievement, Mitsuru grinned boyishly, awaiting Nanami's beck for assistance. Soon she'll need something, and I'll be right here to help her, he thought.

"Mitsuru, what are you doing here?" Nanami's voice snapped him out of his daydream.

"Oh, ah, hello miss Nanami, I heard about your party and thought that maybe you could use some assistance." He said hurriedly, trying to sound convincing.

"Alright, but stay out of the way, and if something happens, you'll be leaving. Do you understand me?"

"Yes miss Nanami, as you wish."

***

Venetia strutted in the door, her white silk gown rippling and shimmering in the lights of the ballroom. She waited for her partner to step in and guide her by the hand. He moved into the room, taking hold of her hand, and leading her along through the throng of faceless guests. People drifted around them like phantom spirits as they made their way to the platform to meet their hostess.

"Now I want you to make me look good." Venetia whispered to her partner. "I want this whelp to understand who is the real power in this school."

"Of course, miss Fuera, I would think of honoring you no less." He whispered with a smile, honey dripping from his lips.

Grinning with pleasure at her special acquisition, she stepped upon the stair, making her way to Nanami, who was currently greeting a pair of marionettes. Waiting impatiently to show off her prize boy, she tapped her feet, wishing someone would cut the puppet's strings so she could scoff at the young fop. "I'll teach her to throw a party for her own ego."

Just as the stringed couple walked away, her partner stepped up, placing a red rose in Nanami's hair and brushing his finger underneath her chin, drawing her into his eyes. She gazed deeply at him, stunned by his elegance. He wasn't quite as tall as Touga, or quite as broad, his blue eyes taking her in, and his blond hair flawless. Taken completely by this image of perfection, Nanami tried to speak, summon up her voice, but she could hardly make a sound.

"Don't worry, there is no need for words." His voice was as beautiful as his face, she thought. "But one as lovely as you should never be without a prince."

"Ahem!" Venetia coughed loudly, drawing her partner back next to her. His eyes still fixed firmly on Nanami's. "We have heard so much about you, the lovely miss Nanami. I am Venetia Fuera, the niece of Rolliva Fuera, a major contributor to Ohtori Academy. This is my escort, Laverne."

Laverne took the moment to bow elegantly, taking Nanami's hand and kissing it. A kettle began to whistle as Venetia awaited his attention again. He finally released her, rising with a subtle smile. A bell rang, as a boxer raced up and punched Nanami in the face. She went down, dropping onto the floor in a swoon.

***

Utena stepped into the ballroom, looking all about her. She wasn't angry anymore, but the determination in her eyes had yet to diminish. As she walked in, however, she couldn't help but draw attention from the various people crowded about her.

"Utena!" An excited cry came from behind her, followed by a thud as a girl in school uniform jumped heavily upon her back. The girl's arms wrapped around her neck as she struggled to hold them both up. The girl snuggled her head against Utena's repeatedly. "Oh Utena, where were you all this time!? You came back to see me! I missed you Utena!"

"Nice to see you too, Wakaba." Utena responded, now getting the wriggling girl under control.

"I heard you came back, but I never saw you. How come you were gone so long?" Wakaba relented.

An embarrassed smile formed on Utena's face. "Well, I did look for you, but I was so busy with getting everything back together. Then there were all of those people who kept asking me questions, I never got a chance."

"I'm so glad you're back. Now we can all be friends!"

"So you made some new friends? That's good, I'd like to meet them sometime."

"Don't worry, I'll introduce them to you soon." The two of them headed into the crowded room together, looking about.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise, I'm glad you could join us." Touga said casually, walking up to the two girls.

Utena's eyes drifted down to Touga's left hand, where the familiar glint of a white ring caught her eye. Her face growing stern, she faced him.

"So, not done with the duels? I was sure that when I left, everyone was against them." Utena glanced at Wakaba, who was too thoroughly distracted with Touga to even care what she said.

"This place, this time, it calls to people, bringing them in, drawing them close. Those here have no want to leave, no need to. What does the rest of the world give us? But Eternity, that give us meaning, the hope of finding something that will last forever." A white mouse crept from a crack in the wall, scurrying into a box with a large clump of cheese sitting within. The sides of the box snapped shut, leaving the mouse happily nibbling on its prize.

Touga replied, his eyes penetrating deep into Utena's. Suddenly, she began to long for them, wanting to stay in this place. Eternity, Eternity, Eternity. It resounded in her mind, the thought of gaining something eternal, was so tempting. She could feel its call, the allure of forever.

Shaking her head forcefully, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to concentrate. "No, I don't want your Eternity! It's nothing more than a lie, and I don't want any part of it."

"My dear Utena, perhaps soon you will understand, then you will know what Eternity truly is. If End of the World wants to play his games, I will let him play. Know, however, you will never find true Eternity out in the world, all by yourself. This is where Eternity lies, and only one willing to find it ever can."

Utena turned sharply, heading for the door. Wakaba, snapped from her daydreams, hurried after her. "Utena, where are you going? The party is this way. Oh, what has gotten into her?"

***

Nemo didn't know why he came to the party. He hated big gatherings, and didn't really like most people his age either. Something deeper within called to him, however, something he couldn't ignore. He looked about at all the people here, holding masks up over their faces on sticks, like the gentry at masked balls. They all hid themselves behind colorful decorations, frills, lies, fake personalities.

They were all liars, hidden behind their masks, each thinking they had deceived everyone else into believing their false identities. Nemo smiled to himself, knowing he had a mask on too. His mask, however was unlike the others. His was frightening to look at, unpleasant to stay near, and didn't have to be held up. His mask wouldn't come off, and he knew it.

As he skirted the room, everyone seemed to drift away from him, making it around to where he could sit, a lone seat in a corner where the lights of the ballroom couldn't reach. He watched all the fakers, the pretenders dance about, watching the interlocking pieces of their interaction build feeble bonds, ones that would not stand a stiff wind.

"Nice and quiet back here, a perfect place for the most mysterious member of Ohtori Academy." Nemo's eyes quickly turned up at the stranger standing beside him, attaching a name to the face of the newcomer.

"I suppose, but what do you want with me?" Nemo returned his eyes to the crowd, leaving the tall young man. Edric shifted his glasses, releasing the light that had reflected off of them. His pupils focused on Nemo, who still sat in that depressed slump he always had.

"You came here for something, didn't you?" Edric's voice dropped to a conspiratory whisper. "A wolf, prowling about, as if looking for prey. I have seen it many times, but you, unlike the others, are an embodiment of it. Trapped behind a shadow you can't escape on your own."

"Your point?" Though Nemo tried to disguise it, he couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice entirely.

It was all the opportunity Edric needed. "I will give you Eternity, the power to break your mask, and take what is yours." A slight gasp told Edric he had struck the right nerve. "You can't remove your mask because it hides your true self from you. The power of Eternity will reveal who you truly are, breaking all the boundaries that hold you down. It can all be yours, but you must follow me."

Edric walked away, leaving Nemo but a moment to decide. His mind racing, he though about the mask, all that was hidden from him. Longing finally won out, and he rose to follow Edric, determined to find out the truth.

They left the Kiryuu residence, heading along the dark corridors made by the moonlight and buildings about the academy. It took them some time before they stopped, facing a dead path into an old wood.

"There, your destiny awaits you." Edric faced Nemo, extending his left arm straight out, gesturing down the dark path in the woods. "When you behold the rose that blooms evermore, place it upon your hand. That bloom will give you the right to seek Eternity, to seek yourself."

Not even hesitating, Nemo headed into the woods, following the darkened path before him. Edric watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Now we see if your destiny is strong enough to sustain you." Edric smirked. "Of course you will survive, but will the trial break you before you make it to the end?" He turned and left, not realizing someone else had followed them...

***

Leaving the party in a huff, Venetia stomped her way down the stone stair leading from the mansion. She had just about made it to the corner of the street when she saw Edric walking up. She tried vainly to recover her disposition, straightening up her dress and drawing fingers through her frazzled hair.

"Miss Venetia, I have drawn Nemo in. It is only a matter of time before he serves you." Edric said with a flourished bow.

"Very good, at least someone has proven competent tonight, unlike that traitor Laverne!" She hissed venomously.

"Shall I see to his ruin as well?" Edric remained bowed, awaiting her commands.

"Hmm, no. I want you to break him, leave him in pieces to crawl back to me. Then I will ruin him myself! That way he knows exactly who his master is!" Grinning at her own evil cunning, she waved Edric off. "You may go, Edric. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Of course, miss Venetia." Edric retreated from her presence, leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts of revenge.


	5. The Deadly Night

Chapter 5

The Deadly Night

For Juri, the party had been what she expected, a short walk in the small world of those who fancied themselves. Sure, she didn't mind social gatherings, but they were mostly popularity contests. They were always the same in the end, and if she came out smelling like a rose from every one, what was the problem?

Having left the party for an evening walk, she found herself wandering down a quiet road into the streets near the academy. Nightsong filled the air with the faint chirp of late crickets and the distant sound of lone vehicles cruising empty highways.

As she walked, her gaze trailed up at the stars, billions of brilliant stars, each one as old as time itself. For so long, she had wanted, longed for an eternal something, or proof that no such thing could be, so that she might stop wishing for it. Now, all she wanted was to keep going, to live a normal life away from the lies of the world.

_"Isn't eternal peace something eternal as well?"_ A familiar voice rippled in her mind. Juri stopped dead in her tracks.

For a moment, she stood perfectly still, not daring to move. Her eyes widened, her heart pounded, her breath came in gasps. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes trailing up to the luminous figure standing before her.

He was tall, his hair a soft blue, cut short with a shock of light blue running through the right bang, the school uniform he wore a flawless white. Though he was transparent, it would have made no difference to Juri. He was as real to her as when she had last seen him, before he died two years ago.

"Ruka, you can't be here, you're dead." Her voice quavered with emotion at the sight of the spectral man.

"Come now, Juri, you don't think I watch over you in death, even as in life? I love you, Juri, and shall not let a trivial thing like being dead stop me."

"But, but that's impossible, you can't actually be here! It doesn't make sense!" Her knees quavered, but she held herself up. The apparition of her dead love smiled warmly.

"Nothing is impossible here, Juri. Ever since the seal was cracked, little flows of Eternity, the wonders of this world locked away by science, have been escaping." He walked slowly up to her trembling form, brushing his hand against her cheek.

Juri, overcome by emotion, fell into Ruka's arms and cried upon his shirt. It didn't matter anymore that she couldn't understand what was going on. She didn't need to understand, the warmth of his presence was enough for her.

"Why, why, did you have to die? I know now what you did for me, but now I have no one. Ever since Shiori left, I've been alone." She felt a burning shame for her secrets, but she couldn't keep them buried any longer. Telling a man who would speak to no one else, that she wasn't even confident he was real at all, made a strange sense to her.

"Proud and lonely. My dear Juri, that your heart burns with unrequited love, and you have none to turn to, it saddens me. Yet you are too proud to show it, to reveal the real Juri under the mask." He brushed a tear from her cheek, a warm, sad smile on his face. "Someday, you will find what your heart desires, but if you close the door to your heart, you may find yourself alone again."

A gust of wind blew strongly, pulling him away like sand upon a dune. As he vanished, Juri dropped to her knees, tears streaming heavily from her cheeks. She didn't believe in ghosts, she never wanted to believe in miracles anymore, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop believing.

***

Utena walked back towards the East Dorm, her thoughts troubled by Touga's words. Could what he said be true? Was Ohtori Academy really all that he made it out to be? Could Eternity really be grasped here? Was it worth the terrible price that people had payed trying to find it? No, this place was like any other, just a place. Eternity could be found anywhere. No prize was worth the price of the lives given to gain it. It only made sense, right?

A shiver ran down her spine as feet tapped rapidly in the night. She turned, just in time to see the masked assailant come at her. He swept down with a heavy sword, narrowly missing the nimble girl. Utena recovered her balance, facing her attacker. He lunged again, driving the razor sharp point at her heart. She twisted again, but this time her foot caught, allowing the blade to skim across the front of her jacket, leaving a long slash.

She fell heavily as he flew past her, tripping over her legs. He pushed himself to his knees, just in time to receive a hefty blow to the back of his head. Seeing her assailant rise from the kick as well, Utena pulled herself up, running as hard as she could to get away.

"Help, somebody help!" She yelled, but no answer was forthcoming. The night seemed to swallow her cry whole, as if the air itself refused to give her plea passage. The sight of the woods brought relief to her, and she dashed in, hoping to lose her pursuer within.

The man was relentless, however, chasing her into the darkened wood, the heavy blade still in his hands. Mindlessly, he plowed after her, chasing his prey like a pack of dogs after a fox. He would not let her escape, no matter how far she ran.

***

High in the tower, he watched as the figures disappeared into the woods. He would have to admonish her for her foolishness. He lit a lone candle upon the coffee table in front of him. The flame guttered, blowing out as a stiff, chill breeze blew in.

His darkly dressed companion stood watching him from a distance, her hands folded tightly around her book bag. She began to quiver as he turned his lovely dark face towards her trembling body. A snake sat atop a bird cage, its eyes locked with the little yellow canary within.

She found herself drawn to him as he beckoned, unable and unwilling to escape his alluring call. Desperate, trembling, she crouched on the floor before him, too afraid to look up. The cage sat empty, the snake happily wrapped around the top.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his voice sultry and tender.

"I was wrong." Hers was small, barely audible.

"You've been a naughty girl." His tone unchanged.

"Yes." Her voice grew smaller.

"What will I do about it?"

There was no answer, there didn't need to be. She knew he would punish her for her choices, but she would take it. She always took it. Even now, she wanted nothing but his approval, his acknowledgement that she had done well. He wouldn't give it to her, not for messing up this badly. He would punish her for her choices, and she would like it. She wanted anything he would give her, even his scorn.

He ruffled her hair softly with one big dusky hand. His eyes watching her in her shame. She didn't know it, but she had done very well. He smiled secretly to himself, making a mental note to reward her later for her unwitting obedience. For now, however, he would let her think that she had broken the rules, that she had angered him. It would be a good lesson for her, a lesson not to forget who her master was. There had to be no doubt, and he would make sure of it.

***

Nemo didn't care about the darkness, or the fact he could no longer see. He had all he needed in front of him, and no forest would keep him from finding the hope he sought. Pressing onward, his walk became brisk, then a run, then a sprint. He could feel the bestial nature rising in his blood, driving him onward.

He shook his head, letting drops of sweat flicker into the night, trying to regain control. I am not an animal, I have to keep control. His mind raced as he continued deeper into the woods, the struggle between the darkness within his mind, the snarling mask, and the noble heart that fought to suppress it.

Suddenly the trees broke into a wide clearing, filled with a floor of stone tiles over the hard ground. Sitting in the middle of this opening, there stood a vanity, with a large mirror facing him.

As he approached the vanity, he could see a small white ring sitting upon it. Set on the ring was the crest of the school, the Rose Seal. As he picked it up, the wind grew strong, fluttering in the branches. Faintly, it carried with it the rattle of chains and the heavy click of a lock. Nemo's eyes grew tense and he dropped the ring back onto the vanity.

From within it, his reflection glared at him. Then it spoke! _"What are you doing!?"_ The noble, unmasked face he wore demanded from within.

"I don't want to be enslaved." He replied, the face of a wolf replacing his own.

_"Look at you,"_ the mirror image taunted, _"you're a wild beast, unwilling to rein yourself in. That's the reason you hurt people, you're unwilling to give up your freedom, the freedom to be nothing more than a beast!"_

The wolf faced boy smiled at his noble reflection. "I may love my freedom, but I am also noble. I have not lost my need to be free of myself, nor my quest that binds me. But to put a chain upon my neck and to heel upon a master's whim is not going to free me of my burden, just put me in the power of someone else."

_"Very well, if you are not willing to free yourself of that mask, then I'll free you myself!"_ The mirror image drew a long, nimble rapier and, rising up, pushed through the mirror to face his bestial self.

Drawing back in alarm, the wolf faced Nemo reached for something that would serve as a weapon. His hand fumbled until it found a rack of swords sitting on the edge of the tiled stones. He gripped the first that came to his hand, a scimitar with an old blade, pitted and rusted with age. Uncaring, he approached his opponent, sweeping the vicious blade at his mirrored self.

The handsome reflection dodged back, avoiding the heavy attacks, flicking back with the rapier, inflicting small, precise cuts upon his foe. Stung and maddened by his smiling reflection, Nemo lunged again, this time ferocity lending him strength and speed, his attacks slashing lethally towards his foe.

The reflection wasn't quick enough and went down as the scimitar shattered his shoulder. Nemo stood over his fallen opponent, staring coldly down at his injured reflection upon the ground.

A mocking laugh arose from the wounded man as he stood again, his shoulder uninjured as he faced the bewildered Nemo. _"Hahahahaha! You didn't really think you had won, did you? No, you can't defeat me, because I am a part of you, the part worth keeping! You are the waste that remains of my pure self."_

The wolf looked confused for a moment, but only a moment. His mouth falling agape with realization, it turned to a grin. Not an angry or feral grin, but one of his true face, the noble smile of his heart coming to peace with his savage instinct. It was the reflection's turn to look alarmed.

"No, you are not me." He whispered. "If I was indeed only the wolf, I would have come upon you as soon as you fell, slaughtering you like an animal. My nature has not changed, and a noble heart still beats within me."

_"So you may see through the trap, but you still can't kill me!"_ The apparition attacked again, battling him fiercely. The rapier was gone, replaced by a mighty cleaver that rose and fell, each time threatening to shatter the rusted blade.

Snap! The old sword finally gave way, breaking under the deadly attack. Nemo dashed away, trying to escape his assailant. The reflection pursued him, laughing mockingly as he slashed at his fleeing foe.

"Nemo, catch!" Nemo dove out, grabbing hold of the katana that sailed out through the darkness. He rolled and blocked the attack that threatened to end his life.

"Saionji, what are you doing here!?" Nemo struggled, throwing his mirror image off with a sharp kick to the gut.

"Never mind that now! How do we kill this thing!?" Saionji hurried over, unarmed but willing.

"I'm not sure, he seems to be a reflection of me."

"A reflection? The mirror on the vanity! Break it!" Saionji responded. Nemo nodded, whirling the blade about, slamming the sword into the mirror.

_"No!"_ The image screamed, just as the glass and wood shattered under the impact of the strong blade. Just as the mirror had, the image splintered into a million fragments that rained upon the stone ground.

Nemo turned to Saionji, returning the katana that had saved his life back to its owner. "I owe you a great deal of thanks for that."

"You know, Nemo, there are some bonds that are worth making." Saionji grinned.

"Maybe you're right." Nemo replied.

***

Utena hid in the thick brush of the woods, awaiting her assailant. She had a hefty branch broken from a nearby tree, and was crouching in fearful anticipation of the armed man that had chased her here. A crack of twigs alerted her to the approach of a tall figure approaching through the growth of the nighttime forest.

"Hiyaaa!" Utena cried out as she struck him sharply across the head with the branch, snapping it in two with the force of the blow.

"Uhhhn." With an anguished grunt, the man fell to the ground, finally unconscious. Before she knew what was happening, however, another figure had jumped upon her back, wrestling to pin her.

She fell across the ground, writhing heavily to escape her new attacker. He was too strong to get off, locking a firm arm underneath her chin and around her waist, forcing Utena down. Losing her breath, Utena twisted sharply, slamming her attacker into a tree with her back. A gasp from the man told her she had knocked the wind out of him. Using the moment, she pushed free, scrambling away, and regaining her feet as the man rose.

A pesky cloud moved aside, allowing moonlight to filter into the trees, revealing the identity of the newcomer. Nemo stood there, legs spread in a fighting stance, but the sweat upon his brow and the huffs of air told her he was already tired.

"Why did you attack us?" He demanded, his voice a whispering growl.

"Attack you? I thought you were chasing me!"

"Why would we be chasing you? We were just trying to get out of the woods, when you came out of nowhere and knocked Saionji out!" Nemo snarled angrily.

"Saionji?" Utena looked over at the unconscious man lying in the dirt. Embarrassment crossed her face, as she put her hands in front of her. "Uh, I think there has been some kind of mistake! I didn't know who it was."

Nemo lowered his guard as she turned to help Saionji. Together, they dragged him out of the woods, their eyes trailing around, ending with each other. Nemo squinted, still unsure of this girl, but Utena only smiled, a smile that began to melt a cold heart.


	6. The Rose Brides

Chapter 6

The Rose Brides

Saionji could barely make anything out. There was a bright light before him, so bright that it blurred his vision. He tried to shield his face with his hand, noticing it was clothed in a pure white robe. He gasped, trying to see, but everything was still blurry. A pair of beings, their heavenly outlines the only features visible in the brightness, approached him. The first one spoke, its voice musical, but indecipherable. The lovely creature placed its hand upon his chest, pushing him slowly into the cloud upon which he lay.

"So, this is the end. It's as beautiful as I imagined it would be." He whispered to himself as the first withdrew and the second approached. Suddenly the first one reached swiftly towards the second, followed by...

Splash!

"Gah!" Saionji sat up with a start, throwing the wet linens off of his chest.

"Nemo!? Why did you do that?" Utena stated, slightly annoyed.

"Well, he was obviously delusional." Nemo replied, setting the glass in his hand down on a small study table in the middle of the room.

"Wait a minute, I'm not dead?" Saionji questioned, looking back and forth between the two of them, confusion written on his face.

"No, you're just fine." Utena replied. "Other than being all wet."

"At least I didn't club him to death with a tree branch last night." Nemo answered, a hint of humor in his voice. Utena's face reddened visibly as she turned slowly away, hiding her expression from Saionji, who looked at her sharply.

"You did what!?"

Facing him quickly, Utena bowed her head and folded her hands. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it, I promise. It was a trick of the light, and I thought you were the guy chasing me."

"That hardly makes it acceptable to knock me over the head like that." Saionji rubbed cautiously at the back of his head, wincing as he felt the sizable lump upon it.

"Why was the man chasing you, anyway?" Nemo questioned.

"Actually I'm not sure. One minute I was walking home, the next this man comes out of nowhere with a funny mask on and tries to skewer me with a huge sword."

"Can you describe him?"

"I didn't see much, but he was tall, maybe as tall as Saionji or Touga, with a heavy coat, that big sword, and some kind of bag with holes cut into it over his head. It was so dark though, I couldn't make out any real features."

Nemo relieved himself of the others company to sit on the end of the low study table while Utena held a damp cloth to Saionji's head. A click at the door announced that someone was entering, followed by soft steps. Everyone in the room looked to the door as it creaked open, revealing a small blue creature, somewhere between a monkey and a mouse. It had short fir, stood on its hind legs, wore a little red tie with a single yellow stripe upon it, and had an earring in the left of its massive ears.

The little creature waddled in, waving one of its tiny arms at the room's occupants. "Chu chu!"

Utena's eyes widened. "Chu Chu!? What are you doing here? Unless..."

The door continued to open, revealing another. The girl was nearly as tall as Utena, with dusky brown skin surmounted with long, elegant purple hair. She had bright green eyes, and wore a school uniform much like the others, but the collar and skirt were dyed purple like her hair. "Utena," the girl said, her voice perfectly controlled, yet friendly, "I've been looking for you."

"Anthy." Utena whispered.

***

High above the academy grounds, a platform stood upon a corkscrew staircase, thrust up at a sharp angle. The platform itself, however was perfectly level, well suited to its duty. Three figures stood in the whipping winds atop it, resisting the powerful gusts that howled about those destined to battle for the Rose Bride.

Leander stood, ready to challenge his foe. He wore his flawless royal blue uniform, now adorned with a russet colored rose over his heart, perfectly matching his elegant short hair. In his left hand, he bore a massive blade, one that few could handle. Like him, the sword was flawless, a blood channel running down its mirrored length until it ended a few inches shy of the razor sharp point. The hilt was no less impressive, decorated in gold and sapphires.

Staring across at his opponent, a man hardly worthy of the Rose Bride or Eternity. He was a passionate youth, oiled black hair falling back to the nape of his neck, his uniform fine, but not perfect. The ruffle here, the overlong thread there, he was flawed, and didn't deserve the girl that stood at his side.

She on the other hand, was exactly what any young man would dream of. Her hair was a silver blue river, cropped about the shoulders, accentuating her frail, flawless face. A pair of rose colored eyes captivated and taunted him as she stared across the field of battle. Her dress was a passionate, blood colored silk that only accentuated her slim waist and slender frame. He could hardly wait to make her his.

For a moment, his mind drifted back to when he first joined the duels, nearly a year ago. He didn't understand what she meant when Juri had given him the ring. He didn't really know what to think when strange letters told him to show up to a dueling arena in the forest. He had been utterly confused as he followed the spiraling stairs into the sky. He had been shocked beyond all imagination to see a castle rotating high over his head, its many towers and spires thrusting down to the platform where he stood, much as today.

Seeing her, however, everything made perfect sense. She was a princess, awaiting someone as perfect as him to rescue her, to protect her from the world. She had asked him to perform his duties, and he had. She had whispered about how she longed for a new champion, and he came. Now, he was stronger, better, faster. He had mastered his heavy blade, and was ready to take the Rose Bride for himself, once and for all. This fool who had her would never take her again.

The two combatants raced towards each other, their blades singing in the wind as the Rose Bride stood, watching them fight. She made no sound, no cheer for her champion, but Leander already knew the outcome, knew who it would be.

"Haha, you really think you can beat me with that clumsy sword of yours, Leander?" His opponent taunted, laughing like the fool he was.

Leander smiled. "I don't even remember your name anymore."

The great sword swept through the violet rose on his foe, ending the duel. The bells in the distance clanged of his victory, but he wasn't done. The blade continued to cut, passing the uniform, biting deep into the skin, and finally sinking deep in his foe's heart. The young man let out a gasp of surprise and terror, staggering back.

He clutched at his blood soaked uniform, staring down at the gaping hole that was left where his heart had been. Dropping upon his back, the youth's last breaths escaped as his lifeblood left him. Casually, Leander stepped over the body, wiping the sword's bloody end upon the cheek of his victim.

The Rose Bride came to him, her eyes set on him. She did not even seem to notice the body laid out upon the platform before her. Why should she care, he wasn't her prince, Leander was now.

He smiled to himself as they walked away, the bells tolling out their last mournful cries. This time, there would be no disputing who would take the Rose Bride, he had made sure of that. As they left the platform, another gust blew, carrying the rose petals into the air. Violet mixed with brown.

***

"What happened this morning, Saionji? What happened to Utena?" Nemo had never sounded this concerned about anything before. Saionji couldn't be sure of it, but something had happened from the time he found Nemo battling in the forest to when he had been so rudely awakened that morning. Nemo had changed dramatically, no longer the near soulless entity with a dry sense of humor, but a real, caring individual. It was just like Utena had said, there was much more to this _No One _than he would have expected.

"I don't know, but something happened on the day she left, something that shook the foundations of the academy. Whatever it was, the event must have been traumatic to make her act like that." Saionji didn't want to say it, but he had been as stunned as anyone at her response to the arrival of Anthy.

They leaned on the guard rail, watching the river flow out into the sea. Suddenly, a flock of gulls took off into the sky, disappearing into the blue distance as quickly as they could. The wind picked up, and dark clouds raced in, filling the sky with rain and hail.

Nemo and Saionji ran for cover, quickly finding shelter in the form of a bus stop. Dripping wet, Nemo looked to the sky, as if somehow the answers to his questions lay there in the dark, forbidding clouds.

"Thanks for coming with me, Saionji. Yesterday I hardly understood having friends," he paused, "at least, friends I remember. Then I met you and Utena, and for the first time, I didn't feel alone anymore. The people all around me didn't matter, because you two were there. Now, it seems like Utena needs friends, I am sure she does, but she doesn't want any. I just can't understand why she would be running away. Why she would say that no one could help her. Is this something she did often, or is it just normal for girls?"

"It isn't normal, for her or for girls like her. You must understand that Utena is an interesting breed, hardly what anyone would call a normal girl. But for her to act like that, I can't say for certain. I did feel like that once, though." Saionji replied.

"What happened to you?" Nemo asked, his voice low and sad as the rain that fell.

"My best friend, he deserted me. He cast me out like some rag." Saionji's voice became remorseful. "Later he accepted me back, and we became friends again, but those days, they were heart wrenching. They were evil, bleak days, filled with hopelessness, loss, and pain. I couldn't even keep from hurting other people, people who helped me. If she feels the same way about Anthy, I could understand how she felt."

"I see." Nemo whispered, nothing more needed to be said. A bus rumbled up to the stop, its doors hissed. A crowd of people wearing raincoats and umbrellas stepped off, and when they were gone, so were the two friends.

***

The dusky man watched as rain fell in sheets past the tower, smiling as he beheld the beauty of nature. Things had gone well today. A new duelist had taken the Rose Bride, and his beloved _sister_ had finally returned to Ohtori.

The elevator hummed, its gate sliding as someone entered his apartment at the top of the tower. He turned to welcome the Rose Bride, then started when he saw not the girl he expected, but the former Rose Bride, Anthy Himemia.

He rose from his seat, approaching her worriedly. Gone were the glasses, the curled hair, the immaculate school uniform. Gone was the pride of the Rose Duels, the first Rose Bride, and in her place, an older, more fiercely independent girl.

She moved with a self assured grace that flowed perfectly with the Rose Bride, but bespoke one who saw herself as queen, not the obedient pawn. Her eyes sparkled with the same intelligence she had always shown, but now it was malevolent, searching for power instead of supporting his. He shivered with realization as she approached. She was no longer his plaything, and the little sister had moved out to overshadow the big brother who had dominated her destiny.

"Hello, Akio..." The windows slid shut as the elevator clattered into the darkness, leaving the tower hidden in blackness.

***

Nanami rubbed her eyes, sitting up in her bed. Someone was tapping at her window. For a moment, she sat there blinking. Sudden realization that they could be dangerous sent her over the right side of the bed. She cautiously peered over the messed up blankets, staring into the darkness through the curtained, rain stained window.

A flash of lightning illuminated a monstrous looking figure, long, thick clumps of hair dangling over a bent form that seemed to be scratching at the window. Overcome with panic, Nanami screamed, ripping her blankets off the bed, and dashing into the walk in closet on the far wall. Another flash of lightning illuminated her face through a thin crack in the closet door where she dared watch the monster from.

For a moment, only the quiet patter of rain followed the clap of thunder. Then a thin sound, sobbing, made its way into the closet with the scared girl. A burnt down candle on her night stand flared back to life, providing a tiny light in the dark.

Nanami built her courage, and crawled out of the closet, dragging the blankets around her. She made her way towards the window, the candle growing a little brighter with each step. She reached out with quivering fingers to the latch, and with a gulp, pulled it open. The window creaked open, and the forlorn figure looked up.

Gone was the frightening monster of Nanami's imagination, and in its place, a girl, sopping wet, her boy's uniform clinging tightly to her skin. Her eyes were bloodshot from tears, and she hardly seemed to have the strength to lift her head.

"Utena Tenjou!? What happened to you?" A motherly worry filled the young lady as she pulled the warm bed blankets about the soaked girl and helped her into the room. Leading Utena into a chair, she hurried to a bellrope and promptly pulled it repeatedly.

By the time a sleepy servant woman arrived, Nanami was consoling and drying off Utena in turns, worry stamped clearly on her face. Looking up from her charge at the servant's entrance, she gave the woman orders. "Get some hot soup, and hurry!"

She bustled off hurriedly as Nanami turned her attention back to Utena, who was half asleep and delirious. "Poor Utena, what could have happened to you?"


	7. The Passage of Time

Chapter 7

The Passage of Time

What do you think of our handiwork, Nemo? You refused to take the seal, now all will be denied to you. Your hopes, your dreams, who you are, they are all dead. You who refused the Rose Seal, are damned from Eternity.

Saionji looked up from the letter at his friend. Nemo's eyes were slim, squinted in rage. He had refused to be a part of End of the World's game, and now they were taking him apart for it. Saionji tossed the letter aside and, reaching for his left hand, drew the Rose Seal from it. Holding it out to Nemo, he offered the ring.

"Nemo, I want you to take this, and find out who is toying with you." His face was deadly earnest. "Vengeance is yours to claim, so take it and use it."

Reaching out, Nemo drew the ring from Saionji with a nod. Saionji gave a grim smile of approval, ready to stand with his new friend to help Utena and defeat those responsible for hurting her.

Outside, a small bird watched through the window at the exchange. It flitted quickly away, leaving no sign of its presence, save the soft waving of the branch that once held it, along with a single black feather.

***

"Haha, you've grown so much more clever since I seen you last, my dear Anthy. I'm never quite sure which part I'm talking to." Akio's eyes trailed down his alleged sister, to a small prism that hung from her neck. As the light of the artificial stars caught it, they threw rainbows of soft light all around. Two beams in particular shone across her soft dark face, painting one side like the sea, the other crimson as her passion.

She was entirely different than he remembered her. She had become so double natured, he almost feared that she would destroy him by her presence alone. It shouldn't be strange, after all, she was what she was. It still made him nervous to not know who she might be underneath her soft eyes and warm smile.

"I haven't changed that much, brother. I'm just free to be myself now." Her pleasant, level voice replied, like the ringing of a bell.

"That's what I was afraid of. The last time you were this free, the prince within me became trapped, and now it may be all we can do to get him back. So, what did you learn out in the great wide world without a prince to look after you?" He noted the paused glance away from him. She may be more, he thought, but she's still just a girl.

***

Utena was up, and had been moving about quietly, but that was all. Nanami was so concerned, she could hardly sleep. She didn't want to let Touga know about this, but sooner or later he would find out, as he always did.

What Nanami was most worried about was Utena's lack of eating habits. She wouldn't touch food unless fed, and even then mostly just ignored it, that sad look still filling her eyes. She was getting slimmer and slimmer, and it was all Nanami could do to keep her clean and in order. Exhausted, she walked to school, her book bag in Mitsuru's hand as he walked with her.

"So on today's lesson schedule, we have blah blah blah blah." Mitsuru read from his notebook, but Nanami hardly cared. She was under too much stress for a girl her age, and it was starting to show. Aiko, Keiko and Yuuko almost never bothered showing up anymore, leaving her to be attended by the faithful boy at her side.

"Mitsuru."

"Yes miss Nanami?" His reply was as sprightly as hers was haggard.

"I-I need some help."

"Help with what miss Nanami? If you have extra homework that needs done-"

"No, its nothing like that. I, well, I have this problem, and I just can't trust it to anybody."

"Yes, I know, something has been keeping you up at night. You've been coming later and later to school, and your hair was starting to scare me a bit."

"Well thanks for the help, Mitsuru!" Nanami snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Mitsuru tried to apologize. "I was only concerned for you."

"It's okay, but what I'm telling you must stay secret, understand?"

"Of course, miss Nanami."

"You know about Utena Tenjou, right?"

"Yes, I know her."

"She's been staying at my house, and she's very sick." Nanami tried to keep her tears in, her body beginning to shiver.

"Why don't you take her to a doctor?"

"She's not sick that way, Mitsuru." Mitsuru's face grew more concerned as she spoke. "Something's wrong with her mind, like the way Touga was when he left the Student Body Council. I'm afraid she might not be able to get better by herself, but I don't know what's wrong with her."

His face growing resolute, Mitsuru rose to his full height, placing his right fist over his heart. "Don't worry, miss Nanami! I pledge that I shall do all that I can to help miss Utena for you!"

"Oh thank you, Mitsuru!" Nanami hugged him, drawing a blush. I'll do whatever it takes, thought Mitsuru. I'll be as good a big brother as Touga!

***

"Everything is going according to plan, miss Venetia." Edric reported, kneeling upon the rail of the balcony overlooking a massive rose garden growing up the walls of the inner court yard of the Fuera Estate.

"Nemo has gained a ring from Saionji, and Laverne took up the ring offered to him by Miranda Alchevsky. The duels for the Rose Bride have also gone favorably, since Leander has killed another opponent to keep her for himself."

"Hehehaha, yes! Soon his greed will turn him into a Black Knight, and he will lose his place in Eternity. The darkness that falls upon his heart with each murder draw him closer to his destiny, and then he will become as depraved as the former First Prince!" Venetia giggled to herself maliciously.

"That is what I told you, is it not?" Edric asked.

The silence that followed was suddenly drowned out by a train whistle as the massive machine raced by. "What was that, Edric? I couldn't hear you."

"Of course." Edric replied, straightening up the collar of his uniform, then pressing his glasses further up his nose. "Utena Tenjou is also absent, and apparently has fallen afoul with the former Rose Bride, Anthy Himemia. She as well has not been seen since taking the elevator up to the chairman's residence."

"Very good, you have done well, Edric." She waved him off, then turned and headed indoors, followed by a fat, long furred cat. "Soon, Eternity shall be open to me, and I alone will use its power to revolutionize the world."

Edric smiled as he dropped backwards off the side of the balcony. Venetia was so full of herself she would never be aware of whom was the real master behind the veil. By the time she did understand the full scope of her foolishness, it would be too late.

***

Touga watched the water as he had been shown to. He watched it ripple, flow, and lap as it touched all sides of the pond that he sat watching from his chair a few feet away. His eyes squinted, twitched, and focused as each change came over the water, trying to decipher its place of origin.

The webs were getting more complex, and harder to follow. He knew what many of the ripples were, where many of the waves were from, and where they were going, but some he couldn't quite grasp. They defied him to read them, predict them, and follow them. They changed the rules for all who surrounded them and broke even the most solid flows.

Utena had been one, Anthy another, and even his sister had caused changes that made it hard to see the destiny that was unfolding. But there was another, something much bigger, that made not only ripples, but waves. That was unsettling for him. Waves that came from nowhere and yet disrupted all that he read in the ripples. If he could not find this powerful source of change, that change might overtake him and all his plans, putting to ruin even his best laid schemes.

Then he saw it, something he had never noticed before. He had been so intent on the pond, that he had failed to notice another stream, a new stream that had been redirected, was now flowing into the pond from behind a bed of reeds upon the far side. Touga realized he had been an utter fool to miss it, and yet, there it was, the answer to all his questions.

Some outside force had discovered Eternity here, and was now trying to move into Ohtori to take it from those dwelling there. Knowing he had to act fast, Touga rose, heading home to begin finding this new stream before it was too late, and all was for loss.

***

It was all Utena could do to keep from breaking under the strain of her emotions. The threads of her heart had been flung far, offered to many, but none as many as Anthy. She had wanted to be her friend so badly, but something had gone wrong. The girl she had tried to befriend suddenly turned on her!

She couldn't be sure if she blamed Anthy or not, but the hurt was so great that she could barely rise and walk. Utena tried to reason with herself, that Anthy had done it for Akio, her beloved brother, but she couldn't settle on that.

_"Listen to you, explaining your troubles away!"_ The dark voice within her had not left once since Anthy had returned, always shouting, taunting, laughing, mocking. She tried to ignore it, but the voice only got stronger, refusing to go away.

_"Isn't it pitiable, that for all your strength, you can't escape your own emotions!"_

"Go away..." Utena's voice sounded so small that Nanami's vast bedroom threatened to swallow it up. She wanted so badly to be free of everything, to escape this torment, but right now, it was like when her parents died, and she was alone again.

_"You can't hide anymore, you're trapped within your own mind. There is no prince to rescue you, no white knight to come and save you. You were never good enough, a girl of the dirt, like all the shadows around you. You tried to be a prince, tried to break every rule, and instead of a happy ending, you ended up even more wretched than when you lay in that coffin. There is no hope for you, only the grave."_

Desperately, Utena squeezed her hands over her ears, trying to shut out the terrible noise, but it was no good. She couldn't escape it, no more than she could escape the haunting image of Anthy, the real Anthy, plunging to her doom in the depth of eternal skies under the castle, still encased in the coffin Utena had failed to rescue her from.

A gentle hand rested upon her shoulder. She jerked violently, slipping from her seat, and falling to the floor. Before she hit it, however, the young man caught her, lifting her as easily as if she were made of feathers.

Utena didn't know him, but he felt familiar, as if she had known his presence many times in her life. He didn't look like her prince, but his strong arms and warm smile felt like him. She felt no desire to resist as he carried her over to the bed, setting her gently atop it.

"Don't worry Utena, I won't let the voices trouble you any more." He brushed his hand through her hair, his soft, inviting grin calming her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he put his finger over it. "Shh, save your strength, you need to get better."

Utena's face grew pink, her sea blue eyes slimmed, shining like stars. Her breath came in short, heavy sighs, her heart throbbing. He may not look like her Prince, but she wanted to believe he was, that somehow, he could fill the place that had been vacant since finding out Akio's true nature.

He rose slowly, letting her hair slide from his hand. He whirled slowly about, his long red cape flapping behind him. She watched, completely entranced as he walked purposefully to the door.

As he opened the door, his head turned, and he smiled to her once again. "I am going to the dueling arena to finish all that has been started. When you have your strength back, I hope you will come, I'll be waiting for you, Utena."

For hours she lay there, staring at the half opened door, her heart still racing from her encounter with the newcomer. She couldn't really explain it, but she wanted to believe him, longed for him to be a prince. Then maybe, just maybe, she could finally be happy.


	8. All That Glitters

Chapter 8

All That Glitters

Two figures stood facing each other, clothed in white, with black masks over their faces. In their right hands, they bore simple swords, long, thin rapiers. For a moment in time, the two seemed suspended, as if they would stand through the ages, unmoving.

"Begin." The command started a flurry of motion, both combatants lashed out, blades thrusting and clacking as they danced back and forth. Each sought out their opponent, tapping a rhythm into the floor and with their nimble blades as they dueled.

A quick thrust turned against one of the fencers with the point of his opponent upon his breast. Both returned to their upright positions, saluted with their blades, and removed their masks. Juri hadn't had a fight this good in a while, sweat glistening as she whipped her head back, flecking the air with sparkles. She looked to her opponent, who made no less of a show shaking out his blond hair.

As they walked to put up their gear, Laverne smiled and gave a curt nod to Juri. "You really are as impressive as they say. I never had such fun at the last school we attended."

Juri nodded in agreement. "You are easily one of the best fencers I've ever had the pleasure to duel."

"Why thank you, I might venture to say that you are one of the most charming I have ever dueled." Laverne couldn't resist flirting a bit. "By the way, where did you learn that riposte? It was absolutely perfect."

"The old captain of the fencing club taught it to me." Juri replied, her voice slowly falling to a quaver. "He was a prodigy, the pride of the region."

"Ah, an old flame. I apologize, I didn't mean to open an old wound." Laverne's voice took on a more serious tone.

"It's okay, a woman must face her ghosts sooner or later." Juri, having restored her confidence, opened her locker and put her gear away.

"Just as long as those ghosts aren't the sort that come back to haunt you." Laverne replied.

For a moment, Juri froze, staring into her locker as if looking back into the past. Slowly she closed it and walked out, her pace even, her face blank.

"Imbecile." Laverne smacked his right cheek, only to notice Nanami down in the courtyard. A quick glance was all that he needed to tell she was upset. Deciding hesitation wouldn't help anyone, he stepped hastily out of the club and made his way down to the distressed maiden.

Nanami was hardly paying attention to her surroundings. Half asleep, worried, and slightly delirious, she sat upon the bench, head lolled against her shoulder. Seeing her agitated state, Laverne made a gentle approach, sitting down on the bench outside of arms reach.

"Lady Nanami, are you feeling alright?" Her sheepish look told a story of sleepless nights. Sliding smoothly up, he placed an arm over her shoulder, pulling her next to him. Hardly thinking, she rested her head against his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

***

She watched with sensual eyes as the two boys arrived on the platform. Her demeanor, as befitting a Rose Bride, was perfect, yet on the inside, she was absolutely insidious. She told Leander whatever he wanted to hear, and he obeyed like a tame dog. She didn't do all of this for a boy like him, who meant as little to her as those he killed in her name. No, all she wanted was him. He who had everyone wrapped callously around his finger like string.

Her longing was strong, an unfulfilled need, a desperation like one who is drowning yet not dead. She only knew happiness in his arms now, only when he dominated her, forced her, made her his slave. She didn't want anything else, and she would do anything he asked her to, as long as he took her back in the end.

She winced as Anthy entered her mind. Akio's smiling _sister_, who threatened everything she had built up. Her return had not happened all that long ago, and yet, she had completely changed him. She was many things, a flawless girl, a witch, a deceiver, and most importantly, a thief. She had come into their happy life, and like a rock thrown into a glass window, shattered everything.

She glanced at Leander, who had taken his place beside her. Perhaps she had a use for him after all. He was so prejudice, he could be turned against anyone with a few friendly words and a smile. Yes, he would be the perfect tool to make her lover rely on her alone once again. Anthy would regret ever ruining her life, and regret dearly.

At that moment, her thoughts were quieted as Leander pulled her up to him. She ever the actress, let herself fall back as his hand hovered over her chest, a magical light releasing the great sword she held within her. Gripping the fabulous weapon, he drew it from her, the blade gleaming in the sunlight.

"Sword of the Eternal Castle, grant me the power of Revolution!" Leander shouted as he held the sword aloft, the girl still laying limp in his right arm. For a moment, he regarded the castle that hung upside down over his head. Then, looking across the platform, he pointed the heavy blade at his opponent, who stood at the far end.

Nemo stared back, his sword drawn. "Leander, your hands have been stained with the blood of too many. Your masters have hurt my friends, and I know who chased Utena through the woods that night. Vengeance be unto my hand and my blade." His voice was cold like steel, as firm and unmoving as death.

"Hahahaha! You think you know so much, Nemo! But what you fail to realize is, no matter what you do, or how far you go, there is no victory awaiting you on the other side. All of my actions have been dictated to me by the Rose Bride, and Eternity will be mine!"

She gritted her teeth as she backed away to her customary place. He wasn't supposed to say that much, and now she would have to get rid of Nemo to keep her secret. Her eyes flitted towards Leander momentarily as she brushed a long lock of silver blue hair from her eyes. He had made one mistake too many, and she promised herself that once he was no longer useful, it would be his turn.

Rushing forward, the two combatants locked with each other, their blades seeking the colored roses upon the other's breast. Leander quickly realized he was in danger of losing the duel to Nemo who, despite never having fought like this, was fighting with a skill and precision that were frightening.

Making the best use of his massive blade, Leander swept it in wide, lethal arcs that kept Nemo away, and allowed him to maneuver his foe to the edge of the arena. Nemo began to worry at the vicious attacks that closed within a hairsbreadth of his chest. One strike like that would almost certainly end more than just the duel.

They swept around the arena, Nemo trying to keep solid ground behind him, but Leander had been here much longer, had put people's backs to the edge before. Nemo, looking for a way to win, suddenly came upon an idea. He allowed Leander to drive him to the rim of the platform, then put himself just within range of the cleaving arc of the great sword.

Leander took the bait, laughing as he swept his deadly blade at Nemo. "Haha! I have you now, Nemo!"

Stepping back and to the left, he smiled as Leander found himself overextended and off balance. As he recovered, Nemo's attack struck like lightning, sending brown rose petals into the wind.

Leander looked down at his chest, then up at Nemo, who smiled, fire still smoldering in his eyes. Bellowing with rage, he lunged forward, holding the great sword sideways, shoving into Nemo.

"Aaaagh!" Nemo screamed as he was thrown from the platform, his hands desperately reaching for the edge that he would never reach. Smiling down as his unfortunate foe fell, Leander turned, resting the great sword upon his shoulder as he walked back to the Rose Bride. The bells rang merrily, proclaiming the victor of the duel, a victor who would not enjoy their cries.

She gave him a small, curt smile as he approached. In her mind, she was much more pleased than she let show. He had exterminated his own problem, fixing the mess he had made. Maybe he was worth another chance, maybe.

***

"No!" Saionji reached out desperately as he watched Nemo fall from the other platform. He wished he could have done something, anything for his fallen friend, but there was no way he could. He slammed his fist into the wall, cursing as he watched the horrible spectacle.

Anger filled him as he turned away, unable to bear the sight of Nemo's murder any longer. He walked away, from the edge of the Student Body Council platform, tears of rage spilling down his cheeks. Someone had done what was unpardonable, they had murdered the victor of a duel. He would find out who the monster was, and kill them himself.

"You murderous bastard, when I find you, there will be blood." Saionji walked into the elevator, awaiting passage to the ground. It was already occupied by another, Touga, who was riding up to the platform.

"Saionji, what's happened? Are you alright?" He said, concern reflected in his voice.

"Nemo was murdered by someone, thrown from the Dueling Arena platform after the duel was over."

"I see, that's terrible, but perhaps necessary." Touga's reply was controlled, but slightly unsettled.

"What!? You can't possibly mean that!" Saionji turned on him, shock written on his face.

"I can and I do." Touga replied firmly. "Some unknown force is bringing duelists from outside in, and trying to replace us."

"But still, murder!? This is preposterous!"

"As horrible a thing as it is, it is also required. These strangers will stop at nothing to steal Eternity from us, and only their absolute elimination will insure that. It is the will of End of the World." Touga sounded sure, but the undertone of his voice bled doubt and worry, barely detectable, yet Saionji had been around him long enough to catch it.

"You don't believe that, even if you say it! I don't believe it, and I will avenge my friend! He didn't deserve that, no matter what his intentions."

"And you would presume to know his intentions?" Touga folded his arms, still keeping a cool face in front of Saionji.

"Yes I would. He was going to avenge the actions of those who hurt Utena Tenjou. He called her friend, and they told him they hurt her, and would continue hurting his friends if he refused to duel." Saionji's gaze turned aside. "He was finally becoming human, learning what it meant to have friendship, and now he's gone."

"Still, he was an intruder, and an unwelcome one at that. It's better that he is gone now." Touga stepped off the elevator to the platform, then turned to face his old friend.

"He was my friend! I won't consign his fate up to nothing!" Slamming his fist on the control, Saionji glared angrily at Touga as the elevator closed. "I finally had someone who liked me for me, not as a matter of convenience. Now he's gone, and I will make those responsible pay!"

A strong blast of wind whipped over the desolate platform, carrying one of the chairs from the edge of it. Touga watched it fall, and in his heart, wondered if what he had done was really right.

***

Utena's eyes shone brightly as she cleaned herself up. The hair brush rose and fell as she worked it vigorously through her hair. Water dripped from the shower faucet. Her clothes sat cleaned and pressed on a nightstand. The smell had been driven off her by the sweet scent of lavender and roses. She worked vigorously, trying to make herself perfect.

My prince, there still may be a prince in this world for me! Her thoughts refused to leave the dashing man who had come in and taken her fears away. Even the taunting voice inside her mind and her fear of seeing Anthy again were banished at the thought of him.

She scooped water into her hands, splashing it across her face. A soft towel removed the moisture, leaving her staring at her reflection in the mirror. "Why not? Why shouldn't my story have a happy ending?" She asked herself.

"You deserve it, you never should have lost it." Her reflection replied back. "You are beautiful, young, and kind. They had no right to take happiness from your life, not Anthy, not Akio, not anyone. You deserve a prince."

"Well, I'm not sure about all that." Utena blushed.

"Of course you are, you're a Prince yourself, remember?"

Utena started at her reflection. "What? No, you don't understand, I can't be a Prince. I failed to do that."

"Oh don't be silly, you are every bit the Prince, free to do as you please. And why not? After all, everyone around you has only hurt you. Shouldn't you be happy for yourself?"

She turned sharply away from her reflection, wrapping herself in her arms. "No, this is wrong! This isn't me, I don't think like that."

A hand touched her shoulder. "Listen to you, silly. You're fretting now that everything is right. Your world, your prince, your life are all falling into line just for you, and all you can do is worry."

Pulling away from the phantom image, Utena backed out of the bathroom, watching her reflection follow. "This isn't real, it can't be. You want to fool me, don't you! I'm not falling for it, this elaborate ruse. Akio already tried to mold me, make me what he wanted me to be, and I'll never make the same mistake again! There are no such things as Princes anymore, and I won't be a part of your sick game."

The image dissolved into the air, still smiling as it vanished. Utena dropped to her knees, her head cradled in her hands as she cried. "Am I going mad?"


	9. Fate and Hope

Chapter 9

Fate and Hope

"Miss Utena? Are you here? Hello?" Miki and Mitsuru walked through the quiet halls of Kiryuu Mansion, searching for any sign of Utena.

"Hey, look over here!" Mitsuru called from the bathroom. As Miki came up, he could see that someone had indeed used the now messy room, leaving a hairbrush on the sink, which was still running. A wet towel lay in front of the shower, and a bottle of lavender body soap sat open within.

"She couldn't have been gone long. Why would she have left?" Miki wondered out loud.

"Miss Nanami said she had been acting strangely, and was worried for her health. If she isn't well, we should go find her before something happens."

"You're right Mitsuru, lets hurry." They searched for an exit, quickly stopping at Nanami's big window, which hung open, its curtains blowing gently in the breeze. They hopped out, making their way across the yard to a stone wall that barred their passage.

"Are you sure she came this way, Miki?"

"Absolutely, but it doesn't make sense how she got over this wall." They stood, confronted by the obstacle. "Maybe if we hurry, we can make it around." They hurried off, intent on finding a way around the sturdy stone construction. A gust of wind blew, knocking the fake wall painted on a tall mobile fence over. Several men came, picking up the phony wall and walking off. Standing on the other side of the field, the dark haired Edric watched the procession, smiling. They would never have an opportunity to undo what had been done. Soon, he thought with a smile, very soon.

***

Nanami found herself standing upon the platform where the duels took place. As she looked about, she saw outlines of people drawn upon the ground, horrible reminders where others had fallen. A shout from behind drew her attention. Laying upon the ground, Utena, Juri, Nemo, and Saionji all struggled, being restrained by four shadowy figures each. A fifth at each was attempting to draw their outlines in blood.

As they thrashed, hundreds more came from nowhere and everywhere, seeming to rise from the empty outlines upon the ground, each bearing a sword. Raising their blades, they started to stab violently down into her struggling friends.

"No! You can't do that to them! Get away!" Nanami shouted, trying to get to them, trying to free them, trying to rescue them. A firm hand gripped her shoulder, stopping the young woman in her tracks. She jerked, making an effort to get free, only to be pulled back. The grip grew stronger, drawing a scream from her.

She looked back as she panted, trying to get a look at her assailant. A young man she didn't recognize stood with his hand firmly on her shoulder, light reflecting in his glasses hiding his eyes. Next to him, a girl with silver blue hair, wearing a school uniform, edged in black lace.

"You must let them die." The man said, a hint of pleasure in his voice.

"No, I won't let them die! I won't let you keep hurting them!" She yelled at him, continuing to pull away, only to be dragged back.

"Their fate is death, to bear the swords of hatred for the sake of those who must have Eternity. They are the pure sacrifices that will open the gate to Forever." His voice still calm, he placed his other hand on her left shoulder, facing her to them as they cried in anguish.

"Why!? Why would you do that to them? This is wrong!" Nanami sobbed.

"Because, we must claim Eternity, that the world might be revolutionized, and made better for their sacrifice, and those who will follow them."

"You mean you will kill more people!? Just for your stupid Eternity!?" Nanami's tears of sorrow turned to rage, her body quivering as he gripped her shoulders tightly.

"All true power requires a sacrifice to accomplish, and I think it is time for you to join them." His tone remained level as four more shadows drew towards her preparing to take her to join the others on the altar that had formed under them.

"No!" Nanami screamed like a banshee, gripping a curved scimitar from her side. She slashed at the man, forcing him to release her. He jerked back, surprised by her ferocity. Whirling on the approaching images, she slashed out, cutting into the darkness that formed the soulless beings.

The creatures fled her wrath, and she charged amongst those standing on the altar, her blade singing wildly as she slashed viciously at the shadowy images. Those bearing swords tried to rise up against her, only to be cut down as they turned. Suddenly the world lost cohesion, the altar shattering into thousands of flying stones as a white light overtook her.

Nanami sat bolt upright, yanking herself from Laverne's arm where she had been sleeping. Looking around frantically, she hugged herself, shivering.

"Lady Nanami, are you feeling okay?" Laverne leaned out to look her in the eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just cold, that's all." A thermometer nearby read eighty-five degrees.

Placing his arms firmly about her, Laverne soothed her. " It'll be all right, my lady. You're safe."

Nanami sank into his arms, thin tears crawling down her cheeks. Was this really the fate of those who sought Eternity?

***

Crash!

Venetia rose from her vanity, heading for the sound. Her temper flared as she thought about some valuable object being broken in her house. Throwing her door open, she stepped into the red carpeted hall, looking for the source of the sound.

Edric was in the hall on his hands and knees, gripping his chest as if he had a heart attack. Next to him a pedestal had been knocked over, the large, gold framed mirror that sat upon it shattered upon the floor.

As she approached hesitantly, Edric began hacking and coughing violently. Venetia rushed to him, kneeling next to her companion. He looked up at her weakly, his glasses failing to hide the wound in his eyes.

"What happened, Edric?" Venetia helped him sit up slowly.

Looking over at the mirror, Edric smiled. "I underestimated her, she was much stronger than I thought she would be." His voice sounded cracked as he spoke, but his old strength still showed through his words.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, we can replace the mirror. There's no harm done, right?" As she pulled his hand away from his chest, her eyes grew wide. A bloody gash had been cut deep into his chest. She broke into cold shivers at the sight, nearly blacking out from shock.

Edric's grin grew at her reaction. "Yes, there is a price for failure, and I have paid it. If she had been a little more intent, I might not have returned in such good health."

Venetia quickly buried her squeamishness. "Don't worry, Edric, I will make her pay for what she has done to you."

"Of course, my lady." He closed his eyes, laughing within himself at the idea of Venetia actually being dangerous by herself.

"I will have my doctor take care of you, just stay put." Rising from his side, Venetia walked back to her room, picking up the phone and dialing.

"Hello, is Doctor Phillis there?"

***

Utena had wandered far, her course leading her to the sea. She walked up to the rail, watching the waves. An echo seemed to catch upon the wind as she stood there. Looking about, she tried to find the source of the voices, but there was no one anywhere about her.

"The sea is beautiful, isn't it?" Utena's head snapped around, looking at a little, pink haired girl staring over the rail at the water.

"Yes, it is." Utena replied, calming herself down.

"It's kind of like feelings, swishing, changing, always flowing with the winds of life." The girl looked up at her.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Utena asked.

"Like if you make a friend, the winds change. A new, strong wind blows and guides, bringing the waves of feelings to a new place they've never been before."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So where's your friends at?"

"My friends?" Utena was taken aback by the question.

"Yeah, silly! You have friends, right?"

"Well, yes, of course I do."

"Then why are you all alone?"

Utena's breath caught in her throat at the little girl's question. She hadn't seen her friends in so long, she wasn't sure. The last friend she could remember seeing was Anthy, and Utena could hardly confront her without breaking down.

"It-it's kind of hard to explain." Utena tried to hold back her tears.

"No it isn't." The persistent child placed her wrists on her hips, trying to look grown up. "Mommy said it shouldn't matter if you got angry with them. They're still your friends, and a real friend never runs away from their friends."

"But I-"

"No buts. You seem like a nice person, and your friends probably miss you. You should go back and talk to them." The little girl continued to confront Utena, who found that for all her feelings, couldn't deny the truth of the child's words. "So are you gonna let bad winds blow you around, or are you gonna go be their friend?"

Utena extended her hand to the child, a teary smile forming on her face. "Thank you. You're right, my friends probably miss me, and I miss them."

The little girl matched Utena's smile, shaking her hand. "Good, a real friend always misses their friends."

"Hope! Hope! Where are you?" A woman's voice called out along the walkway.

"Coming mommy!" Hope called back, before turning to Utena. "Nice to meet you! Say hi to your friends for me!"

Utena watched as the little girl scurried off, heading back up to her mother. "Hope, thank you."

***

Anthy made her way quietly back to the East Dorm, her small footsteps echoing in the cold night. She glanced about, trying to be sure that no one was following her, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching. Nervous but determined, she slid her key into the old dorm lock, the click that released the mechanism resounding like a gunshot in the silence.

She held perfectly still, watching the night like a spooked deer, waiting to see if anyone was coming. Finally satisfied, she crept into the dorm, tiptoeing through the silent halls, making her way to the first door on the right, a door that sent shivers down her spine. Mustering her courage, she unlocked this one as well, and stepped into the realm of her old life.

It wasn't as clean as it used to be when she tended it, the beds were a mess, things strewn about on the floor, a large bowl of half-eaten food sitting on the little study table. Looking about, her eyes suddenly settled on a mass in the upper bunk of the bed. As she watched it, there was no mistaking the rise and fall of the blanket. Drawing back, she crept towards the door, trying to make it to safety.

"Going somewhere, Anthy?" The blanketed mass sat up, revealing a tangle of long pink hair.

"M-miss Utena?" Anthy's voice was fearful, as if afraid of what might happen.

Utena crawled across her bed and lay with her arms crossed under her head. "It's been a long time, Anthy. Why don't you stay and talk?" There was nothing aggressive about Utena's tone, and yet, it was all Anthy could do to resist her instinct to flee.

"Yes, it has been." Anthy slowly sat at the table, her eyes locked fearfully on Utena's. This fear was irrational, but she couldn't escape it, that powerful soul within the girl she had betrayed for the hope of Eternity. The girl who came to save her even after all she had done.

Silence reigned between them for what seemed an eternity unto itself. Anthy began to shiver and shake, squeezing here hands into fists in her lap to stop the sensation. She could feel sweat beading down her face, all the legendary resolve of the Rose Bride deserting her. She wanted so desperately to explain herself, to make everything she had done better, but no words would come to her.

"Anthy, it's all right. I forgive you." Utena's words struck Anthy with more force than an explosion, kicking every bit of breath from her. Wide eyed and breathless, she stared up at her old friend, confusion like she had never known swirling in her mind. Every thing she had ever learned, every act she had ever done, every unpardonable sin she had willingly committed, were defied the simple words Utena had uttered.

"But, but I... H-how can you? I don't understand? I thought you hated me for what I had done."

Utena's smile broke through all the walls Anthy could bring to bear to protect herself. "I guess that's the funny thing about forgiveness, it doesn't have to make sense. But if you love someone enough, nothing is impossible."

Anthy woke up sweating, her entire body shivering and covered in sweat. Why was she so afraid?

_"You know why, Anthy. Because the cunning witch you are can't let go of that power, and yet you know the truth. The darkness within your soul doesn't want to let go of the hate you allowed in when you let Utena touch your Prince. You knew he would take her and make her into his puppet. He would steal that noble heart for his own ends, and rob those who are truly good of everything just to reclaim himself._

_You sold out your best friend and your Prince in one blow, losing everyone who meant something to you. You gave your morals, your heart, and your soul. You are no longer the Princess, the worthy love of the Prince. You are a vile creature that wretches the souls of others out for your own ends. You are the devil, along with your cursed brother!"_

"Nooooo!" Anthy wailed, unable to confront the truth that burned her heart. Sobbing, she cried within her heart for anyone who would listen. Anyone who could possibly take away this horrible monster within herself.

She thought of Utena, her best friend, who ran sobbing from her when she returned. She thought of her Prince, Akio, who now saw only the schemer the world had taught her to be. She thought about the liar she had become, putting on a mask for a man who would use others like tools then cast them aside like rubbish. Then, she did something she had not done since before she had become this witch, before she had even grown enough to be corrupt, she prayed.

Through shivers with hands clasped, she managed to let out a few words. "Please, if there is any god, any mercy in this world, please forgive me..."

She did not see it from her curtained room, nor would she understand if she had, but the sun rose, its light cutting across the morning, bringing light to her little world once again.


	10. The Kingdom on the Other Side

Chapter 10

The Kingdom on the Other Side

Saionji struck the practice dummy again. His Kiai echoed through the halls as he struck again. The halls were empty, no one was here, but it wouldn't stop Saionji. He shouted again, his blow landed again, he paused again. No matter how many times he did it, he never felt satisfied.

"I won't be satisfied until those murderers are put to justice." He hissed to himself.

"What was that?"

Pausing his training, Saionji faced Utena, who had walked into the dojo. His face was still downcast, the hurt still burned in his chest.

"Utena Tenjou, what are you doing here?" His voice barely rose, still quavering with emotion.

"I was actually looking for you, and for Nemo. Until today, I hadn't seen either of you. So how are you two doing?" She leaned against the wall, awaiting Saionji's answer.

"Utena, I don't know how to tell you this." Saionji paused.

"Tell me what?" Concern growing in her expression.

"I'm afraid, well, you see... Nemo is dead."

"What!?" Shock played over Utena's face, bringing her away from the wall.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you. He was very upset after what happened between you and Anthy. A short time later, a letter arrived, telling him that the people who tried to get him to take the Rose Seal were responsible for your absence. He became angry, and decided to challenge them for doing so. At the end of the duel, after he had beaten his foe, he was pushed from the platform." Utena covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. "I saw him fall myself, but was powerless to stop it."

"H-how horrible! Why would they do something like that?" Utena could barely contain herself.

"I was told later by a member of the Student Body Council that he was an outsider of some kind, and that they believed it was in their best interests if these outsiders came to a swift end." Saionji looked away, his knuckles turning white from gripping the shinai too hard. "Suffice to say I shall never be joining them again."

"He told me, on the day that you left, Nemo said that he couldn't remember having any friends. Then he met us, and that changed. He was so worried for you and angry at those who hurt you, that he gave his life to avenge it." Saionji walked back to the sword rack, placing the shinai upon its holder.

"Who killed him?" Utena's voice grew small and flat.

"I don't know, but he used a very large sword."

Utena walked out slowly, leaving Saionji to his practice. He watched her go sadly, knowing that her course would take her down the same road he walked, the same one that killed his friend.

***

"It was quite amusing to see just how surprised they were." Edric grinned.

"It must have been, my servant, for them to believe you were wounded, and to find you completely unharmed." He responded from the shadows of his carriage. "I am glad you have not gotten yourself too far in. You know the consequences my father will levy against you if you fail."

"Of course my lord, but I find it ever so helpful to focus on the task and its rewards, rather than the punishment of failure." Edric bowed, placing his right hand over his heart. "I believe my record speaks for itself as far as success is concerned."

"You are quite right, as always. My father shall hear of your efforts, and all you have accomplished. Know that your efforts shall bring you far once Eternity is within our grasp. By the way, have you found any sign of my brother? I am certain he has come here, and yet there is no sign of him."

"As my master must know, his sibling who shall go unnamed is clever. He may have found a way to escape our detection here. He is certainly capable of avoiding anything that would reveal him openly, but that can not last him forever. We shall find him as you commanded, and then I will turn him over to you."

Edric knew when he spoke of the unnamed one, he tread on dangerous ground. Speaking the name was tantamount to treason, a crime for which he did not wish to be punished. It made things harder, since he could never risk using the man's name in the open, for he feared that the spies of his lord might learn of his transgression. Edric would just have to make due with what he was allowed, and pass over the fact that his hands were tied.

"One more thing." The voice of his master spoke from the folds of darkness. "The girl, Utena Tenjou, must be broken. She must hurt, cry, bleed if need be. I want her whole, but her spirit must not resist, or I shall hold it on your account personally. Break her for me, and the wealth of our kingdom will lay open to you. Fail, and my father's punishments will be a pittance against what I shall have done to you."

"You are most generous, as always. I will do as you command, my lord." He held his place as the carriage pulled away, leaving him standing in the quiet street where the discreet meeting had taken place. It had not gone unnoticed, corn and potatoes, set at the corner of the street were witness to what had gone on.

***

Juri walked casually along the pier, her eyes still following the carriage as it rolled along the dock. She walked over to the rail, pretending to watch the water as the cart made its way to a large sailing ship that sat harbored on the waves next to the dock.

For several moments, the carriage sat there, unmoving. Then a gentleman stepped off the boat, opening the door on the carriage's side, while pulling a series of steps from within to the dock. A young man with dashing features, sharp eyes, and hair like golden sand stepped from within. He flourished his cape about him to hide the elaborate clothing that he wore.

Juri found herself watching him more intently than before. He was not just handsome, but breathtaking, not just elegant, but refined as an art. His eyes turned, meeting hers, drawing her in. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his gaze intruding on the depths of her mind. She felt he could see right through her, find her intentions, her feelings, everything she knew.

Realizing her dangerous position, she turned around, looking into the town, hoping somehow he didn't actually know she was following him. Her glance back confirmed her fears as true. A group of men clad in black coats were making their way from the ship towards her.

She started to walk again, trying to lose her pursuers in the streets nearby. Glancing back again, she could see them closing on her, and worse making their way into the surrounding streets to cut her off. She made her way around corners, through walkways, and finally into trouble. She turned a corner, only to see a group of them at the far end of the street. She turned around, and saw them coming from that way too.

Keeping her cool, she looked for an escape route, and found she was right where she needed to be. They closed on either side of her, walking steadily towards her, making no indication of danger, but she could see the signs. Their trench coats swung along the back with the long sheath of rapiers, their stances told of men who knew how to use the sword.

One of them, obviously a leader, began to approach her, his gentle grin holding malice behind it. But before he could act, she walked into the fenced courtyard of a large household, making her way to the door where she took the knocker and banged it firmly.

A moment later, Kozue opened the door, a surprised look on her face at the sight of Juri. Wasting no time, Juri pushed past her and shut the door. "Is Miki home?"

"Yes, he's in the music room with Mitsuru, but it's kind of rude to barge in to someone's house like this."

"I think there will be a little more commotion here before long." Juri replied, heading for the music room.

"More commotion, what are you talking about, Juri?" Kozue followed her, still annoyed at the fencing captain's presumptuous attitude. A series of loud bangs upon the knocker sounded, drawing Kozue's attention back to the door.

"Don't open it!" Juri commanded urgently. "They're dangerous, we need to get help."

The alarm in Juri's voice convinced Kozue to follow, worry replacing her annoyance. "Who are they, and what do they want here?"

"I don't know who they are, other than foreigners who don't mean well for either of us. As for what they want, they have something to hide, something dangerous, and I overheard them talking."

Jungle wallpaper replaced the more pleasant colors of the house as shadows and growls of hunting cats could be seen and heard. Kozue looked sharply back as the door thumped hard behind her. A second bang, a third, then a fourth accompanied by a loud crash, announcing the door's removal from the path of Juri's pursuers.

The two of them rushed into the music room, where the soft melodies of piano music rung about the walls. Both Miki and Mitsuru turned their heads at the entrance of the two ladies.

"Kozue, miss Juri? I didn't realize we would be having more company." Surprised, Miki rose from his seat at the grand piano.

"More than you realize. Do you have swords here?" Juri questioned hastily.

"Yes, but why do you need swords?"

"There's a bunch of armed men coming into the house." Kozue interjected, her tone somewhere between fear and exhilaration.

"This way." Miki lead them to another door, but as he was about to open it, the music room's massive glass window shattered, and a pair of sword armed men hurried into the room.

"Run!" Juri yelled as she turned to face the intruders.

"Wait, you can't hope to face two men alone." Miki stated, making his way back to her.

"I said go, I can handle these two." Chastised, Miki retreated, leaving Juri to fend off the attackers. Instead of facing them, however, she grabbed a curtain, yanking it to the floor. Grabbing the heavy bronze curtain rod, she swung the clumsy instrument at her assailants, keeping them out of sword range.

They quickly went two ways, forcing her to divide her attention between them. Both lunged simultaneously, forcing Juri to leave her weapon and retreat after Miki through the doorway. Hurrying up the flight of stairs, she arrived at a bedroom where two identical beds sat. Miki was pulling swords from a cabinet on the wall as she rushed in.

"Hurry, they won't be long." She called. Rapid footsteps on the stairs gave truth to her words, and just as they approached the top, Miki tossed the first sword to Juri. Catching the blade expertly, she flourished it as the two swordsmen arrived to engage her.

"It's never a game to use a sword to kill," she said as they began circling to either side of her again, "so I hope you have no problems losing your lives."

Both lunged silently at her, but a quick bit of footwork forced them together again, allowing Juri to counter them together.

"En garde!" Miki challenged, forcing one of the attackers to face him. Blades flicked back and forth as the two students engaged their foes. From next to the sword cabinet, Mitsuru crouched, nervously holding a blade in his shaking hand. Next to him, Kozue looked more like a hungry jungle cat, eagerly watching the fight for an opportunity to get involved.

"Isn't this exciting, Mitsuru? I hope they don't give in too easily." Kozue said, her voice laced with adrenaline.

"Exciting is hardly the word I would use." Mitsuru responded, still shaking.

The skill of the young prodigies was beginning to tell, and the attackers were quickly finding themselves boxed in and outmatched by their young opponents. A quick flick of Juri's wrist disarmed the first, who promptly fled from the battle. The second took a jab to the shoulder, let out a yell, and retreated as well.

Miki breathed hard as he watched their retreat. "Well, at least they're gone."

"Not likely." Juri replied, drawing a dismayed sigh from Miki and a giggle from the overeager Kozue. "They were willing to break into a house and use deadly force. I doubt they'll give up that easily."

"We need to call the police." Mitsuru ventured, still scared half witless.

"Good idea, we need to get to the phone in the main hall." Miki looked back before peering down the stairs. "Nobody's there, we should hurry."

Making their way down to the phone, they crept along the all too silent passage, across the music room, glass cracking under their shoes. Miki lead, sweeping his rapier like a ward, ready to intercept any sudden attack. Kozue was still enjoying herself all too much, glancing back and forth, her rapier ready to lash out at anything that got too close. Mitsuru shivered, his eyes and his sword turning at anything that moved. Juri watched their rear, walking backwards with a confidence that came only with experience, her weapon hovering towards any point of ambush. They finally came to the main hallway, the phone still sitting upon the little hall table next to the stair.

"Mitsuru, call the police, and hurry." Miki was still far too nervous, watching the dark halls, all of which seemed to grow darker and darker as he stared into them.

"Look out!" Juri swept past Mitsuru, leaping upon the table, her blade parrying a heavy slash meant for him. The attacker on the stairs retreated a few paces, allowing Juri to flip over the rail, now facing him on the dark staircase.

"Hello, hello!? Operator, I need the police! Now!" Mitsuru's panicked voice seemed hollow with fear as he practically screamed into the phone.

Another attacker swept out, thrusting at Kozue, who was nearest the hall to the music room. She parried it deftly, stabbing back at her assailant. As Miki looked over in concern for his sister, two more attackers swept around him to strike. Seeing the threat, Mitsuru released the phone and barreled into one, knocking him over.

"Hello, this is officer Morland. Hello? Is anyone there?" The phone hung dangling as the students engaged their vicious attackers.

Miki engaged the remaining one, allowing his attacker to approach as he backed up to Kozue. "Ready?" She asked playfully, still not taking any of the situation seriously.

"Ready." Miki whispered, intercepting another thrust.

The twins seemed to roll about each other as their opponents lunged, throwing them both to the ground with the motion. Miki's hilt fell hard, cracking down upon the hand of his attacker, shattering the bone within. Kozue stabbed instead, puncturing the man's arm, then ripping it out violently. Screaming in agony and defeated, the two attackers retreated, running like rabid animals.

Juri had dueled many opponents, but this one was particular. He didn't let the staircase inhibit his blade, instead using the close walls as guards as he thrust and parried, using the momentum from his forward steps to make the attacks fall faster against Juri. But he made one critical mistake, that Juri wasn't an amateur, but the best. Narrowly parrying another vicious attack, she riposted, going high, then turning the attack downward to strike her foe's vulnerable leg.

A cry of anguish ripped out of her opponent as he want toppling down the stairs, crashing at the bottom. Satisfied that he would not rise again, she moved to help the struggling Mitsuru. He had fended his opponent off well, but several long cuts told of his waning strength as his foe hacked down on him, using the blade as much like a whip as a sword.

Parrying the heavy overhead strikes, he tried to withdraw, but the attacks fell hard on him, ripping the rapier from his grasp. He cried in terror as his foe thrust down, only to watch the man topple to the floor, his skull bleeding from Juri's pommel strike.

Defeated, the remaining attackers dragged themselves off, giving their beleaguered prey a breath. Grabbing the phone, Miki put it to his ear, but no tone issued. He lifted it higher, seeing a severed cord below.

"Oh no! How are we going to get help now?" Miki's despair was short lived, as the wail of sirens could be heard approaching the house.

"I believe we have won, for now." Juri stated, picking up one of the dropped swords. Noticing a crest emblazoned on the hilt she examined it. The head of a wolf flanked by swords on either side.

"A wolf in a rose garden." Juri whispered distractedly, staring after the escape path of their foes. "No, this is not done yet."


	11. Anarchy

Chapter 11

Anarchy

The boy walked along the sidewalk, heading for the academy. He liked to be early, walking when no one was out, before the walkways were crowded with students, before the noise, before the chaos of life began in the rest of the world.

Though it was dark, the shadows didn't bother him, though the sounds of the night encroached, he ignored them. Nothing in his world had changed for as long as he could remember, and he was happy with it.

"Whooooool." A haunting cry broke the night, drawing his eyes. This wasn't a sound of the night, but the great howl of a beast. Following the sound, he found himself outside a small wooded copse near the school grounds. Making his way to the tree line, he saw the source of the sound. A wolf, far larger than any the boy had ever seen before, sat among the trees, howling into the sky.

Frightened, but strangely curious, the boy approached the wolf. The creature finished another long howl and looked at him, its eyes piercing to the depths of his soul. He continued his approach, drawn to the majestic creature.

"I've been waiting for you." It said in a strong voice, causing the boy to step back in surprise.

"A-a talking wolf? I-uh, ah, hello." He managed to stutter.

"Yes, it has been a long time, Ryan. I haven't startled you too badly, I hope."

"How do you know my name?" Ryan shivered, staring at the wolf as it rose, approaching him at a walk.

"I know many things, though my memory is incomplete and my form a mystery to myself." He said, his words calm, assured. "But that isn't important right now, sword bearer. Your Prince needs your assistance."

"But I don't-" A flash of memory crossed his mind, a young man, his arm wrapped around the neck of a wolf, swimming into the stormy seas. He watched as the two disappeared from sight, lost to the hazy world of his memory. Another entered, a much taller man, who carried himself with great dignity and strength. He felt a chill run up his back at the sight, staring up at the taunting figure before him.

_"You will go to the other side Ryan, and wait for the Prince there. If he comes, you must let us know before he escapes my grasp again."_ This terrible figure within his mind brought shivers to Ryan, an ancient nightmare within his mind that was given flesh.

Then came the memory of a boy, his own age, his friend and companion. One he looked to for guidance and strength, like a big brother. That man wanted his brother, wanted to take him away, back to the place he fled from.

Realizing he was still standing before the wolf, he blinked, regaining his composure. He could see more clearly now, the wolf was as much a friend as the boy had been. A name came to mind, a sense of loyalty, of closeness. Dropping to one knee, he bowed before his old mentor. "Ragnarok, I am ready to serve my Prince. I am the sword bearer, who is vowed in life or death, to stand by him. Command me, and I shall go."

"Good, you remember. Follow me, there is much to do."

***

The elevator chimed, the door slid open. A hundred blank faces turned and watched. Utena stepped off into the apartments. Akio rose to meet her, walking up with open arms and a smiling face. Utena's smack sent him reeling, his left hand upon his cheek. Anthy looked on from her seat upon the sofa, her insides turned to ice at the sight of her former friend in such a hostile mood.

"I assume you're angry with me." Akio's voice only held the slightest edge of scorn.

"You had my friend murdered." Her reply was colder than an arctic wind. Seeing an advantage, he took his opportunity to strike. A snake lay upon a cage, watching a white mouse that sat within. Anthy placed her hand over Chu Chu's eyes, hiding them from the spectacle.

"Murder is a strong word," Akio said, gripping her wrist as he moved over her, his voice dripping honey as he gazed into her eyes, "and you of all people know that taking part in the Duels of the Rose is the same as taking your life within your own hands. Your friend took a risk he wasn't ready to, and paid the price."

Utena tried to pull away, turning her face from his as he drew closer, vainly attempting to hide the tears his words brought to her eyes, but it was useless. The snake was in the cage, watching the mouse, ready to consume it.

"I can only make condolences, perhaps find out who was responsible, let you know who it was. I am sorry for what happened, but it's really all I can do." Utena felt her heart waver at his soft, tempting words, drawn close to the warmth of his skin.

"No!" She shouted, pulling sharply away from his grasp, her face full of anguish and rage. "I won't fall again, Akio! No matter what you say, he was murdered on your whim, and I hold you responsible for his death."

Straightening up, his voice disappointed, he replied. "Very well, meet me at the dueling arena tomorrow at midnight. We shall settle this then."

"Fine with me." Utena replied. She turned, her eyes becoming sad as they met Anthy's for a moment. She quickly made her way to the elevator, taking it back down into the world of the living, leaving the coffin behind. The snake sat upon the couch, several long scratches upon its nose. The white mouse sat in its cage, unharmed but shaking after its encounter with the deadly predator.

Returning to the sofa where Anthy sat, Akio smiled at his little sister, brushing her hair. He thought to himself, how she had suddenly gotten quiet again. The nightmares she was having seemed to bring the old Anthy back, the girl who was too scared to do for herself. He liked it that way, so much easier to play with.

"She's gone now, we're alone again, sister mine." His voice sultry as his hand played down her shoulder, pulling away the soft material. "Soon, Utena will be dealt with, then we can forget all about her."

Pushing him away, Anthy ran to her room, sobbing. Nothing more than a trickle of light from the hall made its way past the locked door. Anthy curled up in the corner, wracked with shameful tears as Akio knocked hard upon the door.

"Anthy, come out of there! Please, Anthy, listen to me."

Pulling out a photo, she looked at it through teary eyes. It was a picture of Akio, Utena, and herself. Gripping the edge of the photo, she tore it, carefully ripping off the portion with Akio's face upon it, she crumpled it up. For long hours, all she did was stare, stare at the picture of herself, and Utena.

***

The Rose Bride walked quietly into the garden, closing the door behind her. She gazed about at the roses of the gilded greenhouse that stood within the school's court yard. Her eyes caught movement, but she paid it no heed as she ran her delicate fingers along the blooming roses.

"Come to enjoy the flowers, Cassandra?" Edric asked, his glasses hiding those piercing eyes that were characteristic of those with power over the land across the sea.

She looked at him, her eyes seductive and disdainful at the same time. "I come as I please. Does that bother you?"

Edric gave a small smirk. "Strong willed for a Rose Bride, aren't we?"

She smiled at his remark. "I am whatever my lover wants me to be, and now, he wants me to be his negotiator, so thus I shall be."

"I see, and what have you been sent to negotiate?"

"Utena Tenjou." Her reply was calm, but Edric sensed something deeper within it. He noticed the roses she had been touching were withering.

"So your master is willing to submit her to us? I am glad to hear it. What is her condition?" A boy stumbled past the rose garden, his body bruised from some sport he had been playing, but he cradled his arm delicately, agony hidden upon his blank face.

"That is good to hear, I hope my master enjoys his new pet." Edric chuckled darkly, his eyes seeing much farther than she intended. _So, you would think to betray us? She may be strong, but we will break her, and your Prince will be denied his prize. We are not your pawns, but your betters. Eternity is ours, witch, and we will take it for ourselves._

"She will be at the dueling arena tomorrow, midnight." Cassandra turned away from him, her own grin hidden from him. If he got rid of that troublesome girl, he would be doing her a favor, no matter what he thought. He was indeed good at this game, but she was better, and would claim the prize for herself. Ohtori's Prince was hers alone, and Utena, nothing more than an obstruction.

***

Touga couldn't calm his heart, or quiet his mind. First Saionji, and now Nanami, was he really on the winning side at all? They had both turned away, their faces becoming blank as they walked into the darkness, leaving him standing alone in an ever increasing void. He could not understand why they would abandon Eternity, and yet, they had cast it aside and walked their own ways.

_"He was my friend! I won't consign his fate up to nothing!" _Saionji's words resounded in his mind.

_"If being living sacrifices is the fate of those who seek Eternity, I don't want it!" Nanami threw her ring off into the grass, then strode moodily into the house._ He could not escape her decision, her absolute rejection of all that had been accomplished. Then another thought occurred to him, what had been accomplished in all this?

He wracked his brain for an answer, a reason, something that could justify all that he had done to gain Eternity, but he came up empty. There was no reason, they had been right. They were walking away, leaving him to live in the past, to sit in his own little eggshell, alone.

_"So, not done with the duels? I was sure that when I left, everyone was against them." _Utena's words fluttered, an echo in his mind.

She had tried to tell him that something was wrong, that things shouldn't have been this way, and all he did was tell her how nothing else mattered. He ignored every warning, treating her words like those of a child. He was starting to understand, this whole thing was wrong. This place, the empty people living empty lives within, like puppets on strings. They went through their lives, acting exactly as they were told, following a pattern just as they were expected to.

The only ones he could see, the only ones he could care about, they were those who refused to fall into this pattern, this normalcy. They, like he, strove to be more than the pattern permitted, and in being so came into conflict with the pattern's weaver.

_"No, I don't want your Eternity! It's nothing more than a lie, and I don't want any part of it."_ Utena had been right, she had denied Eternity's right to dominate her, made her way outside the pattern that decided for them their fate. She had been brave enough to break free of the world that held them, and in doing so had tugged other threads loose of the tapestry.

Struggling to accept what he could no longer deny within his own mind, Touga made his way to the bathroom. Filling the sink with water, he began splashing his face with the cool liquid, rubbing it into his eyes.

A stinging sensation began to flood through his face, and his eyes began to burn. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror, but saw something different. It was indeed him, but this him had reached through the reflection, still holding a bottle of acid upside down over the water.

"Aaaaagh!" Touga screamed, his hand flailing for a towel as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to protect them from the burning, but he was too late. As he scrambled to wipe his face off, he reached for the toilet, thrusting the towel into the bowl, and wiping rigorously over his skin with it. His anguished cries resounded, then lowered, and finally ceased as he drew the towel from his face.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have looked too deep for your answers. Then at least you wouldn't have had to pay with your sight. Hahahahaha!" The mocking laughter faded from his ears as Touga opened his eyes, but all he beheld was darkness.\


	12. The Sun Rises

Chapter 12

The Sun Rises

Utena lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, her heart thumping in her breast at the thought of her battle tonight. She looked over at her clock, the hands reading seven twenty-three. Sighing with restlessness, she rolled onto her stomach. She turned her eyes out the window, to the streets outside. A happy, middle aged couple walked by, their smiles seeming to glow in the dusk. Between them, a little, pink haired girl held their hands as she smiled up at her parents.

Time seemed to slow as the girl's head turned until she was looking right at Utena. Her bright smile suddenly ignited within the teenager's heart, and realization started to flow. Utena's breath caught in her throat, she watched as the little girl from the docks walked off around a corner, disappearing from sight.

The clock read nine forty-eight, and yet Utena still lay in her bed, her thoughts racing back deep into her past. Her parents, her childhood, her hopes, her dreams, her Prince. Those innocent days, long carried off into the dust strewn pages of history.

The clock ticked, struck eleven, and let out a series of rings. Akio, the man who had stolen her life, appeared within her mind. He had led her into his trap. He had toyed with her emotions. He had stolen her innocence. He had lied to her. He had tried to take her soul, a sacrifice to regain his purity, purity that had long since ceased to be. Pushing herself out of her bed, Utena took the sword she had borrowed from the school, wrapping its belt about her waist.

She then picked up a half finished bowl of food from the study table, and began to eat. Her stomach turned, and she set it back down, still unfinished. Turning to the door, she let out a long sigh, and made her way to her fate.

***

High in the sky, upon the platform in the sky, he waited. Looking up at the castle that revolved overhead, he thought about Eternity, that immortal power that could revolutionize the world. Smiling, knowing that power would soon be his, he turned back to his servant.

"How much longer, Edric? How much longer before I can claim my bride?" His voice was sweet like a warm fire on a frozen night.

Edric bowed, holding his right hand over his heart. "It will be soon, my lord. She is scheduled to arrive in only a few minutes."

"Good, I was beginning to think it would take too long."

"May it never be, my lord." Edric smiled. Soon, the girl would belong to his lord, her heart won by he who was worthy of Eternity. That was all well, but it was his own reward that burned in Edric's heart. All his ambitions, his efforts, and all of his wasted life would be redeemed tonight, when his lord gave him the desires of his own heart.

Returning upright, he approached his lord, placing a golden rose upon his uniform. Stepping back, he looked over the man standing before him, admiration welling up inside him. Prince Conall was by every means impressive, sturdy, handsome, and elegant. But it was his golden hair and deep emerald eyes that impressed Edric the most. The Prince could entrance those who dared to meet his gaze, drawing them under his power. They would never realize it, but they would fall to his will like puppets, nothing more than marionettes upon his strings.

***

Utena made her way silently through the woods, walking along a quiet, yet well beaten path. A clearing opened up before her, broad marble steps flanked by fountains, ending in a large white gate of bars, a simple handle breaking its surface, the Rose Crest formed in stone over the passage.

Hesitantly, she reached into her pocket, drawing out the little white ring with the Rose Seal upon it. A sharp breath tore out of her as she bit back tears, sliding the ring on to her left hand. Gritting her teeth, she took hold of the handle. A droplet of water flew from the gate, breaking over the seal on the ring. With a great gushing, all the fountains began to shoot high overhead on either side as the gate itself seemed to become liquid and shift from in front of her.

Stepping through, she walked up to the massive pillar surrounded by a great corkscrew staircase, leading off into the sky. For a moment, she regarded the elevator in the middle of the pillar, then turned to the endless flight of stairs.

Higher and higher, the stairs rose until they carried her into the sky, and finally to the platform where Edric waited atop the stairs. "Greetings, favored one. The Prince awaits you."

"Let's just get this overwith." Utena growled in reply, then stopped at the sight of the man she would be facing. "What are you doing here?"

Prince Conall strode forward, his cape fluttering in the winds blowing over the platform. "It has been a long time, Princess."

"Princess!?" Utena took a step back, unsure of what was going on.

"Yes, we have been looking for you for a very long time." His voice cut its way deep into her, stroking her heart. She could feel her body's longing, her desire for her Prince welling up again. Her resistance started to fade, and she stepped closer to him.

"After all this time, your parents may finally rest in peace."

Immediately, her guard went back up. "My parents!? What do you know about my parents?"

"No need for defensiveness," he whispered as he drew up to her, brushing his fingers over her cheek, "a Princess is not born of common blood as you must know. And you, my dear girl, are most unique."

"You didn't answer my question." Utena resisted, but slowly her eyes were being drawn into his, the command he held breaking away the walls within her.

"Your parents were very special, rulers without peer." He smiled as his hand brushed her hair, drawing her gently closer into his arms. "They were rulers in this place, before what is now was, and they had a beautiful daughter who was the pride of their life. When she was very young, her parents sought out a Prince who would be good enough for their daughter, and made a pact with the Prince's father, that the two should be wed."

"A sudden tragedy struck them down, robbing their little Princess of her family. Promises were forgotten, times changed, and the little girl grew up. She didn't understand what happened, and was lost in the world. One day, many years later, she met a Prince, who had been looking for her for a long time. He was overjoyed when he finally found her, taking her into his arms. And I have found you, Utena."

Utena's heart was beating wildly now, and she longed to sink into Conall's arms. He drew her closer to kiss her, when a shout cut across the platform. "Utena!"

She looked, torn from Conall's gaze by the shout. There, standing at the head of the stair, stood Nemo. Her eyes grew wide, and she called out to him. "Nemo, you're alive!"

Gritting his teeth, Conall glared at the intruder. "Edric, remove this intruder!"

Unhesitatingly, Edric swiftly strode towards the intruder, drawing his rapier and whipping it about himself as he approached. Drawing a longsword from his side, Nemo moved to engage him, whirling his sword in a similar pattern. They closed quickly on each other, their blades meeting with a tremendous crash.

Edric's blade was shorn in two by the clash, and before he could react, he was struck by the flat of Nemo's sword, thrown aside. Nemo continued to walk towards Conall and Utena, his pace never even broken by Edric's resistance.

"Get your hands off my friend!"

"You dare to stand up to a Prince of the Old Way!? I will crush you for your insolence!" Conall snarled. Then, pausing, he turned to smile at Utena. "Princess, I will require your assistance in defeating this wretch."

Utena started to speak, but was cut short as he hovered his hand over her chest. A white light glowed from under it, and the hilt of a long, elegant blade emerged. Gripping it, he drew the beautiful sword from within her.

"This story can have only one true Prince, and I shall not relinquish my place to a pauper!" Conall said, pointing the beautiful weapon at Nemo.

Utena, regaining herself, placed a hand on her chest. Her breathing had become normal again, the passion she had felt retreating from her body. Sudden realization as to what was happening brought her back around to reality as she looked to the two young men, the Prince, and her risen friend. "What the heck is going on?" She whispered to herself.

Glancing at Utena, Nemo then smiled at Conall. "Your power over her is broken, she has been freed of the darkness you veiled her eyes with."

Gritting his teeth, Conall retorted. "A minor problem, but one that hardly matters. She is still engaged to me, and I intend to make good on my claim!"

"So you would make her a slave, force her to bow to your will. You are an insufferable beast, and as long as I draw breath, you will not touch her." Nemo's voice had become cold again, but the fire in his eyes burned brightly, boring into his foe. Conall glared back but found no power over his fierce opponent.

"Then I will have to take your breath as well!" Conall lunged forward, the blade he drew from Utena clashing viciously against Nemo's mighty sword. Shoving forward, he pushed Nemo back, laughing. "You are no match for me, little pup! I will break you like glass!"

Regaining, his stance, Nemo twisted the blade, throwing a quick thrust past him. Conall fell to the ground, overbalanced by his reckless attack. "No, you won't break me. Despite all your might, you are still a coward, hurting people with your words. You find what strikes deepest, then twist the truth to your advantage. I know you lied to Utena, that you tried to break her with stories of her past. That you made yourself into her Prince."

Rising, he whirled on Nemo, snaring. "How would you know? You're nothing more than a nameless fool who has dared oppose me!"

"I know," Nemo paused, "because I met the real Prince from your tale, and he has renounced any claim to her."

"What!? That's not possible! We have searched for him, but he is gone, drowned by the sea when he tried to escape our father's wrath!" Conall's heart grew cold, fear welling up through his body. He tried to convince himself that Nemo was lying, but deep within, he knew just as well, the Prince was alive.

Lunging towards his foe, Conall thrust at his opponent, feinted Nemo's attack , and slashing at his thigh. Nemo cried out in pain as the blade bit deep, spilling blood upon the ground. He whirled, laughing in triumph as he brought the blade down on his foe.

"Die!"

Suddenly, a bright light shone in his eyes, blinding the Prince. Nemo rose quickly, striking the rose from his foe's chest, throwing golden petals to the wind. As the bells tolled the call of victory and the celebration of the new day. Wiping his arm across his face, Conall roared in anger, swinging down upon Nemo.

"You don't get it, I will still kill you!"

The blade never struck. As the duel ended, the sword drawn from Utena simply vanished into the sunlight, leaving behind nothing of its presence.

"The sword of a noble soul will never serve you." Nemo rose, his eyes piercing Conall's soul, his words burning deep within. "Run."

Not hesitating another moment, Conall ran as fast as he could, fleeing the terrible enemy he could not conquer. Nemo looked over at Utena, the first hints of a smile forming on his face. He turned to approach her, only to have his leg give out.

"Nemo!" Utena ran up, dropping to her knees next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Are we still friends, Utena?" He asked, his voice much weaker than before.

"Of course we are." Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"Then I'll be fine."

***

Edric walked down the street, his hands buried in his pockets, a smile on his face. Prince Conall had been foolish to think he could take the Princess for himself. Instead of breaking Utena, he had made her stronger, giving her a key to unlock what was truly within her.

He reached around his side, rubbing at the tender spot where he had been hit by Nemo. It was hardly more than a bruise, and a necessary bit of acting on his part, but entirely worth it. He was no man's meat shield, and would not be sacrificed to the ambitions of any man.

Drawing his hands from his pockets, he straightened up, removing the smile from his face. He became the Edric everyone saw, walking steadily up to the grand door of Fuera Mansion. Taking the knocker, he rapped three times on the door in quick succession, then turned to wait.

A moment later, Venetia stepped out of the door, curtsying politely to her butler. Turning about she reached her hand through the crook in Edric's arm, handing her bag to him with the other.

"I'm glad to see you doing so well. Ever since that injury, I was worried that something bad might have happened to you. So how was the hospital? To your liking, I hope?" She said as they walked through the gate, heading back towards the academy.

"Yes it was, the physicians were excellent." He replied, his tone flat as usual.

"Good, because you owe me for that little trip."

"Of course, miss Venetia."


	13. Friday

Chapter 13

Friday

Nanami was feeling particularly groggy today. As she sat up in bed, her head span and her body ached, she couldn't seem to remember what had happened over the last few days. Crawling out of her bed, she opened her drawer, digging through her clothes for her gold uniform. At first, she was unconcerned that it wasn't right where she kept it, but as she dug and dug, all she found were white night dresses and party clothes.

The pile behind her grew and grew, more and more clothes were massing. All her drawers were opened, yet there was no sign of her uniform. Frustrated, she picked up a discarded plain girl's uniform that lay crumpled on the floor and put it on.

She walked out of her bedroom in a huff, making her way to the dining room. Some men were painting the walls upon a ladder, their paint cans on the edge of the top step. Nanami passed under the ladder, bumping it, and sending the green paint toppling down on her.

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" The painters rushed down to help her.

"Aaagh! Why is everything going wrong today!?" Nanami screamed in a fit.

"Boy, I'm sorry about that. I guess it's not your lucky day is it?" One of the painters said.

"Not my lucky day?" Nanami removed the paint bucket from her head, which was now an awkward green color.

"Yeah, didn't you know it's bad luck to walk under a ladder?" He asked.

"I had no idea. No wonder I've been so messed up, today isn't my lucky day!" Cheered up by her discovery, she made her way back to her room triumphantly.

"Strange girl, eh?" The worker said.

***

Nanami had pulled off the paint covered uniform, and was singing to herself as she removed the nasty green paint. "Unlucky day, unlucky day, trouble's come my way!"

In the bathroom down the hall, a painter had just gotten finished a fairly full toilet sitting. He glanced down at what he'd left behind, then turned away with a face. He flushed, but there was too much to go down, so he flushed again! It was still there, so he flushed again, and again, and again! Finally it was gone, to the relief of the painter.

"Aaaaagh!" Nanami's pained scream could be heard throughout the house. She scrambled out of the burning hot shower, slipped on the floor, and went sliding into the bathroom vanity. The force of her impact rocked the large vanity mirror, which started to topple.

Nanami saw it coming and scrambled away from it. Crash! The mirror hit the bathroom floor, breaking into a million tiny fragments. Pulling herself from the floor, she stared at the broken glass that now scattered across the bathroom. Scowling with concentration, she began to slowly make her way across the floor.

"Ouch! Ahh! Shh! Eep! Oww! Youch!" Finally making it across the floor, she sat down and pulled the glass slivers from her tender feet. "Today really is my unlucky day!" She moaned.

Crawling across her bedroom floor, she began searching through the clothing once again for another uniform to wear. After digging through most of the pile of clothes, she found one from a few years before. Pulling it on, she struggled to fit herself into the now tight garment.

"Why don't they make these things more adjustable?" She complained as she squirmed into the uniform. "Now I remember why I stopped wearing them."

Having pulled on the over tight uniform, she walked out of her room again, making sure to keep her distance from the painters. She reached the dining room safely, where Touga was already eating. Something was different about him today though, very different.

"Aha! I knew something looked wrong! Why are you wearing sunglasses in the house?" Nanami stated, pointing at her brother.

"No reason, I just felt like it is all." He answered calmly, scraping his fork carefully along his plate, finally finding his eggs. He gently lifted them to his mouth with almost slow deliberation. "What brought you to breakfast so late, Nanami?"

"I guess I'm just having an unlucky day. First I couldn't remember what was going on. Then I couldn't find my school uniform. The painters dropped a paint bucket all over my head after I walked under their ladder, the water got really hot in the shower, and then the vanity mirror broke, and I could only find a uniform that was too tight." Nanami explained, her voice a simpering whine.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nanami. Perhaps things will get better at school." He said, moving carefully to pick up his plate. It slipped, falling to the floor with a clatter. Touga knelt to pick it up, losing the sunglasses in the process.

"Are you feeling all right, big brother?" Nanami began to get worried as she saw her brother fumbling on the ground, trying to retrieve the fallen items.

Touga's sigh told her it was not, and as he rose up, his eyes opened. His deep blue eyes had turned to the color of the sky, unmoving and haunting. He faced his sister as she gasped, staring at his blind pupils.

"I was hoping it would just go away, but I'm afraid the damage is permanent. I'm blind, Nanami." His voice was calm, but Nanami was not.

She rushed to hug her brother, tears forming on the edges of her eyes. "No! It can't be true! What happened to your eyes?"

He placed his arms around his sister, holding her firmly. "It was an accident. I was washing my face with some water that had an acid in it. I had Doctor Phillis look at them, and he said that unless my sight came back on its own within a few days, there was little chance my eyes will see again."

"I'm sorry, big brother! It's all my fault! Me and my bad luck!" She cried.

"Nonsense Nanami. This wasn't your fault at all, I've just had an accident." He took her by the shoulders, smiling down to her. "If God saw fit to make me blind, I am sure he has a good reason for me to be this way."

Snuffing back a tear, she nodded up to him. "Uh huh."

"Now, go get yourself some food before school. Otherwise you'll be hungry until lunch."

"Yes big brother." Nanami hugged him again before turning to the table, sitting herself down for breakfast.

Touga turned and headed away, wondering to himself if this was God's punishment after all.

***

Making her way to the academy, Nanami watched the building loom closer, staring up at it's high tiered windows and elegant curves. She thought about all that had happened over the past few days, the dreams that continued to haunt her, the loss of her beloved brother's sight, and her own poor luck that morning.

"Good luck today, you'll need it!" One girl said to another as they walked.

"Why would I need good luck today?" The other asked as Nanami leaned closer to hear.

"Didn't you know? Today is friday the thirteenth, the unluckiest day ever!"

"That's today!?" The second girl squealed. "I need to find a circle right away! Circles are the only defense against evil spirits!"

"Well," the first replied, "I already found a four leaf clover, and a lucky horseshoe, so I'm safe."

"Hey, could you let me borrow your horseshoe?" The second asked shakily.

"No, get your own!" The first ran off, leaving the second to chase after her.

Nanami was starting to sweat. _Friday the thirteenth!? How come no one told me that today was friday the thirteenth? I better find myself something lucky, and soon._ She hastened her walk, glancing skyward for fear of something else falling on her. She didn't see the break in the concrete that caught her toe, sending her plummeting to the ground.

"Oww! Oh that's it. I'm cursed, I know it!"

A gentle hand took hers and lifted her from the ground. "Are you alright?"

"How can I be alright? I'm cursed!" Nanami said sharply as she turned to look at the man helping her. Laverne's warm face silenced her anger almost immediately, bringing a flush to her cheeks.

"Well, I'll just have to fix that, now won't I? If I recall, the way to break a curse on a Princess," he paused, leaning closer to her, "is a kiss from a Prince." His lips brushed hers, then pressed deeper, filling her with passion. All her life, she had wondered about how it felt to be kissed by a real Prince. At that moment, she wasn't wondering anymore.

"Ahem!" A sharp, snooty voice intruded upon Nanami's fantasy, bringing her to realize they were still in the open. "What are you two doing! This is entirely inappropriate behavior for children."

They both turned to face the woman, a tall, sickly slender woman in her thirties, wearing a pair of gaudy butterfly sunglasses. Her arms were crossed and her face, normally a frown, was scowling down upon them.

Thinking quickly, Laverne stood, pulling Nanami firmly to her feet behind him. "It was my fault. I asked her if she liked the smell of my cologne, but when she got a whiff of it, the stuff made her a little faint. I was only trying to keep her from hitting her head."

"Very well, make sure not to wear it again. We can't be having students pass out in class just because you need to smell funny." She walked by them, looking for some other poor victim to torment. "Miss Tenjou! Why can't you dress like a normal girl."

"Whew, that was a bit too close." Laverne smirked as he watched the teacher depart. "I owe you an apology, I went too far." He faced her again, but all she did was smile.

"Please, don't apologize. I didn't mind it at all."

***

Venetia stood with her mouth agape at the scene. She could hardly believe the nerve of Laverne! He wasn't miserable at all, but was wooing that whore Nanami again. She turned to go find Edric, to have him fix those two for good, but then thought better of it. _Not this time, Nanami! I'll get my revenge on you myself._

Her agile mind began conceiving ways of taking her wrath out on them, to turn their lives to social ruin. As she walked, she tried to puzzle out what would damage their reputations the most. Then a thought occurred to her.

The power that End of the World had given them! Edric had warned her about using it, but that hardly mattered. He was just overcautious, too afraid to put their advantages to real use. She smiled at the thought of his response. _You mean, you defeated them by yourself? I underestimated your abilities, you are truly a master. Please, show me how you so brilliantly orchestrated their fall, I wish to learn._

Laughing within her own mind, Venetia strutted into school, so proud of her brilliant plan that she didn't see the gaudy teacher ahead of her. She bumped into the older woman, hardly enough to jostle her, but the teacher's favorite butterfly glasses fell from her nose. She tried to regain her balance, the crack of plastic and glass accentuating her footfall.

"Aaaah! My glasses, look what you've done to them!" The teacher howled, anger boiling onto her face.

"They're only glasses, and not even proper ones at that. You should really get some better taste in clothes too." Venetia blew off the teacher with hardly a glance.

Quivering with rage, the older woman watched as Venetia continued down the hall. This was getting intolerable! Students treating their betters like nothing! First Utena Tenjou wearing boys clothes, and now the intolerable Venetia Fuera pushing her around. She wanted to scream, have all the insubordinate students kicked out of school, but it would never happen. The chairman was always strong-arming her into submission for getting on the students' cases. With a sigh of annoyance, she turned away, looking for some other miserable soul to torment.

***

Nanami sighed with pleasure as she sat back, thinking about how much she loved friday the thirteenth. Sure, the day had started out rotten, but it was so much better now that her early troubles had been forgotten. Rolling her shoulders in delight, she looked down at Laverne, who was rubbing lotion over her feet.

Laverne was having no less a good time. Leaning forward, he sniffed her leg as his hands played down her soft feet, fondling each toe gently. His hands, coated in sweet smelling oils, rubbed lithely up and down her bare feet, working into the contours and relaxing the muscles.

Nanami leaned her head over the back of the seat, moaning with sheer delight. Standing slowly, Laverne came up beside her, kissing her gently, passionately. He reached around her, lifting her from the chair, and spinning her slowly in circles.

_This must be what it feels like to be a Princess, it must be._ Nanami thought to herself, too overwhelmed by the sensation to speak. Laverne didn't say anything either, he didn't have to. She already knew, he would give anything for her, he would make her feel special.

The gate of the elevator to the Student Council's platform ground closed, bringing its lone passenger away from the two lovers. The girl gripped her shoulders, feeling quite alone...


	14. And the Blind Shall See

Chapter 14

And the Blind Shall See

_This is my punishment, for all my sins, my eyes have been closed._ With each passing day, Touga grew more despondent. He longed for sight again, for the power to behold the world as he once had. Before, he had watched the patterns unfold, seen the destinies of those around him, and even beheld Eternity, and yet, now he was nothing. His friends and enemies had surpassed him, his lackeys no longer believed in him, and he had to hide the shame of his blindness from the world.

School had been difficult, but not impossible. He was resourceful, able to figure out how to get around some of the obstacles his blindness had caused, but not all of them. Soon, those things he could not escape would come back, and he would find himself at a dead end.

Sitting in his chair, he thought about this most horrible predicament. _I can use contacts to hide the damage, but that may only be a temporary solution in this mess. What I need is the ability to see again. If only there was some way to- Wait, that's it! Eternity, it holds the power of miracles! I must gain the Rose Bride._

Touga stood up, growing more excited with the thought, then a problem came. _But this Rose Bride doesn't have that power, she's just a replacement for Anthy, who actually possesses the power. I have to find a way to win her without my sight._ Striding over to the wall, he felt along it until he came to the sword case. Reaching within, he drew out a long blade, elegant and slender.

Feeling its balance, he swept the sword about, probing with the point, making his way around the room, tapping things with it. His excitement began to grow as he continued learning, feeling, moving about. The blade tapped against the table, bumped a lamp, moved over the surface of the floor, brushed aside the curtains._ I can do it! All I need is to feel what I can't see! But first, I have to master the use of the sword without being able to see my opponent._

Tapping his way into the hall, he walked more confidently than he had since getting blinded, his memory marking everything in the house within the confines of his mind. He made his way down the hall, and into the living room. Brushing his hand out, he found his cell phone sitting upon a side table. Taking it, he dialed in a number, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello?" The masculine voice on the other end responded.

"Saionji, I need to ask a favor of you." He said.

***

"Blind!? But how? I saw you at school just yesterday, and you didn't seem to have any problems then." Saionji wasn't sure he believed Touga. They stood in the large study, on either side of a large round carpet, facing each other.

Touga, who was having an easier time finding people he could hear, reached up, taking the sunglasses off his face. "Ah! So it is true!" Saionji looked shocked, staring at the sky blue pupils that replaced the deep blue ones Touga had been born with.

"Yes, it is true. That is why I need your help, Saionji. In order to get my sight back, I must have the power to perform miracles, the power of Eternity. The only way I can ever be free is to recover my sight." Touga's voice was dead serious. "I need your help, Saionji, no one else can do it."

Turning aside, Saionji glared at one of the chairs. Sitting on its cushion was a white ring adorned with the Rose Seal. He faced his old friend again. "I will never become a duelist again, but I will help you."

"That's all I ask." Touga replied, raising the sword in his hand. The sound of metal scraping metal came to his ears as Saionji drew his katana. They faced each other, their blades held in fighting stances. Several moments passed, and neither of them made a move.

Out the grand windows, the sun broke through the clouds, filling the room with golden sunlight. Saionji stepped, attacking his friend, but finding no resistance. Touga was still waiting, unmoving, as if he had simply been turned to stone.

"Touga, are you all right?" Saionji asked, concern finding its way into his voice.

"I'm fine," he replied, "just learning to listen." His blade rose slowly until it touched Saionji's, tapping it gently. A sudden eruption of swiftness, and his blade hovered over Saionji's throat, where it hung for a moment, before being withdrawn. Saionji didn't reply, only drew back, still watching his friend.

"Attack me again." Touga called, readying himself. Saionji came at him, swinging down at Touga's head. Reacting quickly, but inaccurately, he clumsily parried the blade.

"Again!" Touga called, backing up a pace for space.

Saionji came at him again, thrusting for his chest. This time, Touga didn't hesitate. Sweeping his blade across his chest, he forced the katana aside, sending Saionji toppling to the ground.

Not a word was said, only the clashing of steel marking the passage of time. Back and forth they dueled, always accentuated by Touga's words. "Again! Again! Again!"

***

Leander smirked at the sight of the letter within his locker. They dared challenge him for the Rose Bride again! Ha! Ever since he had killed Nemo, no one had even thought about issuing him a challenge. He pulled the letter out of his locker, opening it to reveal words he was all too familiar with.

Come to the Forest Dueling Arena at midnight.

"When will the fools learn, death is the only destiny of those who challenge me." Leander said to himself, tossing the letter aside casually.

"You dropped this." He hadn't even heard Cassandra approach until she was right behind him, holding out the letter he had thrown. She smiled at him with that calm warmth he so enjoyed. Grinning, he took her around the waist and drew her close.

"I don't want it anymore, but after tonight's duel, I think I might want something else from you." The predatory gleam in his eye gave her a shiver, but she held it.

Still smiling, she replied. "Of course, whatever you say."

As the two of them left the lockers, Juri approached, her eyes overshadowed by darkness. Leander paused, looking at the fencing captain, no longer seeing a vision of perfection, but another conquest to be gained. Upon the wall, his shadow was holding a leash to Cassandra, who stood behind him, and a second leash in his free hand. He approached Juri, a confident smile on his face.

"Lady Juri, it's been a while since we've talked." He lowered his voice, a lecherous grin starting to form on his lips. "Perhaps it would be best if we spent some quality time together."

"I'm not interested." She replied, her tone flat.

"Not interested? Is that why you always look so alone, so distant from everything around you? Why don't you relax for a while, I bet it will do you a lot of good." He reached out and gripped her shoulder, turning the young woman to face him. The shadow was holding up the leash, moving it towards the neck of Juri's shadow, which was now sitting on the floor like a dog.

"I said NO!" Juri smacked his hand from her shoulder angrily, a ferocious scowl on her face. Surprised, Leander jerked away from her as if she had tried to bite him.

"So, too good for anyone else! You're becoming just like the rest of them, too self-righteous for your own good!" He turned away from her, his grin fading into an angry frown. "I used to think you were perfect, Juri, but now I see you for what you truly are. Nothing more than a whore who thinks too much of herself. You're a coward, hiding behind your false nobility, running from your own demons. Well, I hope you rot!"

Storming off, furious at being rejected, Leander made his way out of the academy grounds. The wind began to howl as clouds once again flowed in to blot out the sun. Deep within him, a blackness that had been, was growing. It had grown with each foe he killed, it had grown with each act of selfishness, pride, and prejudice. Now, it was throbbing to the point of bursting, filling his soul until nothing was unsoiled by its touch. He would take Eternity, the Rose Bride, and all that he wanted, and anyone who denied him be damned.

***

Akio watched as the students made their way home through the rain, heads covered by their school bags, hands, or whatever else they could get their hands on. Ever since the day Prince Conall had failed to capture Utena, the sun had shone brightly through the school, defying the season and growing as warm as summer. The sudden rain had brought all of that to an end.

Something was once again happening, the world was changing again. While it didn't bother him unduly, it was worrisome that so many things were happening beyond his ability to control. The arrival of Princes from across the sea, the reappearance of Nemo, the deaths of students that entered the Rose Duels, Anthy's rebellion to his will, each stood as a clear sign of what was to come.

It would not be long before someone else attempted to claim Eternity, he could feel it. The shadow of Dios had come to rest upon someone again, but this time, he wasn't sure who. The elevator doors slid open, admitting Cassandra to his quarters. She walked over with a bit more haste than usual, sitting upon one of the sofas.

Swirling a wineglass in his hand, Akio looked over at her. Anticipation and hope were written all over her face, hidden behind the veils expected of a Rose Bride. She sat quietly, unmoving as he walked over to her. As his hand brushed her hair, running down to her cheek, she shivered in pleasure.

Anger suddenly burned within Akio's heart at the sight of her weakness, her need. He struck her across the cheek, his eyes slimmed. "Do you even try anymore? I expected better from you than this."

Holding her cheek, she looked up at him with sad eyes, trying to conceal her feelings, and losing terribly. She scooted away, her heart wrenched apart by his callousness. Furious, both at himself and her for what he had done, Akio walked briskly to his room, trying to recollect himself. Cassandra watched him go, tears spilling down her cheek. She loved him as passionately as she could, but he still despised her! Trying to draw back into her shell, she searched for an answer, any answer, that might help her. There were none.

***

Leander made his way out onto the great platform, rain soaking him as he pulled the Rose Bride along with him. Now he was angry with her too. She had resisted him when he brought her, as if she had any right to do other than his will. A lone figure stood on the far side, obscured by the rain. Leander didn't care who it was, only that he might have what he wanted.

"Give me the sword!" He demanded angrily, reaching for her chest. The glowing pulse of light from within her released the hilt of his great blade, thrusting it into his hand. He drew it callously out, letting her fall to the ground as he drew it.

His opponent made no move, still standing like a statue as he approached. "Well, are you going to fight or what!?" The other figure began to walk slowly towards him, making no move to hurry.

"So you think this is a game!? I'll teach you to mock me!" Lunging through the rain, he swept his massive blade down on his foe, shouting as the sword fell upon his head.

It was suddenly twisted around the tall, redheaded man, forced to the ground by his opponent's blade. "You should really get control of yourself, or you won't stand a chance against me." Touga whispered, opening his blind eyes.

"Touga?" Leander drew back, pulling his sword up defensively. "What is this, some kind of trick?"

"No deception, my sight is gone, but not my will. It's strange, but I can feel you so much better now that my eyes are closed to me." He smiled, watching his foe in a fearful parody of sight.

"Hah! You really think you can beat me without the use of your eyes? I'll cut you down just like every other worthless duelist who dares face me!"

"You've gotten darker since I saw you last, are you sure you're all right?" Touga's question angered Leander, who attacked again. His thrust plunged towards the blind man's heart, but Touga snapped his blade around, throwing Leander to the ground past him. Snarling in rage, he swept the heavy sword at Touga's back. With casual effort, Touga stepped forward, just beyond the range of Leander's attack, as he turned to face the enraged boy.

"I suggest you drop your sword and surrender, before it's too late." Touga said, his voice cold.

"Never! I'll kill you for challenging me!" He lunged again, sweeping the great blade at Touga's shoulder. Moving like lightning, Touga's blade swirled, throwing Leander's attack around him. Leaning in close, he pushed slowly forward, driving Leander back step by step.

"I think it's time you learned that the game is over. You never did stand a chance against me, even without my sight. It's funny actually, you see, now that I am blind, who you are is so much more clear to me. You are a coward and a fool, judging people who fall beneath your expectations, then holding yourself over them as if somehow, you were a paragon of virtue yourself. In truth you are lower than the dirt you walk on, standing on the corpses of the slain, proclaiming yourself proudly. You have lied, mocked, cheated, stolen, murdered. Now your sins have caught up with you for all you've done."

"Oh, and by the way, this is from Saionji." Touga gave one final push, throwing Leander from the edge of the platform.

Whatever mercy there had been for Nemo, Leander would not receive it, nor would anyone seek to avenge him. Walking over to the Rose Bride, Touga scooped her up, saying nothing as he walked slowly down the spiraling stairs of the platform as the bells tolled in honor of the blind man's victory.


	15. Tinder

Chapter 15

Tinder

"Come on, you big baby." Utena said, her voice both cross and slightly amused. Nemo leaned on her shoulder as he limped along, trying to keep from putting pressure on his injured right leg. "If you'd stop straining yourself, maybe you would be getting better instead of reopening the wound."

"I'm sorry." Nemo hung his head shamefully.

"Don't be that way, I'm not mad at you, it's just... If you're not more careful, you won't get better. Besides, soccer is hardly a good sport for someone who's recovering from a leg injury." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stay mad at him. It was really strange, whenever he did something that annoyed her, he became positively remorseful. He was still like before, somewhat cold and distant, but the closer people got to him, the warmer he got.

"If you say so." He replied, looking over at her.

"If I say what?" Utena asked, having forgot what she had said a moment before.

"If you say I shouldn't be playing soccer, I'll stop."

"You only need to stop until your wound heals, that's all." She didn't know it, but her smile made Nemo feel so warm inside, like a spark of fire had been ignited within his heart. He felt different when he was with her, like there was more to this world than the misery that was borne of Akio's scheming. He longed to stay here, beside his friends, but sooner or later, he would have to leave.

"So, what happened anyway? When you fell from the platform, I mean." Utena asked, a bright curiosity lit within her eyes. For a moment, Nemo was distracted by the beautiful ring of her voice, the beauty of a girl who was unblemished by the impurities of surrender to this corrupted world.

"Nemo? Are you still here?" She laughed, bringing a fresh blush to his cheeks.

"Ah, when I fell, um, it's kind of complicated." He wasn't sure she would believe a word he said, but her eyes called into his soul, and he felt there was nothing he wouldn't tell her.

"That's okay, I like a good story."

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I was battling with Leander, the student who used the great sword. He came at me with the sword, but I managed to step just outside of his reach, then thrust in and cut his rose off. He grinned at me, then used the sword to push me off the edge."

"I tried to grab something, anything that would hold, but it was no use, and I fell from the platform. It seemed like forever, falling through the sky. I saw you and Saionji, reaching down towards me, trying to catch my hands, but you couldn't reach. Then someone else came, a little girl with pink hair. She smiled and held her hand out to me, so I gripped it."

"That was the last thing I remembered before waking. I was in the forest below the Dueling Arena, laying in the grass. I felt really bruised, but not badly hurt. There was someone with me, he helped me up, and told me..." Nemo hesitated, thinking for a moment. "He told me about a Prince who was looking for a Princess far away from home."

"The story was the same as the one Conall told you, except for one thing. He said that the Prince didn't want to claim her anymore, only to protect her, in honor of her parents. Conall is looking for him, trying to find him for their father, the one the Prince was fleeing."

"Wow, that's quite a story. Well, here's your dorm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Utena said, her voice trailing off as her eyes grew distant.

"Sure, take care." He replied, watching her as she turned and walked away.

"Goodbye, Princess." He whispered under his breath, and with a soft smile, he disappeared into the building.

***

Miki wasn't sure who was more surprised, he or Anthy, who had just bumped into him as he was walking out of the music room. "Oh, excuse me. I should have been paying more a-"

Miki's voice caught in his throat. Anthy, whom he usually knew to be a sound, quiet individual was in a terrible condition. Though she had tried to hide it, her hair was becoming slightly disheveled, her clothing just a little too wrinkly. Others might not have noticed it, but to Miki it was a sign of the worst.

"Oh Miki, I didn't see you there." She quickly drew back into her shell, trying to hide the horror he had seen reflected in her eyes. A deep fog drifted silently into the darkened corridor, turning passing students into phantasmal wraiths as they walked by, their words echoing into the void.

"Miss Himemia, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Worry filled his voice. Something deep within Anthy wanted to cry out, accept his hand of friendship. She hesitated, unsure for what seemed an eternity unto itself. The ticking of a clock began, resounding within the stifling fog, until she could hardly take it anymore.

Suddenly her knees seemed to give out, and she dropped to a sit, fighting back more tears. She could not show her sorrow here, not in the school. She was the Rose Bride, one who was meant to be in control of her emotions.

_Anthy please, stop this, I want you to be free._ Utena's words called out from the depths of her mind, a plea of hope for her friend.

_I can't! Even after all you did, I'm still alone! I will always be a slave to my need. My need for someone who cares about me... _Anthy responded to the voice, her own like that of a crying child.

_Oh Anthy, you don't have to be alone. Open your heart, there will always be someone who loves you. _Utena's voice seemed so sure, so confident. Anthy desperately wanted to believe her, to listen to her dearest friend, but she was too afraid.

Another sound drew into her mind, like the first twinkle of a star. It was followed by a soft, loving melody that seemed so familiar, so hopeful, Anthy grasped onto the sound. Far away, upon the sea, a man was pulled from the stormy waters, half drowned, and yet alive.

Her eyes opened, to see the music room around her. Miki was sitting at the piano, playing softly. The notes of the Sunlit Garden issued forth, filling Anthy with vitality, and something else she had not had for a long time, hope. Noticing she was awakening, Miki stopped playing, hurrying over to her side. He knelt next to her, concern showing on his face.

"Miss Himemia, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. What happened?" She asked, her voice weak.

"I'm not sure, one minute we were talking, the next you passed out on the floor. Mitsuru, who had arrived for lessons, helped me bring you in here, then went to get the nurse. It's only been a couple of minutes, but we were really worried for you."

_See, you're never really alone, Anthy. We're your friends, and we'll never abandon you._ Utena's voice was so kind, and Miki was looking out for her. She wanted to believe them, enough that she would give her world up, if only their words would be true.

***

"Isn't this a quaint picture." Juri looked up at the voice warily, her hand drifting to a fine sword that rested on the coffee table next to her. She didn't feel safe since the assault of the cloaked men. Ruka stood across the room, his phantom image leaning against the doorframe, smiling.

"Ruka? Why do you keep haunting me?" She replied in a mostly level tone, setting the book she had been reading next to the sword. She rose from her seat, walking towards him. Against the wall, the fireplace went dark, leaving the room unlit save for the starlight through the window, and the faint glow of the ghost.

"I can't leave you, Juri, not until you escape your own sorrow." He brushed one of her long curls. He whispered softly, lovingly in her ear. "You're holding on to me, and I'm trapped by it. It suits me fine though, I wouldn't want to leave until I knew you were happy again."

She looked at him, tears threatening to break through her resolve. "I am happy, Ruka." She tried to whisper, but her voice quavered, revealing her heart.

"No you're not. You see everyone else falling in love again, their hearts becoming fulfilled. Then you remember what you had, both the real and the illusion, and long for either, or anything that can fill the void. But you never find it, that place you want to be. Eternity can't give you love, and alone you walk, trying to convince yourself of the lie."

"I see through all that, my dear Juri, because to me your heart is an open book. Had he been right to you, you would have gladly taken that bastard, Leander, even knowing he was just using you." There was a soft laugh on Ruka's voice, not unkind, not heartless, but amused, like an adult who sees a child do something ignorant but cute. Juri tried not to look at him, to hide her tears from him, but it was no good. He knew her heart, and all that she longed for. "Juri listen, you are so much more special than anyone here realizes. You and each of the chosen."

"What chosen!? What is there to this world other than suffering and death!?" She suddenly broke, tears streaming openly as she gripped vainly at his uniform.

Ruka's smile grew a little sadder at her lack of understanding. "The chosen, each a Prince, a Princess, a Knight, or a Bearer. Holding a noble heart, chosen and drawn to break the curse of this fallen place. Like the others, you only remember a little piece of your story, the truth stolen by the very curse that binds you here, slowly pulling you into someone else's Eternity. Juri, do you believe you are common, or that you have no meaning other than to suffer?"

"No." Juri's voice had grown small, and she leaned upon his chest, the fight gone from her.

He rubbed her back gently with one hand, his voice soft and caring. "If you have the courage to follow me, I will reveal the truth to you. It may take some time, and it may hurt, but to be free and happy again, it will be worth all you have suffered."

Drawing slowly to her feet, she looked as him. Sadness still shone in her eyes, but she was no longer crying. "If it means setting you free," she paused, "setting us free, than I will do what you say. If I can not be free of this curse, I will never truly live again."

Nodding in approval, Ruka took her hand in his. "Noble words, Juri. Your heart has not been consumed by sorrow yet, and I will do all within my power to honor that brave heart." He turned away, looking back at her. "When I return, be ready, for many things will change. The curse is coming to an end, someone is going to shatter the Eternity of this place. Whether you stand through the storm or are swept away will depend on how strong you become when that fateful day comes."

He faded slowly from existence, disappearing into the darkness of night. The fire began to glow, rising until it burned steadily in its confines, lighting the room again.

"I'll be ready." Juri replied.

***

Edric didn't like it at all, the silence of the Fuera Estate was starting to worry him seriously. Venetia was nowhere to be found, nor had she been at school that day. A mounting sense of dread crawled through him as he walked the darkened corridors of the vast house, who's passages seemed to have become myriad and complex, a great maze within its boundaries.

Turning a corner, he spotted a faint light glowing through one of the doors. Panic welled within him as he raced over to it, looking up at the sign upon the door. _No! She couldn't have gone into the Forbidden Room! I told her to stay away from it!_ He opened the door, looking into the room where they had kept the secret that End of the World had given them.

_I'm too late!_ Edric looked on, staring at the coffin that stood against the far wall. A loud, terrible screaming came from within, echoing and resounding until it became near deafening. The coffin shook, a sure sign the foolish girl within still wanted to escape, but there was none. Swords, some great, some small, but thousands of them poured into the coffin, burying themselves deep within their hapless victim.

Edric hung his head sorrowfully, closing the door as he exited the room. The screams still echoed through his mind as he walked away, lamenting the loss of his mistress. She had been too foolish, too impulsive with her actions. Now she was a sacrifice of her own creation, bound to suffer so others could draw upon her soul for power.

The coffin wasn't a weapon, but something much more sinister. It sapped the life from those whom were sacrificed to the Swords of Hatred, the same swords that barred people from gaining Eternity. That life, the emotions, will, and turmoil of the sacrifice would be turned to power that could be used to make strong foes for the Rose Duelists. For someone as selfish and imperfect as Venetia to try to use it was an invitation of death. Edric wasn't sure he could even control the monster, and would never dare use it without a suitable sacrifice. Now that power was ruined, and his mistress nothing more than a screaming corpse, awaiting to be freed of her torment.

As he left, however, something else entered. Clad in the darkness that defies death, a shadow approached the room. The great form cast the door aside, shattering it like glass, and made its way up to the coffin. Still screaming in her torment, the pitiful figure of Venetia clawed and banged desperately within, trying to escape her pain.

The figure strode up confidently, ignoring the swords that struck him. Each sword that did shattered and blew away like sand in the wind, overwhelmed by something much greater than themselves. Reaching out, the black hand gripped the biggest sword, ripping it from the coffin. Immediately the swords stopped, hovering in the air as if frozen by time itself.

Turning the point face down, the dark form thrust it down into the ground, burying the point within the wood. All the other swords followed suit, pulling from the coffin and striking the floor, forced into submission by a hate that even they could not match.

The coffin slowly creaked open, revealing the bloody, shattered form of Venetia, pierced and quivering within. A voice like the breaking of distant thunder spoke from within the darkness, speaking to the broken girl. "A sorry end, if you let it end like this. You are the daughter of the Fuera family, are you not?" A faint nod from the forlorn body. "You are dying, your life pouring from you just as your blood that stains the ground. If you take what I offer you, life shall be yours again, and you will be made whole again. But you must bend your knee and will to my ends. Will you accept?"

Another nod was all the speaker needed, placing his black hand over Venetia's head, he drew her from the ground. As he did, the wounds mended, her broken body restored to what it had been. Venetia, too stunned for words, dropped on her hands and knees before the dark man, who rose, gripping the sword he had thrust into the floor. Raising it up, he held it aloft, and all the Swords of Hatred converged on it, entering into the hilt of the massive blade. A large clear pommel on the blade quickly filled with blood, marking the flow of swords into it.

He stood over Venetia where she crouched, trembling upon the floor. He rested the blade upon her right shoulder, then her left. "Rise, Venetia, and serve me as my first Black Knight. I have chosen you, for the hatred within you has made you strong, just as I desire. You will be called to slay my foes, to make the world tremble at my power. You are now mine."


	16. Ohtori's Secret Truth

Chapter 16

Ohtori's Secret Truth

Nanami looked down at the school she called home, Ohtori Academy. She stood high in the sky, upon a cloud that drifted overhead. Below, the bells were tolling out the time, calling the students to their lessons.

"Hmm, I should get to class, but how do I get down from here?" She thought for a moment, trying to decide what she would do to get off of the cloud. A sudden thought occurred to her, and she started jumping up and down, trying to force the cloud closer to the ground.

"Come on, you stupid cloud, I want down!" The inanimate, yet somehow solid cloud refused Nanami's commands, continuing to drift as it always had.

A strong wind began to blow across the sky, and the sun began to sink past the dawn horizon. "Huh? But the sun sinks in the west, doesn't it? Why is it going back down the way it came?"

She faced the sun in confusion, watching it disappear. Night emerged around her, stars twinkling, then vanishing as light started to shine upon her back from behind. Turning around, Nanami saw the sun rising again, but this time from the west, and heading across the sky to the east.

"What is going on here? Am I going crazy?" Gripping her head, she sat down upon the cloud, trying to make sense of this bizarre occurrence. "Maybe the sun got tires of going in the same direction all the time and started going the other way? Huh!?"

The sun rose from the west again, circling overhead faster and faster, bringing with it the change of seasons, then years. It continued to go through the reverse cycle, days flying backwards as she sat there. Looking back down, Nanami gasped in surprise.

Ohtori Academy was being taken apart, piece by piece, until there was nothing but a great expanse of land below, then something else happened. Another building seemed to rise from the earth, replacing the academy. It looked like a wondrous castle, the sort that Kings and Queens of old would live in. She watched as it went from a dilapidated old building, and became new, glorious, like it was becoming newer with each passing of the sun.

"Wait a second, that's what stood where the academy is before it was built! I'm going backwards in time! No wonder my clothes don't fit anymore. My clothes!" Nanami looked about frantically, realizing she was getting younger and younger, turning slowly into a baby. "No! I don't want to be a baby again!"

She sat up in her bed, sweat beading on her forehead. Placing her hand on it to check her temperature, she stared at the wall. "Why do I keep having these crazy dreams?"

Looking out her window, she watched the rain pour out of the nighttime sky, pattering heavily against the glass. She was reminded of when she found Utena , sopping and miserable, clinging to life by a thread. "What could it all mean?"

***

Akio had not slept well either, his mind troubled by a strange foreboding, a deeper fear that refused to leave his heart at peace. The lack of company at night was also disturbing since Anthy had disappeared, and Cassandra ran off after he became angry with her.

Tossing and turning within his bed, he shifted anxiously from side to side, trying to settle his mind and heart. He could feel his power slipping away, the influence over those under him eroding. A sandcastle that looked suspiciously like Ohtori Academy sat alone on the beach, rain tearing down its walls, waves eating its base. The structure was consumed suddenly as a wave, larger than the others, swept up and tore the whole fortress down, leaving nothing but a lump in its wake.

Rolling out of his bed, Akio headed to the kitchen, looking in the fridge for something to calm him down. "Ah, perhaps some warm milk will help me get to sleep."

He reached in, pulling the carton out. Taking a glass from the cabinet, he poured, sending several foul smelling chunks of spoiled milk into his cup. Recoiling in disgust, he tossed the milk into the trash, followed by the cup and its foul contents. Suddenly lost for an appetite, he headed up to the planetarium, hoping to escape his problems with some relaxing stargazing.

The rain hammered hard at the outside of the tower, as if trying to make its way in to find him. He ignored the thought, turning on the massive twin globes that threw stars all across the artificial sky. At least here, he would be able to relax and let the world's problems pass him by. A heavy thud brought his attention to part of the domed roof above. A single raindrop fell, hitting the tip of his nose.

Akio hurried from the couch where he had reclined, flipping the lights back on. As they flashed, fear lit upon his face. A sword had pierced the top of the dome, its blade poised right over where he had been laying. Another thud sounded, then another, and another! Looking about, he could see swords were thrusting through the metal roofing, rattling slightly as they continued their bloody quest.

"The Swords of Hatred!? No, this can't be happening to me!" Gripping his sanity, he turned and ran, hurrying down to his room. He barred the door, slammed shutters over the windows, and locked every opening he could. Sitting by himself on his bed, he shuddered in fear at the thought of the swords, their eternal vengeance against his soul continuing to seek him out.

"How could they have come for me? Surely they would be after Anthy, or Cassandra? They are the Rose Brides, and I haven't tried to reach Eternity since that day! Unless..."

Akio tore open the locks, throwing the door aside with a bang as he headed to the windows overlooking the Dueling Arena platform. He gazed across the rain filled night, his eyes straining to see what could be out there. A lone figure wearing black, a great sword clutched in his gauntleted hand. The sword rose, pointing straight at Akio, a challenge of fate.

"A Black Prince!? One who could direct the power of the Swords at anyone whom they could hate!" Akio could feel his heart freezing in terror within his chest. _He is coming to destroy me, isn't he. Hatred has taken someone so strongly, he has become one of the Forbidden, a Black Prince. If he catches me, I'll be destroyed, and all I have built will be taken with me._

Rushing to the elevator, he pulled his jacket over his bare chest, securing it quickly as he waited for the doors to open. The ring of the little bell caused him to jump, but he recovered his nerves as his flight took him to the parking lot, where he pulled the tarp from his car.

The vehicle was an immaculate, heavily customized 1960's Corvette convertible, with a lusty red paint job, it was one of his most prized possessions. He didn't waste any time, hopping over the door into the driver's seat, starting the ignition, and racing out of the parking lot. His heart and confidence rose as he escaped once again, rain whipping across his body, from the doom that sought him.

***

Utena awoke with a start, looking around her room. She didn't know why, but she felt like someone was watching her. Sitting up, she hopped from her bed, a yawn escaping her as she reached for the light switch.

"So good of you to get up on my account." An elderly voice said, coming out of the darkness. Flipped on the light, revealing the elderly man she had seen sitting on the bench back when she had first returned to the academy.

"How did you get in here!?" She asked, startled by the sight of him.

"Do you think this academy has always stood here?" He asked in return.

Confused by his question, Utena blinked repeatedly, trying to convince herself that this was just a strange dream. "Well, yeah, I suppose so."

"Always is a long time for most things. No, this place is new, built upon the ruin of others, like your parents."

"M-my parents!?" Utena stuttered, unsure now of just how much this old man knew. _So many people know about my past, probably more than I do. _ An uneasy feeling filled her as the old man spoke again.

"Indeed, the castle that once stood here was magnificent, but that was a long time ago, long before the memories you still have." He began walking out of her room, using a fine cane to support himself.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Realizing just how much he might know, Utena reached out, as if to stop him.

"You really want to know?" He asked, smiling over his shoulder at her. "Then follow me." The old man trundled slowly from the room, Utena following behind him. Instead of making his way out of the building, however, he headed into the dorm's kitchen.

Pointing to the refrigerator, he commanded her. "I'll need you to move this for me, anywhere else will do."

Surprised but willing, she took the edges of it with both hands, pulling the heavy object, inch by inch, from where it stood. Finally getting it to a new spot, she wiped her forehead with her nightgown's sleeve, looking down at the floor where the fridge had stood.

"What's this?" She asked as the old man knelt, grabbing a small cord that sat on a large patch of bare wood flooring. With a sharp pull, he drew it up, revealing an ancient stone stair leading into the ground.

Stepping into the passage, he motioned for her to follow. "Come on, we don't have all night."

Following him down into the passage, Utena looked in awe at the carefully crafted stones forming the foundations of the dorm. The passage, however, continued further and further, making its way well beyond the scope of the little building above.

"Just how far does this go?" She asked, running her hand along the wall.

"As far as the city below, and to the oceanside nearby."

"I can hardly believe all this is here, just sitting underneath the academy. Why has no one discovered this yet?" Utena was still curious.

"Simple, someone doesn't want anyone else to know it is here." The old man answered.

Utena had so many more questions, but she sensed that the old man had no intention of carrying a conversation with her, so she silenced herself. The stone under her became more rough, making her wish she had brought shoes, or clothes other than her nightgown for that matter.

A bright light cut suddenly into the dim passage, causing Utena to throw her arm in front of her eyes. The old man chuckled as he opened a door ahead of him. "Be cautious, this place is very old, and sometimes the unexpected happens here."

"Thanks for the warning." Utena grumbled, rubbing her eyes to get the spots out of them. She followed the old man carefully, trying not to stub her toes on the uneven stone floor. The room they entered, unlike the old passage they had passed through, was beautiful. Well worn, but elegant tapestries hung from the walls, depicting a prosperous kingdom, filled with knights, farmers, builders, and scribes. It showed generations of Princes, kneeling before the priests as they were crowned Kings.

Upon the far wall, however, were beautiful paintings of the line of Kings and Queens, each adorned wonderfully in royal raiment. Utena wasn't sure why, but she felt so close to them as she gazed upon the paintings of the long passed, wonder filling her. As she drew near to the right end, her breath caught in her throat. There, near the far corner, were three pictures that held her attention. The first two were of a man and woman, garbed like the others, but these she knew. The last, was of a little pink haired girl with a bright, happy smile upon her sweet face.

Dropping to her knees, Utena began sobbing at the sight of her parents, unable to hide the deep sorrow she felt for their loss. A firm hand rested upon her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Utena looked up, seeing the old man, but he had changed. Gone was the hunched frame, weary with years, and the wrinkled face has smoothed a little, showing strong, regal features.

"Yes, it is time you knew the truth, Utena. This place, the kingdom you once knew as home stood where Ohtori Academy now sits, taken away by End of the World. It was built only a year after your parents died, and you were raised on the remaining wealth of your family."

"That isn't possible! If Akio was the one who built it, why would he only be standing in for the chairman?" Utena argued, her eyes still watering.

"The man who paid for the academy was no less a pawn than everyone else. Each was a piece in his game, trying to make their way in the world he masterminded." The old man replied, his voice like that of a parent explaining something to a confused child.

"But, that can't happen, it can't be true." Utena stared at the floor, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"That's okay, someday you will understand the truth of what I say." The old man's eyes became cold as he wrapped a thick cord around Utena's neck, tightening it until she couldn't breathe.

Panic overtook her at the sudden realization of her peril, and she gripped frantically at the noose, trying to afford herself some breathing room. Slowly her body lost its fight, leaving her slumped over on the floor.

"In time you will learn, little Princess, that you cannot hope to oppose the will of a King of the Old Way."

***

Saionji found himself walking along the streets near the sea, his umbrella resting on his shoulder. The rain came down hard on the waves, making the waters restless and shifting. The night was still deep, and he longed for the morning sun to take away this rain.

Suddenly a carriage rolled by, throwing rainwater up onto the sidewalk. Saionji jumped back, avoiding the sloshing water. "Watch what you're doing!" He called out in annoyance at the driver, but was left unanswered.

"Some people can be so rude." He said to himself as he watched the carriage roll down to the port. "I wish they would learn some manners."

Seeing it stop next to a large sailing ship riding in the harbor, Saionji watched them. He saw several people rush to either side of the dock, holding up a large awning between them with a wolf's head upon it. Someone stepped from the carriage, followed by two more people carrying a large bundle between them.

"Hmm, something is suspicious about this. I better find out what they're up to."


	17. Defiance

Chapter 17

Defiance

The next day, posters were everywhere, on every wall, every post, every doorframe. To the Prince! To the Prince! Come to the place where the roses are sent to the wind when the night is deepest. The world revolution rests on your shoulders. Students looked on, staring at them.

"What could they mean?"

"Who is this Prince?"

"Why is someone looking for him here?"

Nemo could hardly care less what a little hype was about, walking through the hall, followed by another young man, Ryan. They were heading for class as Saionji hurried up to them, a look of urgency on his face.

"Nemo, I need to speak to you urgently." He was very agitated, looking at his friend.

"What's the matter, Saionji?" His voice was calm to the point of being unconcerned.

"Some men took Utena aboard a ship last night!" Nearly beside himself, Saionji grabbed Nemo's shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"What!? Are you sure, Saionji?" Alarmed, Nemo's eyes reflected horror and rage at what he was being told.

"I'm positive. At first I thought it was just a bundle of some sort, but then it started to move, and I could clearly hear Utena shouting through the bag." The seriousness of Saionji's expression finally convinced Nemo he was telling the truth.

"How do we find out what they did with her?" He asked, a growl in his voice.

"Um, Nemo?" Ryan spoke up from behind them. They both turned to look at him as he read a stray flier that fell from the board.

"What is it, Ryan?" They both came over to look at the writing on the paper. Below the words, the crest of a Wolf's head sat, crowned and flanked by hundreds of spears. Recognition flashed in Nemo's eyes as he looked over the message, rage building within his chest.

"So, they would use her as bait for a trap." The burning within his chest grew brighter, the flame turning into a raging inferno.

"You can't possibly consider going!" Saionji objected, trying to talk some sense into him.

Looking up at Saionji, he answered. "They want the Prince Lost to the Sea, and won't give up until they have him. If there is any way to save her, we have to go." Turning to Ryan, Nemo gave him a quick command. "Call Ragnarok, tell him we are going to meet the King's demand, before anything else befalls her."

As they headed on to class, a dark bird watched from the window. Seeing them leave, it fluttered off into the air, landing in a tree near the door. Edric smiled as he walked into the academy. Heading off down a long, empty hall, he laughed silently. It was no wonder they couldn't ever find his prey's heart through the mirrors, because he had no name. _Nemo, a very cleaver ruse, my Prince! But now we have you, and I don't think your father will let you escape again!_

***

Utena glared defiantly as they pulled the top of the bag down around her shoulders, her eyes meeting those of her kidnapper. They were in a secure wood room, the floor gently rocking beneath them. The old man, now clothed in a royal raiment, stood before her. His eyes reflected softness and warmth, but underneath, were as cold as steel. Behind him, Conall stood firmly, a look of undisguised pleasure showing openly upon his face.

"I am pleased you could join us, miss Utena Tenjou. We were beginning to think you would go back on the words your parents gave when they promised you to my son." Smiling with all the warmth of a predator looking upon its prey, he patted her head.

"Keep your hands off me, you slime!" She whispered firmly.

"Such a strong willed girl! Even after all you've been put through, you're still resisting both my will, and your inevitable fate. Can you really not understand that you are destined to marry my son? That soon enough, my kingdom will take the last of the Tenjou into its number?" He grinned ruthlessly, smacking her hard across the cheek. "You silly child, your line will end with you, and mine will be made stronger for the power you possess!"

Conall, emboldened by his father's cruelty, stepped up to her. He kicked at her stomach, laughing to himself, his voice resounding with pride. "You heard my father. Soon you will be my bride, and nothing more. So bow to your new husband, woman!"

Doubled over by his kick, Utena curled, then sprang within the bag, forcefully ramming her head into his gut. Winded, Conall reeled back, breathing heavily to regain himself. "I am not your bride nor your pet! If you need any proof, let me out of this bag and I'll show you!"

"You may not want to do that just yet, my dear." The King said, a faint smirk on his lips. "We took the liberty of relieving you of your nightgown. That bag is the only thing keeping you decent. If you want to come out, by all means, but it is hardly appropriate for a girl of your station."

Embarrassed and angry, she scooted herself into the corner of the room, watching her tormentors. "You won't get away with this, I promise you."

"You are hardly in a position to make threats, young lady. Besides, who is going to save you? No one knows where you are, and your friends are being led into a trap. Soon enough, you will be alone in this world again, then I shall take great pleasure in breaking you." The King mocked as he turned and strode out the door, followed by Conall, who grinned lecherously at the vulnerable girl.

"Just you wait! I'll have my way with you. Hahahahaha!"

Utena waited until the door closed, covering her in darkness. She rose out of the bag, keeping it wrapped about her as she tested the door. It was firmly locked, and the room was bare of anything useful. Pulling back into the protective bag, she started wracking her brain, seeking answers in the darkness. No matter how she looked at it, the King's plan stood in the way of any hope, her destiny seemed to close around her. As the sea sloshed, sharks dove upon the fish that swam near the shores, consuming them in clouds of blood. Slowly, Utena started to shiver, the fear of finally being alone settling on her heart.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the silent darkness, an apology to her friends. "I can't be a Prince. I don't know how to save you." She could not see the other occupant of the room, a small pink haired girl, who sat next to her, watching the door for her friend.

***

The Student Body Council had not met in some time, and it seemed as if End of the World was no longer interested in his game. Touga smiled as he contemplated all the changes that had come about since the return of Utena. The others came out from the elevator, one by one, their umbrellas held over them. Juri, Miki, Kozue, and Nanami, each taking a seat upon a hastily placed blanket Mitsuru had been carrying.

He couldn't quite describe how, but Touga was getting better and better at feeling the presence of others. He could identify them by such subtle things, their breath rate, the space between their foot falls, the way they turned or paused.

Cutting short his reminiscence, he turned to face them, opening his sightless eyes for dramatic effect. He gazed falsely about at them, a grim expression showing his concern for what he had heard.

"As you all know, someone has issued a challenge to a Prince at the Dueling Arena tonight. We must be prepared for this threat." He announced, his voice carrying with it the portents of doom.

"I agree. With all the escalation of problems we have had recently, it only makes sense that we investigate what is truly going." Miki said, looking away from the chalkboard where he was solving a massive equation. "If we don't act in accordance with the risk, we will sacrifice our right to affect the outcome of these events."

"Even so, we must be wary of what we might be stepping into." Juri replied from her seat. "These people have sent out a threat generally, meaning they have no idea who they're targeting, or how to contact them in any way. For them to make such a bold action, they are taking a very serious risk. Their reasons have to be equally desperate, or confident."

"Then shouldn't we all go together? It would be better if we met this threat as a group, instead of individually." Miki's words drew nods from the other members of the council.

"Then if we all agree, let us face this threat tonight, and settle our score once and for all." Touga feigned looking at each of them once again. "Dismissed."

As they began walking away, Juri came up next to him. "Are you confident in your ability to face an enemy while blind?"

He smiled at her. "We'll just have to see, now won't me."

***

A knock sounded at the door of the main cabin. Sitting up from his chair, the King looked over at the entryway. "What is it?" He called, his voice no longer soft or kingly, but rough and annoyed.

"Father, my men have set up their traps, and we are ready to go." Conall said levelly from the other side of the doorway.

"Very well, I will be out in a minute." Drawing his fine cape about his shoulders, the King rose from his seat, walking over to the cabinet. A thin smile drew upon his face as he opened the glass case, taking from it a flawless sword. Its long nimble blade shone like a mirror, reflecting the King's image in its unscathed surface. A cross tree hilt studded with obsidian orbs set along it shone like black gold, and the pommel emblazoned with the head of a dragon in silver ended the masterpiece.

He stroked the blade tenderly as he drew it from its case, thumbing a strange switch on the handgrip as he did. A small blade, slightly wider than a needle, with an unnatural glint to it thrust suddenly from the dragon's maw, pointing away from the blade. His smile turned to a malicious grin at the thought of using the deadly instrument upon his former son, who could not help but rise to the bait of his trap.

Stepping out of the cabin, he looked about at the bustling men, each wearing a black coat and a tricorn hat. They came to either side of Conall, who began walking the gangplank down to the dockside. Out of the corner of his eye, the King spotted Edric, standing at the edge of the dock, waiting to join Conall upon his approach.

"My son's pet, hmm. He will have to be dealt with after we are done retrieving the Princess and killing my bastard son." Stepping after the men, he nodded as a pair of shadows stepped into his wake, nearly invisible against the growing night.

None of them noticed another figure on the docks, however, which immediately scurried up the gangplank as they walked off. The little blue crossbreed watched as the troop headed into the city, then turned its attention to the ship.

Scurrying down the stair leading to the hold, it followed the dark passages, stopping long enough to climb up each door, peering through the keyholes. Nearing the end of the hall, it paused at one lock, then began squealing excitedly. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

Utena looked wearily up from where she lay, staring at the door. Suddenly the lock clicked, putting her on her guard. Chu Chu squeaked with strain as he pushed open the door enough to hurry in on all fours, making his way up to his lady's best friend. Pulling out a small cloth, he put it on Utena's hand.

"Chu Chu? How did you get in here?" She asked.

Chu Chu began gesturing wildly at her. "Chu chu! Chew chu chu cheaaw!"

"I don't have any clothes though." She responded to his squeaks. He motioned to the little scrap of blue cloth on her hand. "Thanks but, its not quite enough..."

"Don't worry, miss Utena, I brought more for you." A familiar voice came from the door.

"Anthy." Utena looked up at her old friend, squinting at the light.

Anthy walked in, setting down a set of Utena's clothing. She rose politely, stepping back a few paces. Utena was suddenly flooded with emotion again, but this time, she fought to keep it down.

"Thank you, Anthy. I wasn't sure what would happen to me."

"You're welcome." She remained standing in the doorway, watching Utena intently.

"Uh Anthy, would you mind turning around?" Utena's cheeks flushed a little at her friend's gaze. Turning away, she smiled. Utena would always be Utena, no matter what she did, Anthy thought.

Rising from the bag, Utena hastily donned her clothing. "We need to hurry, they have some kind of trap set up for the others." She said, struggling to put on her shoe as she balanced on one leg.

"They're going to the Forest Dueling Arena." Anthy replied, a ring of trepidation in her voice. "They set up some kind of strange magic there earlier."

Utena thought for a moment. "I'll need a sword, and perhaps a faster way of getting there. Will you be coming with me, Anthy?"

Looking down, Anthy seemed to become lost in thought. Echoes of her past, the darkness of her sin filled her. _Look at you, trying to justify what you've done in your mind!_ The cruel voice of her darker half mocked. _She doesn't need your help, and doesn't want you around! Why don't you just run and get this pitiful display overwith? Save yourself from your shame, and run as far as you can! You are a witch after all, and have no right to happiness for your sin! _Anthy began to shake slightly, her will failing against the dark voice of her own soul. _That's right, flee! Flee like the rat you are, and drown your sin in tears!_ Silence reigned for several seconds. Anthy fidgeted, straining against her own heart as it taunted her to escape.

Utena leaned closer, trying to see Anthy's face under the long purple hair that hung in front of her. Tears fell from her friend's watery eyes, sorrowful tears of regret. She began to shake fearfully. A strand of string began to break, fraying in the middle, each individual thread snapping one by one.

"Anthy." Utena's voice was soft and loving.

"Yes?" Anthy replied, her voice almost silent.

"It's alright, you don't have to cry anymore. I forgive you." Utena hugged her friend warmly, drawing her back up. The voice that had grown so strong in Anthy's mind suddenly silenced, and she found herself staring up at Utena, who simply smiled.

"But how? After all that I did? After how I hurt you? It doesn't make sense for you to just forgive me." The dream came rushing back to her, of Utena laying on her bed smiling, just like she was now. Not a cruel, cold, manipulative smile, or a lust filled, passionate smile like Akio's, but the smile of a friend who really cared. The smile of someone who would give their life for those they loved.

"I guess that's the funny thing about forgiveness, it doesn't have to make sense. But if you love someone enough, nothing is impossible." Utena's voice filled Anthy with hope and tears, overwhelmed by the sense of joy that filled her. Minutes passed by as they stood, Anthy letting her feelings flow out, her tears of joy falling like the rain outside. She wanted to stay there, wrapped in that warm feeling of friendship, that love Utena gave despite everything, forever. Something deep inside her screamed as the spirit of the witch was locked away in her heart, its power to create the facade of the Rose Bride, its power to control the destiny of the young girl, sealed away. For the first time she could remember, ever since before her brother had abandoned her, Anthy was truly happy.

***

The sound of hooves clattered along the dock, as two of the carriage horses raced towards the Forest Dueling Arena. Utena and Anthy rode side by side, a sword on Utena's hip, and Chu Chu sitting firmly on Anthy's shoulder.

Utena's mind raced at the thought of what might have happened. _He didn't say what kind of trap it was, but he took all his men with him. Maybe we'll make it, we have to._ She thought about her friends, Touga, Saionji, Miki, Juri, Mitsuru, Nanami, and Nemo, who were all heading to rescue her. She would not fail them, not even if it meant dying to succeed. Standing upon the ship, watching them ride away, friends again, the little pink haired girl smiled.


	18. House of Mirrors

Chapter 18

House of Mirrors

Thunder cracked in the night as rain sped down upon the platform high over Ohtori Academy. Saionji didn't like this at all. He had joined Nemo upon the platform, looking about at the mirrors that thrust up from the floor haphazardly. Behind them, Ryan looked about at the strange sight, flanked by the wolf, Ragnarok.

"Hmm, I sense some kind of sinister intent." The wolf said, trying to pierce the mirror's illusion with his sight. "My Prince, this must be a trap."

"As much as I question your lupine friend, he's right. There is something terribly wrong with this scene." Saionji agreed, his eyes roving about for signs of a threat.

"It doesn't matter, we have to find Utena before they hurt her." Nemo said, raw emotion barely concealed within his voice.

Turning to Ryan, he placed his hands parallel to the ground, palms up. Ryan put one hand over his own chest, the other on his stomach. A brilliant white light erupted from his hands, pulling outward. A long sword, its blade gleaming, point to the ground emerged from his body. He rotated his hands, laying the weapon into the hands of Nemo, dropping to a kneel in the same motion.

"Thank you Ryan, a Prince could never want a better Sword Bearer than you." Nemo smiled at his loyal servant, then turned to the maze of haphazard mirrors. "They want to play games with us, confuse us. The only way we're going to defeat them is to find them first." He looked to his companions. "I can't ask any of you to go further than this, so take my prayers with you."

Stepping forward, Saionji drew his katana, a fierce gleam in his eye. "We came with you Nemo, what kind of friends would we be if we abandoned you now."

Ragnarok walked up beside him. "I am the sworn guardian of the firstborn of the line of Davian. For me to leave would be worse than death."

Ryan joined them, drawing a short sword from his side. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I already know where I stand. For once my life has meaning, instead of the hollow existence I was living. I will stand and fight for you, or die trying."

Nemo tried keeping his face straight, but tears of compassion broke free of his stoic demeanor. He faced the maze of mirrors again, his words echoing strongly in the stormy night. "Then just as they have given their oaths of faith, so shall I. As long as one of ours cannot fight for themselves, so shall we fight for them. May we stand true in the face of the world!"

Each emboldened by the words, they strode into the mirrors, leaving everything else behind, determined to accomplish their goal, rescuing Utena from her fate. The mirrors reflected their images as they passed, Saionji, Ryan, and Ragnarok, each ready for battle.

***

Arriving at the top of the platform, Miki looked about at all the mirrors set at unusual angles. "I wonder what all the mirrors are for."

Mitsuru, who was following in Miki's wake, nodded in agreement. "There's something really creepy about this place. It seems familiar, but I don't recognize it."

"Big brother, something is really wrong about this. The whole place is filled with them. It will be hard to see what is going on if something happens." Nanami's worry drew concern from Touga. She had been right on a number of occasions recently, and without his eyes to judge for himself, he was feeling inclined to agree with her.

"We have company." Juri said, nodding to the countless reflections. Men wearing black coats and tricorn hats had appeared all around them. It was hard to tell which ones were reflections and which ones were real. The night sky seemed to grow darker, crows flapping in the wind and rain as they made their way forward, ready to engage the dark figures before them.

"The conflict begins." Touga drew his sword, readying himself for battle. Something didn't feel right about it though, like this was somehow a big deception. He could tell where they were, since his eyes no longer played a part in his abilities, but there were too few to oppose them. The mirrors had to have some secret, or not even the illusion they cast would protect the men who stood against the Student Body Council.

The others followed Touga's suit, their blades held at the ready. With a sudden clash of steel on steel, the duelists engaged the King's men, fighting them back into the mirrors. Touga realized too late the first part of their trap, having lost track of all the other duelists.

As they walked into the maze, glasses were placed on them by shadows, the thick reading lenses blurring their vision. The cold air puffed with their breath, fogging up the glasses as rain fell across them. The mocking caws of birds could be heard, carrion waiting to feed.

***

Miki wasn't sure what had happened. One minute he had been fighting alongside Kozue, then suddenly he found himself struggling for his life against two of the black clad foes. The one on his right made a vicious thrust, trying to take him through the chest. He parried, rolling himself aside to dodge the second one's clumsy attack. He advanced, then stopped, confused once again.

His assailants had turned on each other, the first hacking down almost gleefully at the second, who was struggling to defend himself under the barrage of attacks. _I have to do something, even if they're my enemies. All of this is wrong, they shouldn't be attacking each other! _Miki lunged, parrying the vicious one's attacks, throwing him past the weaker of the two.

The one he had protected made a panicked sweep at him, but Miki was too good. He stepped just outside the reach of his attacker, which was remarkably shorter than it appeared at first. Knocking his foe's sword from his hand with a quick snap, Miki pointed the blade at his defeated foe.

Trembling, he dropped to his knees and began sobbing. Miki didn't have a chance to reflect on this strange turn of events, as the other swept past the crying soldier, stabbing at him again. He backed up, parrying the deadly thrust. His foe pushed all the way up, a fierce, almost animalistic grin upon the man's face.

They broke apart, swords dancing like whips as they tried to pierce each other with the elegant steel blades. Back and forth they fought, their blades matching each other as Miki pitted his proficient, artful swordsmanship against the violent, passionate fighting of his opponent. A strike came a little too close, skimming his arm with the razor edged blade of his foe. He countered, turning the blade aside and striking just above the wrist of his foe.

Surprised by his counterattack, the man lunged at him, striking like a snake. The attack was so swift it nearly ended Miki right there, but he recognized the attack and managed to turn, avoiding the wet, glittering steel by mere inches. The rain soaked platform suddenly decided to escape his footing, throwing Miki to the ground, his sword slipping free of his grip. A triumphant howl of delight ripped from the throat of his foe as he rose his sword to end it once and for all.

***

Nanami rushed her foe, sweeping the matching scimitar and dagger out on either side of her. As she approached, she span slightly, bringing the larger of her blades scything in at her foe. Whirling the other blade, she struck back and forth, her sturdy attacks parried by the short sword of her foe. Trying to keep his ground, the black coated soldier continued to block the attacks, slowly being driven back pace by pace.

"You think you can mess with my friends!? Well guess again!" Nanami pressed her attacks, the heavy blade's strikes shaking the grip of her opponent.

She pushed again, knocking him to the ground. Raising her swords to finish him, she was suddenly hit by another attacker. Rolling over, she caught sight of the great wolf that turned to face her, growling and baring it's fangs. Pulling herself to her feet, she backed up, trying to put room between her two foes.

***

Juri smiled as she rose her blade again, fending off another attack from her relentless opponent. He wasn't just good, he might be able to beat her. Both she and the black clad man before her were covered in long cuts, marks of battle they had traded each other as the duel commenced.

She swept her sword down at the soldier, aiming to cut deep into his shoulder. He made a swift riposte, riding up her blade with his long sword, thrusting at her chest. She caught the point around her handguard, slinging the attack narrowly past her, then drove her own point home.

Staggering back from the blow, he rose his blade again, but instead of thrusting as he lunged, he forced her blade up, then smashed the pommel into her head, sending her reeling from the stunning blow. She regained herself quickly, parrying another blow that threatened to impale her head.

She tried to throw him past her with his momentum, but he turned his shoulder, crashing into her and sending them both toppling to the ground. She fought as he shoved down on her arms, keeping her from rising.

Juri twisted one way, then threw herself the other, toppling her opponent. Rising again, she caught a glint of steel in the rain, pulling herself back to avoid the inevitable strike. A strange, warm feeling crossed her as the cold point ripped her flesh, leaving a nasty cut along her stomach.

Wrapping her free arm over the wound, she pulled into a fighting posture again, ready for him to come. Seeing he was heaving for breath as well, she took her chance to catch a breath, wiping rain and sweat from her eyes with her sleeve. He was very good, and if there were more than one with that talent, she was sure their foes would be victorious.

***

"Regroup! We can't let them separate us!" Touga called out, but his voice seemed to muffle and resound as he clashed with the soldier. "Damn, they can't hear me. These mirrors are keeping us from speaking to each other."

The swordsman suddenly redoubled his attack, driving Touga back against one of the mirrors. It revolved under his weight, throwing him into another passage. He tried listening, but found it was still difficult to hear well. Someone's approach drew his attention, and he brought his sword up to defend from his new assailant. To his surprise, Saionji lurched out in front of him, bringing his katana down hard. Touga parried the blow, confused by Saionji's aggression.

"Saionji, what are you doing? It's me, Touga! Don't you recognize me?" He tried reasoning, but Saionji didn't seem to understand, or care. Touga realized that there was more to this maze than just mirrors, but some powerful spell that closed their eyes and ears. He may have realized who the others were, but they couldn't recognize him, or each other.

Frantically defending himself, he tried getting Saionji to realize who it was he was fighting, but to no avail. Saionji remained determined to defeat him, attacking mightily, and with each stroke, driving Touga back towards the edge of the platform.

Knowing he had to do something quick, Touga swung his sword at the mirror to his right. It shattered completely, throwing glass shards outwards as if some unnatural pressure threw them, cutting across Touga's hand and arm, leaving small bloody rivulets on his skin.

Saionji stopped, a flash of realization crossing his face. He was sure the man he was fighting had just become Touga at the moment the mirror was broken, the illusion shattered for a moment before closing around him again.

As his foe lowered his blade, Saionji rose the katana, shattering another mirror. Just as he had seen, the black coated man suddenly became Touga for a moment, then seemed to be consumed by the image of the soldier once again. "A trick! They're trying to get us to kill each other. I have to warn the others!"

Realization dawned on him, the others were nowhere to be seen, the pounding rain and dark reflecting mirrors had consumed them. Turning back to Touga, he reached out, shaking his friend's hand. They knew the secret, but the others were still lost, locked in a fight to the death with each other somewhere in the mirrors.

***

High upon Akio's balcony, Conall sat in a chair watched as the duelists struggled against each other, fighting violently to kill the very comrades they thought they were trying to protect. It was almost pitiful, but he felt such joy at the sight of their pain, he hardly cared. Soon there would be nothing standing between him and Utena, then he would make her heel like the Rose Brides.

"Haha, nothing quite like witnessing the destruction of your foes at their own hands." He laughed, swirling a wineglass in his left hand. A servant poured fresh red wine into his cup, nodding in agreement with his assessment. A sudden burst of commotion drew his attention, pulling him to his feet.

"Wait! What's going on down there!?" Shock registered on his face as two things happened at once. Utena and Anthy came riding up the stairs on two of the carriage horses, and Touga, having somehow escaped the spell, was shattering mirror after mirror. "No! Stop them!" Conall shouted, fear echoing in his angry voice. "They'll undo the spell! They'll undo the spell!"

Turning sharply, he grabbed the first person to come into reach. The frightened guard captain looked panicked as he gripped both sides of the man's characteristic black coat. "Get your men down there and kill them before they manage to break the spell!" Shoving the captain back, he gripped the rail, shaking his head at the sight.

"Someone do something! Edric, I demand you fix this! Edric!?" Turning, he found himself alone on the balcony, everyone else had gone to deal with the situation on the platform below. He faced the scene again, rage etching into each of his features. "I can't lose! Not like this!"


	19. Return of the Prince

Chapter 19

Return of the Prince

Utena heeled her horse upon the slick platform, her eyes roving for signs of the others. Quickly dismounting, she hurried for the mirrors, followed by Anthy. "We need to find them, come on Anthy!"

A figure stepped from behind the first mirror, confronting the young lady. The King bore his obsidian studded blade, his cape whipping in the fierce wind and rain. The violence of the night crackled across the sky, lightning flashing overhead as thunder smashed against the platform like a physical force. Unfazed by the sound and fury that raged all about them, Utena strode forward, her face hard with restrained fury.

Something about the battle light in the young lady's eyes sent shivers through the King's spine as she approached. Gripping his sword tighter, he rushed at her, a roar of fury tearing out of his throat as he swung the blade high over his left shoulder, bringing it down at Utena's unprotected arm.

"You have stood against a King of the Old Way, and now for your impudence, you will die!" Having no time to think, Utena dodged right, sending her well past the lethal sword's blow. There was a crack like thunder as the blade bit into the platform, rending it and sending a crack along its surface. The King dislodged it easily, grinning at his victim as he approached her.

"A sword like this knows little difference between your flesh and the hard surface of this platform. I guarantee you, this blade will be your death, and my key to the Eternity that I deserve. Breaking out in a fit of mad laughter, he strode towards Utena, sweeping the deadly sword at her, each strike seeming to cut the wind as it passed perilously before her.

Lunging forward, he cut past Utena's side, severing the material as if it were paper, and drawing a thread of blood from her skin. Out in the dark sky, a small bird fluttered amongst the dark carrion, swooping on them and clawing them ferociously. The larger birds, made aware of the smaller creature attacking them, turned on it, clawing the little creature viciously. The King's blade met Utena's, notching the steel on her sword. He shoved her onto her back, raising his glittering sword to strike her, when another figure hit him from behind. Anthy gripped his back with all of her might, trying to keep him from striking her friend.

"Get off me, you wretched creature! How dare you lay your hands on a King!" He shouted. Angered by the insults the King heaped upon the little creature's mistress, Chu Chu hopped onto his face from Anthy's shoulder, gripping the old man's facial hair and yanking it as hard as his tiny hands would muster. "Aagh! Filthy rat! Stop!"

Using this opportunity, Utena swiftly rose to help her friend. She lunged at him, but before she got close enough to strike, he pulled Anthy loose with a shout, and hurled her into his charging foe. Swatting Chu Chu from his face, he came at the girls, his face a mask of rage.

"Anthy, get away! You can't fight him." Utena said, desperation in her voice.

"I can't leave you Utena." Anthy replied, her scared expression streaked with rain and tears. She squealed in pain as the King gripped her by the hair, forcing her up.

"Stop it!" Utena shouted, striking at him quickly. "Leave her alone!"

"Stop!? I think I'll rip her hair out by the roots!" He swung Anthy forcefully around, parrying Utena's sword with his. Screaming in pain, Anthy tried vainly to break his grip as he dragged her along, swinging at Utena with each step. The damage his blade was doing began to tell on Utena's sword, which was nicked up and down by his cruel blows.

Utena backed away, trying to escape his fearsome attack. Suddenly her foot slipped behind her, nearly sending her plummeting from the platform. Taking a quick glance back, she confirmed her worst fears, that death lay only a pace behind her.

***

Kozue laughed passionately as she rose her blade to strike down the soldier who had slipped to the ground before her. "Goodbye! I hope you are expected in the next life!"

Suddenly the mirror to her right exploded outward, causing shards of glass to fly between her and her victim. Pulling back to escape the cutting glass, she saw Miki laying upon the ground where her foe had been a moment before. A flash of lightning sparked in the sky, and the man was once again a soldier, clad in his black coat and all.

"Kozue?" He said, confusion filling his voice.

"Miki?" She responded, a strange feeling drifting across her eyes.

Standing to their right, another soldier approached, but did not raise his blade to attack. Instead, he held out his hand, helping the disguised Miki to his feet. "We have to destroy these mirrors." His voice sounded strangely like Touga. "They're keeping us under some kind of spell."

"Of course!" Miki cried in realization. "They were pitting us against each other! We have to help the others before it's too late." They quickly hurried in separate directions, smashing mirrors as they went.

Rushing up to one, Mitsuru, who had been the other opponent of Miki and Kozue, smashed it with his rapier. Nanami squealed as glass erupted from the wall beside her. Looking at the broken mirror, she saw Mitsuru looking back at her through the opening.

"Mitsuru? What are you doing there?" She asked.

"Miss Nanami, this whole place is a trap! The guards we've been seeing are each other!" Mitsuru explained hastily. Looking over at her foes, Nanami was surprised to see another student, but the wolf next to him remained a wolf.

"Then why can I see a wolf over there?" She asked, pointing at the creature.

"Because I am a wolf." Ragnarok answered, causing Nanami to jump back, slip, and fall on her bottom.

"Ahh! A talking wolf! Someone save me, I must be having a terrible nightmare!" She cried in surprise.

"Don't be afraid, miss." Ryan tried to calm her. "Ragnarok is on our side, and on the side of the Prince Lost to the Sea. He won't hurt you, as long as you don't make him mad at least.

Nanami nodded, rising from the soaked ground. Mitsuru, who had once again taken on the appearance of one of the black clad soldiers, helped her to her feet. "Come on, we need to hurry and stop everyone from fighting each other!"

***

Nemo was gasping for breath, but his heart refused to give in. Lunging at his foe once again, he struck hard, knocking the soldier back. He parried Nemo's next strike expertly, throwing him over into a pool of rain. Looking down into the dark water, he felt a chill run up his back. The water was clear, and neither reflection nor blood stained its surface.

Rolling over, he blocked another stroke that threatened to end his life. Pushing up and rolling away from his foe, he pulled his sword defensively back, sending another potentially lethal cut past his arm. Tired and battered, he fought on, matching blades with his peerless foe.

Grinning grimly, Nemo went on the offensive, pressing the faceless man back several paces. His weariness showing, he swung heavily, missing entirely. His opponent took no time exploiting the momentary lapse in skill, thrusting for his chest. Nemo fell back, the blade sliding at his throat. He managed to bring his own sword up, keeping his foe's steel from finding his neck. Twisting the sword about, he managed to shove his own keen blade closer and closer to his enemy's neck as well, leaving them in a pushing battle.

Despite being tired, he started to rise, inch by inch lifting the relentless swordsman away from him. Nemo's grim expression became stronger as that of his foe became more worried, slowly losing ground in the contest of raw strength.

A mirror suddenly shattered behind the soldier, leaving Nemo staring into the startled face of Juri. In his own surprise, Nemo jerked back, pulling his long sword away from her. Stepping through the remains of the mirror, Saionji looked over at the two fighters, who still sat upon their knees, both cut all over by the other's vicious attacks.

"Nemo! Juri! Thank God you're both alive." Saionji hurried up to them, suddenly covered once again by the insidious illusion. "Though it looks like you nearly killed each other in the process. Come on, we have to find the others!"

***

Edric watched in darkness as his experiment went awry. Several mice had been scurrying fruitlessly through a maze he had constructed. At first everything was going well, then one of them discovered the wall was easily chewed through. Now Edric's mice had escaped, leaving only the maze they were trapped in.

Looking over his shoulder, he could see where the central tower thrust from Ohtori Academy, where Prince Conall was very likely trying to keep his own mice under control. Shaking his head, Edric smiled. The experiment had failed, and now those of the Kingdom Across the Sea would be defeated. He, however, would not.

Walking up to a large mirror upon his drawer chest, he pushed his glasses further up his nose, staring into his reflection. They were all incompetent, failing time after time to carry out flawless plans. He would not repeat their mistakes when the time came. They had rushed into their plans, thinking themselves safe. He would bide his time, until everything was perfect. There would be no mistake when he struck.

***

Smiling coldly, the King leaned forward, his blade pressing Utena's further and futher back. "Well my dear, you have come to the end of the line. But I am a forgiving man, and am perfectly willing to give you a chance to plead for your life. Make a solemn vow to me that you will submit to my will, and I will let you live."

Drawing half a pace back, he allowed her enough room for a slight respite, forcing Anthy to her knees with his other hand. "And if you refuse, I'll throw your friend from the platform along with you."

Utena's head slumped, her hair falling down over her eyes. Fear broke into her heart, threatening to drown her soul in despair. No matter how much she tried, she kept on failing to protect those she loved. Despite her best efforts, she had failed to become a Prince, she failed to save Anthy, she failed her friends when she ran from her fears, and now she would fail again, unless she surrendered herself to his will.

_That's right, you are a failure! Look at you, all the nobility in your heart has been stripped away, leaving nothing but a scared little girl. You are no different than when your parents died, a worthless life, a rain drop among billions of rain drops. Bend your knee to him and end yourself!_ The dark voice within her mind taunted. Then a small hand rested upon her shoulder.

Utena looked over in surprise at the new presence that stood next to her. The little pink haired girl smiled warmly at her. "Don't be afraid, Prince Utena."

"Prince? I'm not a Prince... I can't be... a girl just can't become a Prince." Utena's voice sounded small and hollow.

"Of course you're a Prince, silly. That's why I'm here." Hope persisted, her tone light and happy. "If you weren't a Prince, I wouldn't exist."

"What do you mean?" Utena couldn't explain why, but something deep within her held onto the little girl's words.

"A long time ago, you were here, just like now. You were fighting for your friends, trying to break them free of this place. I was there too, but not like I am now. Back then, I looked like Akio, for I was the mirror of his nobility."

Utena's eyes flashed up at hers in surprise, suddenly seeing deeper than the simple form before her. In those eyes was the glow of her Prince, the one who saved her from herself. She was no longer looking at just Hope, but Dios as well.

"I could only appear as what Akio lost, because he was the only Prince who had touched Eternity." She continued. "But when you opened the gate, and bore the pain of the Swords of Hatred, everything changed. Dios, Akio's vision of me unravelled, leaving only the nobility behind. Even though you didn't realize it, you touched Eternity, becoming the Prince you were trying so hard to be."

"I... I am a Prince?" Utena could hardly believe what she was hearing, yet at the same time, she knew it was true.

"Yep, so go and help your friends. You are a good friend Utena, and I'm happy for you." Hope slowly faded from Utena's sight, her bright smile piercing through the fear in Utena's heart, and lighting new fire within her.

Rising from where she had knelt, Utena rose her sword again, bringing a scowl from the King. "So, you're still defiant. Fine! I will kill you for your impudence!"

Throwing Anthy to the ground, he came at Utena, his blow aimed to behead her. Utena's blade swept up as she threw his attack aside, lunging at him.

"Aaah!" A cry tore from Utena's throat as she attacked furiously, driving the King back several paces. He tried to retaliate, but her blade met his at every swing, casting his most powerful strikes harmlessly aside. Leaning forward, she thrust her sword out, cutting across his chest. Reeling from the strike, the King staggered away from her, one hand clutching the bloody wound.

"You struck me!? But you can't defeat a King of the Old Way! You're just a girl, the last of a dead line! You have no right!" His eyes filled with terror as she stood before him, her blade held at the ready.

"I am a Prince," she responded, battle light shining in her eyes, "and this is my home, not yours! Now get out, you coward! Never come back!"

Dropping to his knees, the King bowed before her. Touga walked out of the mirrors, followed by the others, wounded, but successful. Seeing Utena standing victorious, they began to cheer, tired smiles breaking the gloomy mood of the rainswept arena. Anthy rose from where she had fallen, her own smile warming the cold night.

"I am defeated." The King whispered, his voice trembling. "Please, take my sword as a sign of your victory." He held up the blade, its point away from Utena. She reached out to take hold of the sword, when he shoved the dragon headed pommel into her stomach, pushing the small switch on the hilt.

"Uhh." Utena gave a shudder as the small blade thrust into her. Laughing mockingly, the King rose, throwing himself from the side of the platform. Utena collapsed, dropping her sword as she vainly gripped at her bleeding stomach.

"Utena!" Anthy came running up to where she had fallen, followed by the others. Rolling her over, Anthy examined her face. Quickly looking up, her eyes met those of Utena's friends. "She's been poisoned!"


	20. The Price of Victory

Chapter 20

The Price of Victory

Sunlight filtered in through the window as Utena opened her eyes. Warmth from the light caressed her face softly, giving warmth to her unnaturally cold body. She wasn't sure why, but she felt numb.

"Chu, chu, chu." The little creature squeaked, trying to break free a frog, frozen in a block of ice, using a pick. Looking to the right of the lower bunk, Utena saw Nemo's sleeping face leaned against the bedpost next to her pillow, his mouth hanging open slightly as gentle snores issued from his throat. Dangling from the bed above, Anthy's arm hung down, her soft murmurs floating in the air.

Utena smiled weakly, her cold heart warmed like a thaw at the devotion of her friends. "They are looking out for me." She whispered to herself, closing her eyes once again.

She saw through the haze of her mind, the King holding his sword to her, then thrusting the pommel into her, followed by a terrible chill that broke inside of her. Utena opened her eyes, trying to feel at her stomach with her hands, but her arms refused to move. Helplessly, she struggled to summon some kind of life from her limbs, but her body seemed content to ignore her, drifting slowly closer and closer to the grave.

She tried to cry out, to let them know how close she was to dying, her voice rising barely above a whisper as she choked out a desperate call for help. Icy hands began reaching about her, pulling at her, tearing at her, dragging the life from her. Utena resisted them, hanging on as best she could, drawing upon every ounce of will she had to hang on.

The sound of her dorm room door opening brought with it a flood of relief. Calling as strongly as she could muster, Utena tried to get the attention of whoever had entered. Unfortunately, she succeeded. "Help me, whoever you are, help me!" Her voice was scratchy and barely audible, but she called nonetheless, the desperation of death's gate driving her to give the last of her energy for the hope of aid.

Akio walked up, his smile sending chills through Utena as he approached. "So, you were the one who stole Dios from me. No wonder I couldn't find him." Looking up at Anthy, then over at Nemo, he chuckled, turning his gaze back to her eyes. "It doesn't matter, since the spirit will have to come back to me once you're gone."

"What!? No!" Utena's voice barely scratched from her throat, unable to be discerned even by Akio, who leaned over her, his cruel eyes burning into her soul.

"Goodbye, Utena. Soon your friends will despair and you will drag them down with you to Hell. Say hello to everyone I sent before you, won't you?" Akio leaned forward, kissing her forehead. As he did, his arm began pressing her chest, forcing the wind from her lungs.

Utena gasped, fighting gravely to draw another breath. Her body twitched under him as he shook his head at her. "You should have let me win, little Prince." Rising from where he had leaned, he brushed a hand over Utena's eyes, then turned and walked quietly from the room, closing the door behind him.

He looked up at the glorious day, the sun was shining once again, breaking the power of the clouds gloom over Ohtori. As he walked, fallen leaves crunched underfoot, and flowers withered away along the sides of the dorm. His work had been done well, and soon, they would all be under his heel once again.

***

Touga pushed the door open slowly, Anthy's uncontrolled sobs tearing at his heart as he entered the dorm room. Holding it aside, he allowed the procession of Student Body Council Members pass him, waiting until they had entered the room before closing the door.

It seemed that all the sorrow that had filled the skies over the academy had been drawn into the little dorm. Every face was sad, many tearful as they looked to where Utena lay, Anthy leaning on the side of her bunk, crying hot, sad tears next to her friend.

Miki knelt next to her, speaking softly as he rested his hand on Anthy's shoulder. "We did all we could for her, miss Anthy. I'm sorry."

"Where did Nemo go?" Touga asked, realizing he could not feel the young man's presence.

"He's gone to be alone." Saionji answered from where he sat next to the study table. "He couldn't stay any longer, so I sent him away."

"I see." Touga nodded sadly. "He was in love with her. The next few years are going to be hard on him."

"Big brother..." Nanami's voice was small and sad.

"Yes, Nanami?"

"Wh-why does this have to happen? Why does it have to end this way? It isn't right that Utena should have to die like this! Why is this world so cruel!?" Nanami erupted into a shower of tears, wrapping Touga's arm in hers, her small body trembling.

"People suffer because our world is fallen, imperfect." He answered, looking down into her eyes. "That was why we sought after Eternity, to change the way the world was." Looking back up, his face hardened, covering the sorrow he felt. "Now, however, I see that this world will never be perfect again, and all that we can do is live well, and be willing to sacrifice so that others might have a chance to lead better lives. That is how Utena lived, and that is her example to me. I can only pray that I live up to the sacrifice she made for me."

"I used to be a pretty horrible person myself," Saionji commented, "that is, until Utena came along. She was so noble, so willing to cast aside everything to help her friends. Even though we didn't see eye to eye, I couldn't help but respect her for who she was, a true Prince among us."

"She wasn't like anyone I had ever met." Juri said, her own voice barely containing her emotions. "She refused to stop believing in miracles, and in doing so, made me believe again. She cast aside her safety and confronted me with the fullness of her faith, breaking the chains that bound me to my pride. I am free of myself because of what she did."

"Utena was my friend, was friends with all of us. When she showed up, I had no idea how lonely my life had become, working hard, and never stopping to realize the value of friendship. She opened my eyes, showed me that perfection is not the only thing in this world worth fighting for, but that friends are the best that we can have." Miki's words resounded with conviction as he stood, his eyes still watering as he stared at his passed on friend.

"I didn't know her well enough to cry, but if it weren't for her, my brother and I would still be unable to speak together." Kozue looked over at Miki, her self-assured attitude lost in the emotions she struggled to control. "If she hadn't done for me what she did, my heart would still be lost, and I would still be trying to get his attention. Thank you Utena, for all you did."

"Most older people always looked down on me, but not miss Utena." Mitsuru fought back tears. "She would let me sit with her and the others when we had lunch. She would listen if something was wrong, and always help if I needed it. I'm going to miss her." Unable to hold himself, Mitsuru bawled until his face was covered in streaks, overwhelmed by the loss of a friend.

"Utena was, she was- No! I just can't believe it! Utena can't be dead, she just has to have survived! She'll wake up, you'll see!" Nanami screamed, her heart breaking at the loss of the friend she never realized she had. Running from the dorm with tears flowing, she disappeared into the streets, leaving the others behind.

***

One by one, they filed out of the sad dorm room, leaving only Anthy, who was still crying for her friend. Each with their own emotions, they walked out of the building, doing their level best to keep control of themselves.

Touga quickly walked off, headed after Nanami. The others followed Juri as she made her way from the dorm, arriving at the school's entrance. She turned to face them, her resolve hardening enough to speak.

"I've decided to leave the academy." Juri said, causing all the others to look up at her.

"But why, miss Juri?" Miki asked, stunned by her announcement.

"This place will continue to drag us in as long as we stay." She explained, only half believing it herself. "Utena fought so that we would be free, but every time, we remained, fighting again and again for the same goals under different names. Eventually we started the whole cycle over, ending up back where we started. If we don't leave, we will be caught again by this trap, this same doom that has had us. I want to be free."

To her surprise, there were several nods of agreement. "You're right," Miki said, "if we stay here, we will end up falling again. Kozue," he looked to his sister, "I think it's time we left too. This place has become one of hurt and sorrow, and we don't belong anymore."

"All right. I don't want to leave, but you're both right about it. I'm tired of playing this game. I want to be free more than I want to stay here." She sighed, her heart torn between the home she had always known, and the freedom that lay outside.

"I'll come too! This place has nothing left for me, and I'm ready to leave it behind." Mitsuru agreed, becoming slightly more cheerful.

"Perhaps you're right, Juri, but I have some business to finish before I can leave." Saionji said, his expression resolute. "I hope we meet again on the other side."

Near the base of Ohtori Academy grew a small tree. It was barely two years old, but it was already growing strong. Its roots dug deep into the earth, finding life-giving nutrients and drawing them in from the rich soil. One of the roots encountered something else, the foundation of the academy. The hardened cement held firm as the root pressed, refusing to budge. Then one day, the firm cement cracked, and the root pushed into it. Slowly, as the tree grew stronger, the crack grew bigger, breaking the cornerstone of Akio's tower, breaking away the might of Ohtori Academy.

***

Nemo rose slowly from where he had fallen, pushing himself from the leaves of the dying forest. His body was covered in sweat, his hurt leg burned from the running, but he didn't care. The pain was more than he could bear. Pushing himself up to his knees, he shouted in rage and sorrow at the sky, tears pouring from his cheeks.

Birds fluttered away, animals sought cover from the terrible sound of the young man's cries. He shouted and shouted, wailing in pain until his throat gave out, leaving nothing but a quiet, grinding moan on the wind.

The fire in his empty soul was starting to gutter, the flame that had grown strong with Utena's friendship was nearly gone. The void of darkness within him grew, consuming his heart, until he couldn't feel anymore.

He lost all track of time, all sense of feeling, slowly sinking back into the lifeless shell he had been before he met her, the girl he loved. Ragnarok stalked quietly out of the darkness and sat next to his Prince, the pain of Nemo's soul filling him with sorrow. There they sat, a broken Prince and his loyal guardian, as the quiet of night stole over them.

***

Anthy finally pulled herself away from the bed where Utena rested, unable to cry another tear on behalf of her fallen companion. She took the sheets and pulled them softly over Utena's face, covering the mortal remains of her best friend.

"Goodbye Utena..." A long silence. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She turned to leave, then looked back. "There are so many things I wanted to say to you. How I wanted to thank you for saving me from myself, from my curse. I want you to know that you were, are, and will always be my dearest friend, and I will remember you forever. Someday, I hope we meet again, and then we'll never have to die."

Making her way to the door, she scooped up Chu Chu, walking out of the dorm that they had shared ever since that fateful day when Utena had first saved her. Now she closed the door, the click seemed to resound in the night, like the final nail being driven into a coffin.

The nighttime streets were quiet and empty as Anthy made her way along the road, carrying her bag, with Chu Chu perched upon her shoulder. Feelings of loneliness welled up within her, and she turned back to look at the dorm one last time.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a strange, hideous glow in the window of the room she had shared with Utena. Breaking into a run, Anthy charged back to the dorm, desperately trying to get in. The door had been locked and melted by some unearthly force.

She clawed and dug with every bit of might she could muster, but the door was firm. "No! The Swords! The Swords! Miss Utena!"

***

Utena felt the faintest breath flowing into her body again, like cool water after days in the desert. Gripping onto the light of consciousness like a lifeline, she fought to bring herself back to life. Her eyes cracked open, then snapped shut again, unable to bear even the faint light that was in the room.

"Her hatred is strong, my master!" A girl's voice giggled near her, it was unearthly, but somehow familiar. "Strong enough that we can pull her back from death's grip!"

"Arise, Utena!" A second, commanding voice demanded. Suddenly filled with an undying vitality, she found she had strength enough to sit up. Looking over to see what had happened, her eyes widened at the sight of her healers.

Venetia knelt next to her bed, clothed in some kind of strange black armor that clung to her like a second skin, small plates of blackened metal layered over each other giving the impression of jutting scales. Her head was only covered along her hairline and over parts of her skull, the bizarre helm looking more like some kind of sinister headdress, complete with jutting spines.

Behind her, however stood an even more daunting figure. He was tall and imposing, darkness swirling about him like a cloak, clothing him in armor that seemed to absorb the light from everything around it. Even more fearsome, held pointing into the floor, a Sword of Hatred quivered and quaked, trying to escape his grip, still seeking the blood of those who had touched Eternity.

He spoke again, his voice rolling like the coming of a storm, looking down at her through dark, commanding eyes. "You are dead, Utena Tenjou. Nothing more than a corpse with a will great enough to remain a little longer. Even this will not save you, since you can't hold on forever. You will die like the pitiful creature you are, unless," he paused, "unless, I help you."

"Why would I accept your help?" Her voice barely escaped her throat, but the defiance of her will made it through.

"Because, Akio still lives." His taunt seemed to make the sword under his hands quiver with rage. "I imagine he will use your death to drive your friends to despair, and keep using them as pawns of his will."

Utena's scowl told him he had hit the mark. He continued to speak, his voice igniting a terrible hatred within her. "You could have defeated him, if you were living. I am giving you the chance to take revenge against him, if you pledge your loyalty to me."


	21. Many Partings

Chapter 21

Many Partings

Juri walked home. No one had said anything to her today. It was like she hadn't existed. She had finally resolved to leave, only to realize no one cared. They were all happy living in their coffin, never bothering with the life of anyone else. She wasn't happy. No one cared. She couldn't stay any longer. No one cared. The world she lived in, the only one she could remember, was dying. No one cared. They would be happy until their world crumbled, but Juri would move on.

Stepping up to her door, she opened it, walked inside, pushed it shut, and dropped to the floor sobbing. All these people were living dead lives, meaningless and cold, just like her friend. Ruka, Utena, how many more had to die before they could see.

"This isn't like you, Juri." Ruka's disembodied voice said, still retaining the usual disaffected manner. "Or perhaps, this is what the _real_ Juri looks like."

"Leave me alone, Ruka. I just want to be by myself right now." She warned him, but as usual, he showed no sign of caring. Flowing out of the wall, he knelt beside her, resting his hand on her shoulder and brushing a tear from her eye.

"For all your etiquette, your mannerism, your control, when the real you comes out, you seem more like Nanami than Juri." His tone lowered now, becoming more gentle, caring. "Maybe it's because being all grown up doesn't take away the need for that pure, simple innocence. You feel strongly because it is human to feel strongly. You've only forgotten that, and now, your heart needs that innocence, the tears of compassion."

Juri began to shiver, her whole body giving way to all the pent-up sorrow she had held in front of everyone. She tried to look away, tried to deny what he was saying, but she knew everything Ruka said was true. No matter how much she mastered herself, her feelings would never go away.

"I'm glad for you Juri. You now have the strength to make your journey to the other side." Ruka's words surprised her.

"What do you mean? I'm not stronger. All I did was cry." Juri's voice was questioning as she looked up at Ruka.

"That's exactly the strength I'm talking about." He replied. "For the longest time, Juri, you only got upset over yourself, and your feelings. This time, however, you broke through yourself, showing genuine compassion for the problems of others, and sorrow for those who are lost. This is the strength you will need to endure the world beyond this shallow grave, both the power to be controlled, and compassionate. Only by growing beyond yourself can you ever hope to achieve what you are truly meant to."

Juri looked back down into her lap, her mind racing with Ruka's words. _Compassion? That is the strength I lacked? No, that can't be. I'm a compassionate person, aren't I?" _She thought back through her life, at her actions and words, the defining things that had shaped her, and realized that Ruka was right. She had been cold and unforgiving, not once within her memory had she done anything with true compassion.

"The time has come, Juri." Ruka rose, holding out his near transparent hand to her. "You are ready to leave this coffin, and finally find yourself."

***

Laverne rubbed Nanami's back as he held her in his arms. The birds were singing again, and the sun shone brightly across the water as it sank slowly to be consumed by the sea. They had been standing there for hours, the young lady firmly within his embrace. Faceless people walked by as if they weren't even there, too busy with their own lives to notice, but Laverne would be there nonetheless. The sun lowered into the horizon, and everyone drifted away into the darkness.

Silence reigned for long minutes, the muted night hovering over the two figures on the pier. Nanami looked up from where she had leaned on Laverne's chest, staring into his eyes. "Why do people die?"

Laverne smiled sadly at Nanami. "Death is only a transition, a time when all the cares of life are put to rest, and one moves on to, well, wherever they go. Some people believe you just die and are born again, while others say there is nothing at the end, just emptiness."

"Personally, I don't like either of those answers. To live again in this world means to suffer again, achieving nothing other than repetition. To just die, that makes life hedonistic, and many people will simply suffer and end, never knowing anything more."

"Then, what do you believe?" Nanami asked. "I don't know what to believe anymore, but anything is better than that."

"Me? I believe God has a will for us, and a reason to be here. Those who are faithful, who try to find His will, can one day dwell in Heaven, a beautiful Eternity." Laverne kissed her forehead, pulling her closer in his arms.

"But why did she have to die like that? She deserved so much better than what happened to her." Nanami's voice wasn't quavering so much, and her determination began to show.

"Who died?" Laverne asked, concern growing in his expression.

"Utena Tenjou. She was poisoned by some evil King." Nanami scowled at the thought of the murderous man.

"Did you say Tenjou?" Suddenly more disturbed, Laverne leaned against the pier rail, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong? Did you know her?" Nanami asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"No, I never met her." He replied, still stunned by the news. "I just thought I was the last one."

***

Miki closed his suitcase, clicking the locks shut on either side. He walked up to the window and stared out over the garden below. _The sunlit garden, my home. Well, I guess we couldn't stay here forever, could we? If only it didn't have to be this way, losing a friend just so we could realize why we needed to go._ Miki sighed, looking over at Kozue, who was still packing the rest of her clothes. Outside, a car rumbled as it sat patiently on the side of the road.

Almost as if knowing her brother was looking at her, Kozue stopped, turning her head to him and smiling. "Do you think dad will be angry when he finds out we threw away our tuition here at Ohtori?" She asked, her playful grin growing as Miki struggled to find an answer. She knew she had cornered him in his own mind, his struggle between honoring their father and doing what they had to was eating him, and Kozue loved it! She could never say why, but somehow torturing her twin brother a little made her happy.

Shifting uneasily, Miki finally paused. "I will tell him I want to go and study to become a doctor, and with my grades being as high as they are, perhaps I can enroll early to a medical school. Hopefully he will like the idea, and will be satisfied with our leaving the academy."

A slight spark of hurt shone in Kozue's eyes. "So, this will be our parting then. You'll be going to medical school, and I'll go off and become," a pause, "well something or other. It's not like it matters to me." Kozue tried to laugh, but it sounded so hollow that neither of them believed it.

"Why don't you come with me, Kozue?" Miki asked.

"Don't be silly, they'd never take someone with my grades in at a medical school." Kozue tried to dodge. The faint tapping of lone drops of rainwater hitting an upside down bucket echoed outside.

"I'm sure we could find a way to get both of us admitted, then we could work together in class. If you want, we could even take a look at what other courses would be available in the area, and I would just tell dad that you were coming because I wanted to stay near you." Miki reasoned. He didn't realize it, but his sister was already won over, the longing she had to stay with him too strong to let her do anything else. Though she didn't want to rule him anymore, she couldn't help but accept.

"Fine, I suppose it'll have to do, but if dad gets mad, I'm not taking the blame." She said, folding her arms.

"Don't worry, Kozue. I'll tell him it was all my idea." He turned back to his suitcase, not noticing the tears that started to build in Kozue's eyes. She wouldn't let him see just how much his words, his acceptance of her did, but she couldn't be more grateful. He would always be her special brother, no matter what.

The front door opened, and two quiet figures walked to the street. A third, younger figure got out of the car, opening the trunk for the others. As it closed, three suitcases sat amongst the baggage. The car pulled away from the curb, heading away from Ohtori Academy.

***

Nemo walked along through the empty corridors of Ohtori Academy, alone with his thoughts. _She's gone, and it's my fault. If I had only stopped him, maybe she would still be alive. If I hadn't rushed into that maze. If I hadn't allowed myself to get caught fighting with Juri. If I hadn't. If I hadn't. If I hadn't._

He stopped near the end of the walkway leading to the courtyard, staring over at the large birdcage-shaped greenhouse filled with roses that stood along one end of the yard. He could almost see her in there, standing next to Anthy, watching as Anthy watered the roses. Though the sun shone above, the wind had died, the birds no longer calling into the dimming sky. The watch he wore stopped ticking, its second hand stopping on two.

Saionji's hand rested upon his shoulder, gripping it firmly. "Nemo."

Nemo didn't answer, only turning his head to look at his friend. He didn't have the strength to talk right now, nor was he sure he would ever again. As their eyes met, a silent understanding ran between them, a knowing that simply is. Nemo turned back, staring at the greenhouse again.

"They used to spend so much time there, back before Utena left the first time. It was always Anthy's favorite spot, so Utena went there to spend time with her." Nemo only nodded in response, his eyes beginning to water. Saionji continued, hoping in his heart that he could break Nemo from his depression. "You really should go talk to Anthy about what's happened. She probably feels as strongly about losing Utena as you do, and I'm sure it would do you some good to open up about it."

Nemo's reluctant face told Saionji he would have to try a different approach to this problem. "She probably needs someone to talk to as well. She never has had many friends, and most of the others have gone." He paused for a moment. "You should go cheer her up, maybe talk to her about her feelings. Otherwise, I'm not sure she'll ever stop crying."

Nemo looked at his friend again, nodding at Saionji's words. He patted Nemo on the shoulder with a small smile, then turned to walk away.

"Hey Saionji." Nemo said.

"Yes?" Saionji paused, his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks."

***

Touga stepped into the guest room where Cassandra had been staying. She looked healthier today, her disposition warmer. She looked over at him, her rose colored eyes flashing hopefully as he entered.

"Well, I see you're doing better today." Touga joked, smiling softly.

"I feel better," she answered, rising from her seat. She walked up to him and hugged his broad frame affectionately, "thanks to you!"

"You're welcome, haha! I guess you'll be ready to return to your own dorm soon?" He asked, his head mimicking sight as he rubbed her hair affectionately.

"Yes, but I wanted to help you in some way for freeing me." She said, looking up into his pale blue eyes.

"Help me how?" He kept his voice affectionate, though he sensed some deeper purpose behind her words. Out the window, a snake sat upon the back of a dog, both watching the meeting.

"I heard about your friend, Nemo, and what they did to Utena." She said, then clamped her mouth shut as if she had said too much.

"Who did what to Utena?" Touga became serious, his smile dissolving into a frown.

"Ah, well, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone-" She fidgeted, then suddenly broke. "They said they would hurt me if I told, but I found out what happened! They murdered her, and they'll keep killing until they get to Akio!" Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Who did this!? Who is after Akio!?" Touga took her by the shoulders, staring down at her through his unseeing eyes. "Tell me!"

Looking away, she tried to avoid the cold gaze. "The Swords, the Swords of Hatred. They've abducted Venetia and are following some Black Prince. Now they're trying to eliminate anyone they see as a threat. I found out Utena was killed in her sleep by them, and now they're going after Nemo."

"I see, and how do you expect to help me in this?" Touga softened his grip, waiting for an answer.

"I am able to see what they're planning, but only shortly before it happens." She explained. "If Nemo were to have me with him when they try to attack him, I could help him escape their trap. Then, with that knowledge, he could get revenge for her murder, and all of you would benefit from the Swords' removal."

"So what you're saying is," Touga released her, looking down at the Rose Bride. "That you want me to lose a duel against him, thereby making him the engaged. Then you'll be with him if anything happens."

Nodding her head, she looked hopefully up at him, awaiting his answer. He turned his shoulder, thinking about what he would be doing. Then, looking back over at her, he nodded. "Very well, it would be far better if you were with him when they attacked. I will challenge him tomorrow night. Make sure to let him know about it."

"Of course! I'll go find him." She hurried off, leaving Touga listening after her as she disappeared from the room.

"What are you up to?"

***

Cassandra stepped out the front door, closing it hurriedly behind her. She made her way hastily down the street, then climbed into a red car that was sitting parked on the roadside. A dark skinned hand grabbed the gear shift, the tires screeched, and the vehicle went rocketing into the lamp strewn night.

"Good girl, I'll have a treat for you later." No matter how much she wanted to escape, she kept coming back, like a dog to its vomit.


	22. By the Light of Lucifer

Chapter 22

By the Light of Lucifer

Anthy sat alone in one of the spare rooms of the East Dorm, still unwilling to come out of her hiding place. After everything that had happened, after how much she had tried to take the burden of the Swords of Hatred, they had instead struck at her best friend. She could no longer bear the loneliness of the world, the loss of the only thing she had wanted. Happiness lasted for a moment, then was robbed of her. Then her best friend suffered beyond death, but was attacked by the Swords even after her passing.

Anthy wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to do anything to right what she had done, but her heart could find no way. Chu Chu scurried up to her, crawling up her leg and sitting upon her knee, looking sadly at her.

"Oh Chu Chu, I don't know what to do anymore." She whispered to her little friend. "After everything I learned, about manipulating things, about controlling the world around me with magic, it's all useless!"

"Chu, chu chu!" Chu Chu hopped to her shoulder, patting her on the head.

"I know, but after everything I've done, why can't I change the world? How did Utena cause the-" She looked up, her eyes widening. "The Revolution! That's it! That's the missing key to all of this!" Scooping Chu Chu up in her hands, she rose from the seat where she had hidden herself from the world.

"If Utena already caused the Revolution, what is still in the Castle in the Sky?" Hurrying down the stairs, Anthy made her way to the Forest Dueling Arena, her feelings spurring her on as she got to the gate. Leaning over, she touched the pool of water behind the handle, sending ripples outwards and opening the beautiful gateway.

Instead of passing through immediately, she looked about at the fountains on either side of the path, up at the massive stone rose over the gate, and at the gate itself. She watched intently as the whole process unfolded, opening the way to the Dueling Arena.

"It has changed, and that can only mean-" Growing more determined, Anthy looked at her little companion. "Come on Chu Chu, we need to see a few things!"

She followed the long winding stair up to the platform in the sky, her gaze drawn to the massive castle that revolved slowly overhead, its spires ever pointed down to where the duelists fought their battles. She studied it throughly, looking over every detail, examining the towers, the spires, the walls, and the foundation. The castle's shadow fell across Anthy, the sun hidden from her sight. The sun shone across her again, but still she stood.

"What are you looking at?" Hope asked, looking up at Anthy.

She turned her gaze down at the little pink haired girl, surprised by her sudden appearance. "I was looking at the castle. How did you get here?"

"I came here to see you!" Hope's smile was infectious, bringing warmth to Anthy's heart.

"To see me? What for?"

"I wanted to show you something." Hope turned, scurrying across the platform to a walkway that hadn't been there a moment before.

"Wait! Don't go over there! It isn't safe!" Anthy hurried over, hopping across the small gap between the platform and the walkway. She ran down the path, trying to stop Hope from getting to the other side.

The little girl laughed like it was some sort of game, and raced to the end. Standing at the far side of the walkway, a great wooden door stood, covered in vines. It looked very old, and was sturdy enough to stop any force brought against it.

"Please, don't touch that door! If you do, the Swords of Hatred will come to consume us!" Anthy plead with Hope, who simply smiled in return. Gripping the big handle in her small right hand, Hope pulled.

"No!" Anthy lunged forward, trying to stop her from going any further. Terror ran through her as she saw the door inch open, until it stood wide before her. Stopping, she stared at the empty space, looking into the void upon the other side. "What? Where is everything?"

"It's gone silly! Eternity doesn't dwell here anymore." Hope giggled happily. "Eternity, the Swords of Hate, Dios, they're all free. Stuff doesn't work the same anymore."

Anthy stared in shock at the strange little girl, who simply smiled at her in return. "Who are you!? How can you know so much about all this!?" Anthy demanded, the icy chill of fear gripping her. It wasn't the fear of a thing, but the realization that she didn't know as much as she thought. All of her life, she had been the one playing the game, knowing what was truly going on, and everyone else stood below her. Now, she was the pawn, all of her power, all of her magic, was meaningless.

"Don't you recognize me?" Anthy started as Hope changed. She had become like Anthy's brother Akio, but kinder, younger, more true.

"Dios!? You're Dios!" She put her hand over her mouth, tears welling in her eyes at the appearance of her brother's old self. He wore a regal white uniform, his purple hair rippling along the sides of his head.

"I am." He responded. "Utena didn't know it, but when she freed you, I was released as well. Eternity and the Swords came with me, seeking new bonds to this world, so they might remain. I became a reflection of Utena, a pure one that had not been tainted by the sin of this world."

"Utena isn't gone, but the Swords have gained a foothold within her, and now they intend to make her their weapon. You must save her before it is too late." He looked firmly at her, his resolution giving Anthy strength.

"Alright. I won't fail Utena again." She replied.

***

In the quiet planetarium atop Ohtori Academy's tower, they sat upon the couches, facing each other. The snake was out of its cage again, staring levelly at the wolf from its perch on a small coffee table. The wolf hardly seemed to notice, sitting impatiently watching the hawks circling in the sky outside the high windows.

"You said you knew something that I wanted to know." Nemo stared firmly at Akio, who sat lounging on the couch across from where he sat.

"Yes, I was quite upset to learn that she had died." Akio's reply seemed to sweeten the air. "The problem is, I am not permitted to act out on this matter. There is no real evidence, nor can the culprits of her murder be found by normal people."

"I will do whatever it takes to bring them to justice." Nemo said, his anger burning deep within him.

"Good, but not perfect. You see, she wasn't killed by only one party, but by two." Akio said, his voice growing grave.

"Two? How is that possible?" Nemo demanded, his fingers digging into the cushion of the couch.

"She wasn't dead until the Swords came for her. Some force has awoken a great evil that threatens to overwhelm the world, and destroy Eternity. This evil is called the Swords of Hatred. They are exactly what they seem to be, the hatred of men focused until it becomes a tangible blade. On their own, the swords can't kill a victim who is strong of heart and will, but one who is weak, or weakened, can be slain by them. The ones who awoke this evil also turned them against Utena to finish her before she could recover." Akio explained, closing his eyes.

"Where can I find these fiends!? I will make them pay in blood for what they have done!" Nemo roared, his fury growing like a spark on fall leaves.

"They can only face you in the Dueling Arena, for they can not leave it. But they won't reveal themselves until you have something they want," Akio paused, looking over to where Cassandra sat silently upon the couch next to him, "like a Rose Bride. To get her, however, you must defeat Touga, the current Engaged."

"Fine!" Nemo growled. "If that's what it takes, I'll do it." Rising from his seat, Nemo strode purposefully to the elevator. The wolf walked away from its seat, a pair of fang marks upon its neck.

As soon as Nemo had gone, Akio turned to Cassandra with a smile on his face. "Very good, I think you deserve a reward for your behavior." He brushed her cheek. The wall reflected the shadows of two figures, a man tossing small pellets, and a dog catching them in its mouth.

***

Touga felt across the empty platform at Nemo, who stood with Ryan on the far side. Cassandra had been silent once again, telling Touga volumes about what was truly going on inside her. He felt the gentle tug as she approached and slid a red rose upon his jacket's left pocket. Nodding politely to her, he walked towards his foe, drawing his longsword slowly from the sheath at his side.

Nemo did likewise, refusing to use the blade that Ryan bore for him. As the two combatants approached each other, they rose their blades in salute to the other. Nemo, however, was filled with anger, his motions too snapped, too aggressive to be calm. Meeting at the middle, three paces separating them, both stopped.

"So, who's pulling your strings, Nemo?" Touga asked calmly.

"What are you talking about? No one is pulling my strings! I am perfectly capable of handling myself." Nemo replied angrily.

"I know, but you are not yourself either. Someone has told you something, and it is making you angry. If you act rashly, I cannot let you win." Touga said.

"Shut up!" Nemo snarled, lunging at him. Their blades clashed as Nemo pressed the attack, striking at Touga viciously. Deftly throwing the attack aside, Touga countered, throwing Nemo past him and to the ground.

"You are acting on your emotions. If you expect to win, you must come to terms with yourself." Touga allowed Nemo to rise, then jumped back, avoiding his quick turn.

"I don't need help! I know all that I need to!" Lunging again, Nemo's point threatened Touga, forcing him to avoid the skewering attack.

"Was it Akio?" Touga probed, turning the attack about and forcing Nemo to withdraw a few paces. For a moment, Nemo stopped in his tracks, alertness racing through his frame. "So it was Akio. Strange, but Cassandra has tried very effectively to throw this fight with you so she would come into your possession. If I were to say so, I would say they were working together to get you under his influence."

"Why would they try to do that?" Nemo was starting to recover his sanity, the anger bleeding off him like the sweat that started to flow from the fight.

"Did he tell you anything to influence you? Perhaps make you angry with anyone?" Touga questioned, knowing he was on the right track. _So Akio, you tried to subvert him as well. Too bad I know all your tricks._

"He did." Nemo continued fighting, but their duel had become much more subdued, as two who were sparring rather than trying to crush each other. "He told me Utena had been murdered by the Swords of Hatred, and some force controlling them."

"Then I suppose it would help you to know that he is both afraid of the Swords of Hatred, and that he was probably lying to you about that as well." Touga explained.

"What should we do? If he is planning to use me as a weapon, how do we deal with him?" Nemo asked, his anger slowly redirecting at Akio for his deception.

"There is one thing that always throws off his plans." Touga said, his blade suddenly ripping forward, cutting the rose from Nemo's chest. "When the unexpected happens."

For a moment, Nemo tried to decide how to react to Touga's attack. A smirk formed on his face, nodding slightly to Touga. "Very well, you are victorious."

The bells clanged as they walked back to where Cassandra stood, open confusion written on her face. "I thought you were going to throw the duel, Touga. What happened?"

"A change of plans." He replied with a smile.

***

"Saionji! Saionji! Wait for me!" Anthy hurried to catch up as Saionji stopped. He turned to look at her, somewhat surprised at her reappearance.

"Anthy, where have you been? The others have been worried about you." He walked up, and upon seeing her agitated face, became concerned. "What's wrong, Anthy? Are you all right?"

"We need to find the others quickly! Utena is still alive, but we have to find her before it's too late." She said, her words bordering on frantic.

"What? She's alive, but how? We all saw her, are you sure of it?" Saionji asked, barely able to believe his ears.

"I'm sure, but if we don't help her soon, there won't be any hope of rescuing her." Anthy's tone told Saionji there was no time to lose. He thought about it for a moment, then took her hand.

"Touga said that he was dueling Nemo tonight. We can try catching them there!" They hurried off for the Dueling Arena as fast as Anthy could manage, both hoping they were not too late.


	23. Swords of Rage

Chapter 23

Swords of Rage

Utena sat up in the darkness, feeling a burning within her chest. Nearby, three candles sat lined up on a windowsill, doing their best to cut through the black of night. Running her hand down the right side of her face, Utena tried to remember what had happened to her. The platform, the warm feeling of a blade ripping at her insides. Her friends standing about her, scorn on their faces. Why were they so angry at her? Why were they scowling as if she were some kind of detestable creature?

Akio stood behind them, smiling at her. He rested his hands on their shoulders, drawing them away. One by one, they left, leaving only Anthy and Nemo standing before her. Akio grabbed Anthy and shoved her to the ground. Then he turned and motioned to Nemo, who drew his sword, and beheaded her.

Utena tried to scream in terror, but no sound would come. She grasped at Anthy's severed head, but couldn't reach. Akio stepped up, kicking the severed head from the edge of the platform, laughing softly at Utena's vain efforts to stop him. Taking Nemo by the shoulder, he walked away, leaving Utena to bleed upon the ground, alone.

"No!" Utena screamed, gripping a sword that sat next to her. Rising from where she had lain, she started striking at anything that would come under her blade. Furniture concealed by the darkness was shattered to splinters, pieces of glass were thrown in every direction under the hateful blade. Utena couldn't care less, furious tears of rage pouring down her cheeks as she hacked at everything that came within reach.

Finally having worn her strength out, she dropped to her knees, sobbing as she rested her forehead against the cold steel of the blade, which was thrust point down into the floor. "Why did you all leave me? Why did you abandon me to follow Akio?" She stopped speaking for a moment, too wracked with tears to continue. "Nemo, how could you do that to Anthy? How could you betray us both?"

Through the darkness, Venetia smiled. She watched, filled with delight at the misery that filled Utena. _Soon you will all suffer as I have for what you did to me! It's only too bad that Nanami wasn't here to share your pain, Utena. _She reveled darkly as another figure walked up next to her. He was both tall and handsome, a mysterious air hovered about his black cloaked frame. In his hands he held a small cage, swords jammed all the way through it. Inside, a small white mouse curled in the corner, trying to escape the cruel blades.

"How has she taken the last set of influences?" His voice was barely a whisper, but carried a more ominous power than thunder.

Smiling delightedly up at him, Venetia made her report. "She has been wailing and crying about her friends abandoning her and killing each other. It really is quite invigorating!" She reached out to touch him, but his deathly gaze stopped her hand. "You really shouldn't tease me like this, it's too exciting."

"Remember your place, Knight, or I will return you to the pitiful state I found you in." He hissed quietly, a sound that sent thrilling chills of fear up her spine. She had always been in love with power, and he dripped it like one from a river.

"So, what do we do to her now?" Venetia asked, a cruel grin spread on her face.

"One more set, then we test our weapon on the viper's throat." He answered. She didn't know what he meant, but it sounded far too delightful to miss.

***

Nanami wasn't sure why she had asked Laverne to take her to the rose garden in the academy, but somehow, it felt right. Opening the door, Laverne bowed to her like a gentleman. Instead of passing him, however, she took his hand, leading him in with her.

"You said your family's name had a special meaning?" Nanami asked, she wasn't sure why she asked, but she did anyway.

"Yes, it means heaven. Before they left, my parents would tell me stories about how we were the children of heaven, blessed for the favor that was laid upon us." Laverne replied, looking curiously at her. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't know, it just seemed right." She looked around at the star lit room. Roses of all colors reflected in the deep night, their passionate colors made even more beautiful by the filtering moon rays that beamed through the top of the greenhouse.

A large pillar stood in the middle of the house, roses tangling with each other as they tried to climb the spire. A small cluster had made their way to the top. Pointing at them, Nanami smiled as she spoke. "Look at those ones. They've climbed to the highest point. I'll bet they're more beautiful than all the others put together."

"Would you like to see them?" Laverne asked, his face drawn close to hers.

"Yes, I would." She answered.

A ladder was propped up, allowing Nanami to scale up to where the highest roses bloomed. She pulled herself to the top, looking at the beautiful flowers, then, to her surprise, she noticed they were not all the same. Many of them grew from different stems, while others shared their stems, but were different in color.

The first one that stood out was a great purple one, sitting high above the others. It was struggling with two other flowers, one pink, and one red. Each seemed to be struggling with each other, as if trying to rise higher than the others.

A red rose from the same shoot as the purple one vied with a blue rose that had spiraled around it, both seeking to strangle the other.

A black rose also reared up, meeting a red rose that was half closed, almost as if snakes preparing to strike. From the half closed red rose's vine, a smaller yellow rose twisted into a beautiful pattern with another of nearly the same shade from the pink rose's vine. Three others also climbed the pillar to join the others, one green, one brown, one grey. They all rose amongst the others, joining the amazing conflict of colors atop the pillar.

"These aren't just roses!" Nanami felt as if she knew each flower, each bearing a name, a face, a fate. "Something is going to happen at Ohtori's tower! We need to get there soon!" She called down to Laverne, scrambling from the ladder as quickly as she could.

"At the tower? What makes you sure?" He asked, helping her down the last few steps of the ladder.

"I saw them amongst the roses! My brother, Utena, Anthy, Nemo, and a lot of others! We need to get there soon!" Nanami explained, hurrying out of the garden.

Leander followed her, his expression becoming stern. "If what you're saying is true, we need to arm ourselves. Come this way, I know where we can get some blades."

The two figures hurried off into the darkness, their fates set into the stars that shone overhead.

***

"Where are we going?" Cassandra demanded, fear filling her voice as Touga led Nemo, Ryan, Ragnarok, and herself into the tower's elevator.

"We are going to find the truth." Touga replied, his face stern.

"But, you can't just barge in! It would be improper!" Cassandra's voice was getting desperate, but she had no other choice. They were going to confront Akio, and nothing she could do would stop them. Floor by floor went by, and an almost unearthly calm had settled on Nemo. He waited as the elevator ticked along the counter.

One, the day he met Utena in the back alley near the East Dorm.

Two, he faced Leander, their words cutting like swords in the night.

Three, the spark of longing awoke in him, a tiny light, yet one he couldn't deny.

Four, voices called him to face himself and others, drawing him out of his shell for the first time he could remember.

Five, he faced the beast within himself, and found he had a friend in the world.

Six, compassion and loss shattered him as Utena fled her own pains.

Seven, he was challenged by cruel deceivers, who dared to threaten his friends.

Eight, he faced Leander with steel, and found that not all were willing to fight with honor.

Nine, a strange little girl caught his hand, a guardian angel in his time of darkness.

Ten, he was told for the first time what he was, a Prince from Across the Sea.

Eleven, he met his sword bearer, the noble young Ryan, who healed him and gave him a sword to fight.

Twelve, he fought to protect his friend, his Princess, though she didn't know it.

Thirteen, he contemplated what had happened before, and what he would do in the time to come.

Fourteen, he was avenged of his worst foe, the honorless Leander.

Fifteen, the sparks of love were born in the little flame of his heart.

Sixteen, a sleepless night troubled him as a hidden fear clawed at his heart.

Seventeen, he learned there was no sacred thing in the eyes of his father, who took Utena to hurt him.

Eighteen, he faced his friends, fighting blindly against those he treasured.

Nineteen, he witnessed the noble might of his Princess, and the cruelty of his father, who struck at her heart.

Twenty, sorrow overtook him upon Utena's death, a death he now knew was murder.

Twenty-one, Saionji came for him, seeking to heal the damage done to his heart.

Twenty-two, he was nearly blinded by rage, but his eyes were opened by one who could not see.

Twenty-three, he went to confront his deceiver, and find out the truth of Utena's death.

Twenty-four, the elevator bell rang, opening it's door into the apartments of Akio.

The man in question looked over at his guests, a smile forming on his face as he saw them enter. The smile vanished as he saw Nemo stride forward, his sword held firmly in his hand. Pointing the deadly blade at Akio, he scowled at the chairman. "You lied to me! I want the truth about Utena, now!"

"Does it really matter what the truth is? She is gone, nothing more than dust in the wind, and you are willing to throw aside your life to gain nothing. Put your sword away, or I shall be forced to teach you why I am End of the World." Akio replied, setting a teacup down on the coffee table between the couches.

"Never! You have bent everyone around your finger since they arrived, forcing them to dance to your tune! I won't be your pawn anymore!" Nemo snarled, holding his ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but if you are not willing to back down, then you leave me no choice." He flicked his hand, calling Cassandra obediently to his side. Taking the student girl in his arms, he hovered his hand over her breasts, drawing a magnificent sword from within her. Gripping the hilt, he brought the sword free of her, pointing it into the air.

Nemo readied himself, preparing for the strike he would never see coming. Akio moved so swiftly, his blade so quick, he knocked Nemo's sword aside and sent him reeling with a pommel strike to the face.

Recovering quickly, Nemo readied himself, wiping blood from his lip on his left wrist. _He's fast, really fast! If I'm not careful, I won't be avenging anyone._ Akio gave him no time to recover, knocking him flat on his back, then slashing down at his foe. Nemo rolled, dodging the blade that was meant to finish him.

"Do you really want to know the truth, Nemo?" Akio taunted. "I don't believe you can handle just how much you failed her!"

"Spare your lies! I won't be swayed!" Nemo lunged, but was cast aside like a leaf in the wind.

"It is no lie, Nemo. I killed her." Akio laughed softly as he watched Nemo lose his nerve. "I walked right past you in your sleep, and squeezed the breath from her failing body. She tried to cry for help, but you were too tired to lift a finger. She died while you slept, unaware of her suffering."

"No! It's not true!" Nemo shouted at him, gritting his teeth in anger.

"It is, after all, I was right there to take this from her." Reaching into his pocket, Akio drew out a small white ring, bearing the Rose Seal upon it.

Nemo felt a sudden despair rush into him like a flood. Utena's ring was in his hand. Akio had walked past him and taken Utena's life. She had been crying out for help while he slept. She died because he hadn't been awake to save her, because he had been too weak to watch over her in her time of need.

An unearthly roar erupted from his throat as he charged at Akio, swinging blindly as hot tears coursed down his face. Knowing he had won, Akio waited patiently, parrying blows as Nemo wasted his strength.

Ding! The elevator bell rang as Anthy and Saionji entered. Hurrying up, Saionji grabbed his katana to help Nemo, but Touga put out a hand to stop him.

"What are you doing!?" Saionji cried, looking over at his friend. "We have to help Nemo!"

"We can't." Touga replied sadly. "Akio has already won. Nemo is too broken over Utena's death to see reason. He will fight until he is dead, and anyone who gets in his way will only get hurt."

"But Utena isn't dead!" Anthy said, looking over at him. "She was taken by the Swords of Hatred! If Nemo dies, we might not be able to rescue her!"

Touga looked at her in surprise. "If she is alive, where is she?"

A massive crash drew everyone's eyes to the window, halting Nemo and Akio's battle immediately. Standing in the space of the window, Utena stood in black armor, thousands of swords floating behind her. With a motion of her hand, the swords were unleashed, flying into the room, ripping away everything that got in their path.


	24. Heaven and Earth

Chapter 24

Heaven and Earth

Their fight forgotten, Nemo and Akio rose their blades to intercept the swords that flew at them from through the wrecked remains of the walls. Utena stepped forward onto the edge of a crumbled wall piece, her eyes burning with rage at the sight of Akio and Nemo.

"Kill them both!" She commanded, sending the swords hurtling at the two duelists with a thrust of her hand.

At that moment, Anthy rushed between Utena and the duelists, her arms extended. "Utena, no!" Squeezing her eyes shut, Anthy waited for the swords to strike her, but to her surprise, not a single blade touched her. Finally mustering the courage to open her eyes, she looked back at her friend, who was staring at her. The blades hung in the air, unmoving, only inches from her body.

"A-Anthy, you're alive?" The rage in Utena's voice subsided, bringing back her normal tone.

"Utena, you're all right!" Making her way past the blades, she hurried up to her friend, hugging her tightly.

"Anthy." Utena smiled, then her expression became cold again, glaring at Akio and Nemo. "Stay out of my way, Anthy. I have to repay them for what they've done!"

"No! You can't, not like this! The Swords of Hatred should never be brought to bear, not against anyone!" Anthy pleaded, trying to get Utena to listen to reason.

"She does not answer to you, little witch!" A voice that cracked like lightning boomed, as the Black Prince made his way into the chamber. "She is a Knight under my command, and only my word is law to her!" Anthy could feel herself being driven away from Utena by the power in his words. "Now, destroy the one who has caused you so much hatred, and fulfill your oath!"

Utena hesitated for a moment, then turned on Akio and Nemo. Raising her hand, she unleashed the Swords again, sending them flying at them with terrible speed. Lunging from where they stood, Touga led the group against the Swords, desperately trying to fend them off.

"Let her go!" A voice cut through Utena's mind. Faint memories of a young man who had saved her. Nemo burst through the line, shattering the Swords that came into his path like glass, the mighty blade in his hand rending the hateful weapons from tip to hilt.

The Black Prince smiled at his approach, raising his right hand as Nemo made his way closer and closer. A wall formed before him, Swords of Hatred pressing against each other to make an impassible barrier. "You dare to challenge the Black Prince, in whom all hatred dwells?"

A silver point burst through the wall of blades, sending cracks racing through the formation. "Let her go! You have no right to control her, and no authority beyond hate! But I fight for my friend, for her right to be free!"

The wall suddenly shattered like glass, flying outward from Nemo's sword like birds fleeing a mighty predator. The Black Prince pulled his cloak of darkness about him, shielding himself from the shattered steel.

He looked out in time to see Nemo closing rapidly with him. Sending swords to bar the young man's path, he shouted. "Knight Utena! Defend your Prince!"

Breaking from the line, Utena moved between Nemo and the Black Prince, her sword glistening darkly as they faced each other. Nemo broke through the blades, only to pause at the sight of Utena standing in his way.

***

Pulling back, Akio drew himself up alongside Cassandra, who was struggling to keep the Swords at bay with the others. Speaking too softly to be heard by the others, he gave her instruction. "Now is your chance, Cassandra. Slay the old Rose Bride, and you will be my Rose Bride forever."

The spark of desire flooded through her, turning her passion into a roaring fire. Her eyes sought out Anthy, who was fending off Swords near the end of the group. Moving around, she made her way to Anthy, a cruel smile on her face. She did not see the Swords of Hatred that struck her in the back, she didn't even feel them. The darkness that flowed into her from the cursed Swords only driving her hate into a passionate fury.

"Now is your day of reckoning, Anthy Himemia!" Lunging at the Rose Bride's back, she thrust at the vulnerable girl.

Catching her words, Saionji whirled to face her. Three swords struck him in the back, but it didn't stop him from throwing himself between Anthy and Cassandra. Her blade sliced into his chest just as Anthy turned to see what was happening.

"Saionji!?" She cried in distress at the sight of him falling. Looking up at Cassandra's hate filled eyes, she rose her sword to defend herself from the younger Rose Bride.

"Now that he's out of the way, we can settle once and for all who will be the Rose Bride!" Cassandra said with a hateful smile.

"I don't want to be the Rose Bride anymore, but I can't allow you to hurt my friends!" Anthy responded, readying herself as she had seen Utena do time and again.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Your friends are dead! They will be sacrificed so that End of the World's ambitions will be fulfilled!" Cassandra laughed, her blade seeking to destroy her rival.

"No, I won't let you hurt them anymore. You have struck a bargain with the devil for your own lust, and now you will pay." Anthy's voice was deadly calm as she awaited Cassandra's attacks.

Infuriated, Cassandra lunged at Anthy, sweeping her blade about, twisting around Anthy's riposte, and thrusting for her heart. Seeing the attack, Anthy turned her body, avoiding the cutting edge, but losing her balance.

As she tumbled over, Cassandra struck again, a mad light burning in her eyes. "Die, Rose Bride!"

Suddenly she seemed to lose her own balance, crashing down next to where Anthy fell. Chu Chu stood between her feet, brushing his paws together. Cassandra's shoelaces had been tied together.

Cursing venomously she turned to face Anthy, but was caught off guard as the Rose Bride lunged atop her, knocking the sword from her hand. Discarding her own blade, Anthy smacked the girl laying trapped under her.

"You stupid fool! He's only planning on using you like he used me! Wake up!" Gripping the blades that thrust through Cassandra's chest, Anthy pulled her upright, then pushed, sending the Swords of Hatred skittering across the platform.

Free of the hatred that had trapped her mind, Cassandra began to sob as Anthy drew off her, embracing the younger girl with bloodstained hands. "Be free."

***

Touga smiled as the tables began to turn. Many of the Swords had been shattered by his companions, and the darkness was starting to subside in his soul. He could feel their victory drawing closer.

"It seems I have finally won." Akio's voice behind him brought Touga's head around. Sweeping his blade, he parried the attack meant to finish him. "So, I see that blindness has not crippled you quite as badly as I thought."

"It comes to this then? I suspected you would try this, but why you would take such a chance is beyond me." Touga replied, facing his old mentor in manipulation.

"Simple, for the first time, all my enemies have come before me, along with my pawns. If the Swords of Hatred are defeated here, I will finally be free to do as I please. The only obstacle will be you and the other duelists, so I am making sure to finish the work I started when Dios was lost." Akio explained, his smile showing the true nature of the former Prince.

"In that case, I will have to change your plans again." Touga smirked. "A world ruled by you doesn't sound like a very appealing place to live."

Their blades clashed like lightning as the two of them danced back and forth, each seeking to slay the other. Akio thrusted, only to find Touga's point grazing his right ear. Pushing up, he knocked Touga's blade away, and slashed across his foe's chest, cutting his jacket open and sending small rivulets of blood down Touga's body.

Touga feigned reeling from the blow, then attacked in turn his swift strike catching Akio off guard. The sword cut into his leg, sending blood trickling along Akio's black pants. Countering the strike, Akio brought his sword down at Touga's head, but was surprised when his student managed to not only parry the attack, but began pushing his blade back as well.

"Very good, but you never learned your lessons well enough." Akio laughed softly.

"What makes you think that?" Touga asked, his voice barely hinting at the pain he was in.

"If you had, you would have learned to take every advantage of your opponent, like this!" Akio punched heavily, sending Touga reeling with a ringing in his ears. Suddenly realizing he couldn't feel Akio, Touga tried to raise a defense for what was coming, but had no way to know where the attack would come from.

The attack slammed down on his hand, knocking the sword from it. He pulled his arms up over his head, trying to stop the raining blows that struck at him, but Akio's relentless attack beat him down, leaving him lying upon the ground, wounded and disoriented.

Akio raised his sword, ready to finish his foe, when something caught his attention. He looked over, and was shocked by what he saw.

***

Nemo's blade met Utena's, tears from his eyes, rage from hers. He tried to fight, but had no heart to hurt her. She struck with fury, but some deeper force always stayed her hand.

"Utena, I can't fight you like this. You're my friend." He said, his sorrow spilling down like rain.

"Best get over yourself then! I'll make you pay for betraying me!" She slashed at him, her steel biting at his gut. His sword came down, knocking hers aside.

"I would never betray you, Utena. Nothing in the world would ever make me do that." He said, his voice causing her a moment of pause.

"No! You were just like the others, trying to make me into your Princess! I am a Prince, and I don't need you!" She attacked again, pushing Nemo back.

"Utena, you know that isn't true. Don't you remember the story? The one Conall tried to tell you? He told you that he was your Prince, that you had been promised to him." Nemo's voice bled compassion. "I knew the truth, I told you about the Prince you were promised to. What did I tell you that day?"

She thought back, all of her memories seemed to cloud, hiding what had happened. Why couldn't she remember what had happened? She pushed, trying to break through the cloud that struggled to blind her. Then she found it, deep within herself.

"You said 'because I met the real Prince from your tale, and he has renounced any claim to her.' That there would be no more claim. That there would be-" Realization struck her, the words he had said, words that released her from the promise. "You freed me from it! You refused to take me, even if you had the right!"

Suddenly the power over her mind began to break. Like sunlight cutting through the clouds, her mind began to open. Unwilling to release her, the Black Prince tightened his grip, crushing her will, and forcing her into his hand.

"You remember, Utena, and that's why I'm willing to pay any price for your freedom." Nemo lunged forward, ignoring her blade, which she thrust at his chest. A roar tore itself from the young Prince as Utena's blade pierced his body.

Utena's will shone out suddenly, realizing what had happened. She stared teary eyed at Nemo, who was impaled on her blade, his arm extended past her. Turning her head, she saw he had done much more. The sword still clutched tightly in his hand, had struck the helmet and mask of the Black Prince. Slowly, the demonic mask of hatred slid in two, revealing the face of Leander, contorted in shock and rage. Blood crawled down his face as he stumbled to his knees, staring up at Nemo and Utena.

"M-my po-power, how can this be?" He fell forward, his eyes clouding over in death. For several long moments, they sat there, looking at the slain Prince.

Realizing Nemo was still stabbed, Utena laid him upon his back, drawing her sword carefully from the wound. She worked frantically, tearing cloth from her jacket which poked out from under the armor to use as a bandage.

"I'm sorry Nemo, I-" Nemo placed a finger on her lips, smiling up at her.

"It's okay, Utena. I did what I promised to do. You have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned up, kissing a tear from her eyes.

***

Venetia smiled cruelly from her seat, watching them recover from the battle. She would steal their hope from them, and then crush them all beneath her heel. The Black Prince was supposed to give her a signal, but he had died, leaving them wounded upon the floor of the high tower.

Raising her hand, Venetia laughed mockingly as she swept it down, thousands of Swords, held back under her command flying at the vulnerable figures below. "Hahahaha! Now you all will pay for what you have done!"


	25. A Hope Born from Ashes

Chapter 25

A Hope Born from Ashes

"Charge! Charge! Charge!" Three harmonious, yet off-key voices called out, one after the other. Venetia looked to this cry to battle, wondering what could have happened. Nanami stood at the head of the elevator, Laverne beside her. Behind them the full assembly of Ohtori Academy's student body stood, each bearing a sword.

With a roar, they charged about the weakened duelists, their blades casting aside the Swords of Hatred. Nanami came running through the fray, her twin swords drawn as she moved between Venetia and her prey.

"Nanami!? No, this is impossible!" Venetia cried in dismay.

"It looks like I showed up just in time." Nanami replied, her smile smashing Venetia's nerves like a hammer. "After all this time, I finally found a use for my popularity."

Venetia screeched like a wounded animal, striking viciously at Nanami, who cast her attacks aside with a practiced ease that surprised even her. Blow after blow fell, but despite Venetia's fury, she couldn't land a single blow against her foe. She tried to summon more Swords to strike at her hated enemy, but Laverne's nimble sword broke them before they could even draw close.

"It's over, Venetia! The Swords of Hatred have been broken once and for all!" Whirling her blades about, Nanami smashed them into the last of the Swords, shattering Venetia's blade like glass.

Utterly defeated, Venetia collapsed to her knees, watching in horror as Laverne swept Nanami up, kissing her passionately. A cheer broke out from the assembled students, who waved their blades in the air.

"Victory! Victory! Victory!"

"Yeah, that's our miss Nanami!"

"That's right, who's your mama!"

"We won, we won!"

"Chu! Chu!"

"Haha! We've done it! We're free!"

Sitting against the wall, Touga and Saionji looked on at the young lady, battered smiles on their faces. Makeshift bandages wrapped around their injured bodies, yet neither of them cared. The feeling of freedom was infectious, cascading around them as the victorious celebrated all they had won.

"It looks like Nanami has finally grown up." Saionji said, looking over at his old friend.

"Yes she has, as have we all. Ohtori Academy has finally met it's end, and at the hands of it's own students no less. Victory belongs to all of us, now that the evil of End of the World has been defeated." Touga replied, smiling warmly at his sister, who had been lifted into the air with her new love.

"Where is Akio, anyway?" Saionji asked, looking about the crowded chamber for some sign of the manipulative master of Ohtori Academy.

"He's gone, probably to grab whatever is left of his power. It doesn't matter, the fight is over, his captives have been freed." Touga tightened the makeshift bandage that wrapped over the wound on his chest.

***

"So, I guess this is it." Utena said, her voice sad. "After all we've been through, it's over." She looked at Nemo, who sat next to her near the ruined wall.

"What makes you say that?" Nemo returned her glance, his own eyes showing the depth of his soul.

"Well, now that everyone is free, we have to move on." She didn't seem to know how to say what she needed to, her mind lost in emotion.

"You say it as if that's a bad thing." Nemo smiled, warmth filling his chest.

"It's just that, after all we have been through, what will we do now?" Utena looked down into her lap. "I've spent so long hoping to find my Prince, I don't know what to do with myself, or even if there will ever be someone for me."

"I suppose that had everything to do with what you hope for. Tell me, what does a man need to be to you?" Nemo asked.

"He needs, oh this is silly, but I always wanted him to be the sort of guy who only lives in fairy tales. A Prince who cares for his love, who would give his whole world for her. He would have to be strong and courageous, but gentle, loving. He would have to be able to put up with my attitude, and he should probably enjoy doing things that I like. Someone faithful, who loves me for me, who doesn't try to mold me, but wants to be with me."

"Would it matter if he were stubborn, brash, and not the most beautiful guy in the world?" Nemo said, his eyes still watching her lovingly.

Utena looked over at him in surprise, a twinge of pink coloring her cheeks. "Are you," She paused, thinking about her next words, "asking me if I-" Losing her voice in embarrassment, she stared into his deep green eyes.

"I said I wouldn't hold you to a promise, but if you chose me anyway, I would be the happiest man in the world." Nemo said, his hand brushing hers. His eyes opened in surprise as she took his hand in hers, leaning in and kissing him passionately. Wrapping his free arm about her, Nemo leaned into the kiss, embracing her.

A flood of emotion filled Utena as she drew her arms around Nemo, the warmth of his skin soothing her. Every touch ignited memories of the others who had gone before, Dios, Touga, Akio, and yet his was different than any other. The feeling was real, truly real, no deception, no lies, just a pure passionate love that flowed through her, as if he was no longer another person, but a part of her. She never wanted to leave this place of warmth, Nemo's wonderful embrace.

Anthy stood a short distance away, smiling warmly as she watched her best friend. "I'm happy for you, Utena." She whispered to herself. "You finally found your Prince."

***

Akio stumbled along, making his way up to the platform in the sky. His leg was still bleeding from the wound he had suffered, but it hardly mattered. The Swords of Hatred were gone, and Eternity was within his grasp. Once he Revolutionized the World, he would deal with those who had dared oppose him. He made his way out across the walkway to where the door to Eternity lay, smiling as he gripped it's handle.

"After all this time, Eternity will finally be mine." He whispered, pulling heavily at the handle with both hands.

Instead of resistance, the door swung open freely, sending the tall man toppling onto his back. Sitting up in surprise, he looked into the darkness, his eyes wide at the sight that met him. Standing alone within the door, a small, pink haired girl. She smiled and waved to him.

Rushing forward, he took her by the shoulders. "Where is it!?"

"Where is what?" She asked innocently.

"Eternity! The Eternity that was locked within the castle! Where is it?" Akio looked desperately at her, trying to make sense of why the castle was empty.

"Silly, you don't know what happened?" The little girl giggled.

"What? What happened? Tell me!" Akio could barely keep his composure.

The little girl began to change, until Akio found himself staring into the eyes of his reflection, Dios. "Eternity is gone." He said, the little girl's smile still on his face. "Utena set it free to the world."

"No, that's not possible! I would have seen it!" Akio shouted into his reflection's face.

"Whether or not you believe, that is what happened. She used the power to free Anthy from the obligations of being the Rose Bride, and stole her from the jaws of death. If you had paid attention to what you were saying all that time, listened to your own riddles, you would understand that she claimed Eternity through her sacrifice. It took the form that she chose with her compassion, and then it was set free, just as I was. Now, the world is changing. She has done what you gave up with your innocence, she has Revolutionized the World." Dios explained, his tone soft as he spoke to the fallen Prince.

"You! You did this! You gave her the power of Eternity! Damn you!" Akio tried to wring his reflection's neck, but before he could, Dios faded from his sight.

"Your power is broken, Akio. You plotted and planned, but have been brought to ruin for your schemes. All that was is fading, and a new world is being born. You will survive, but your world will not. Now all that you had is gone, and you shall fall with it." Dios' voice disappeared into the wind, leaving Akio sitting upon the walkway, alone once again.

A loud cracking sounded above his head. Terror filled Akio as he looked into the sky, where the castle hung upside down in the air. It had stopped rotating, the millions of lights upon it going dim one at a time. Panic welled within him, and he rose to flee, only to stumble as he stood. Looking down at his leg, he saw the stab wound that had been left on his leg by Touga's attack.

One of the smaller towers emitted a terrible crack, sliding loose of where it had hung for years. Plunging down, the giant pillar struck the far side of the platform, breaking stone under it's terrible weight.

Akio limped along, trying to outrun his death. A second tower came loose, hitting the walkway behind him, shattering it just as he pulled himself back onto the platform. More grinding cracks sounded above, signaling the castle's end. He struggled across the open space between him and safety, trying to avoid the massive spires that fell like stalactite. Stone was reduced to dust under his feet as he fled, nearly dropping him into the forest below.

Gripping the remaining stonework, he pulled himself up, dragging his weathered body to the great corkscrew stair. All at once, the castle plunged, almost slowly, down into the Dueling Arena. The whole area shook violently as the platform was carried away by the massive weight of the monolithic stone building, both of them plunging down into the forest.

The stair fared little better, dragged down after the arena it had held, and with it, Akio. "Ahhh!" Reaching up into the sky, he tried to catch something, anything, that would save him from the horrible fall. Dios appeared in the air above him, the ghost Prince watching in approval as he clawed desperately at his foot, which floated just outside his reach.

The last thing that he saw was the sun peering into the sky from over the horizon, a new day.

***

Nanami sat with Laverne underneath the big tree in the field, both of them watching the new leaves open. A small nest sat on one of the branches, a pair of beautiful blue eggs nestled under a little bird. A man approached, wearing a heavy working vest and a hard hat.

"Miss Kiryuu, could you sign this verification? We need it to begin some of the work on the south wall." The man asked, holding out a clip board to the young lady.

"Of course." She replied, looking down at the plans on the clip board. They were just like she remembered in her dreams, the castle that stood on the grounds for hundreds of years before Ohtori had ever existed. _Soon they will rebuild Tenjou Castle, and Laverne will be restored to what was his family's._ She thought happily as she signed the contract papers.

The struggles of the last few months had been intense, but the evidence was overwhelming. Someone had secretly forged records concerning the old castle's ownership shortly after Utena's parents had died, putting the land firmly in the hands of the Ohtori family. It didn't really matter to Nanami that Anthy had seemed to know all about them, and where the original records were for that matter.

Much of the castle still existed, because Mr. Ohtori decided to convert much of it into the school. With some hard work, it would soon be restored to it's old glory, the walls rebuilt, the foundations established, and the buildings restored to their original design.

"Thank you again, lady Nanami." Laverne said, smiling over at her.

"You hardly need to do that," she replied, her own smile meeting his, "after all, this is my inheritance too. As soon as you get me a new ring to replace this one." She held up the white Rose Seal ring, her eyes growing more playful and inviting.

Laverne rolled over on top of her, planting a kiss firmly on her lips. "I'm sure we won't have any problems with that." He answered.

***

"Are you sure you all want to come as well?" Nemo asked, looking over at his friends. The ship they stood on rocked slowly under their feet with the swaying tide.

"Of course, you helped free our lives." Utena said, smiling. "The least we can do is help you reclaim yours."

"After all the excitement we've been through together, it would be hard to imagine doing anything else with myself." Saionji said, his hands tucked away, eyes closed. "Besides, the academy is gone, I have to do something."

"And I'm not letting you two out of my sight until I have nieces and nephews." Anthy joked happily, her smile growing even more as Utena and Nemo turned away, rubbing their heads in embarrassment.

Happy laughter filled the deck as the ship set sail, leaving behind the ruins of Akio's power, and making her way to the Kingdom Across the Sea.


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

The children sat, watching in fascination as the old storyteller finished his tale. As he began to rise, a little pink haired girl tugged at his long, slowly graying red hair. He turned a single sightless eye to the child. "What is it?"

"Did all that really happen?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Of course it did, every word of my tale is true." He answered her, ruffling her soft hair playfully.

"What happened to everybody who left? Like Juri, and Miki, and Kozue, and Mitsuru, and all the others?" Another child in his little audience piped up.

"That is a story for another day, little one." He replied.

"What about Edric, that nasty guy? Did somebody get him?" A third asked.

"And Utena and Nemo and Anthy? Did they make it to the other land? What did they find there?" The pink haired girl spoke again.

"And why do you only have one eye?" Yet another asked.

"So many questions little ones! Those are all stories for another day." He said, raising his hands to ward off the inquisitive children. "Perhaps I will tell you another story when I travel back this way. How does that sound?" He asked them.

"Okay!" They chorused to him, then hurried to their feet, rushing off to find sticks for sword fights.

"I'm Prince Utena, and I am a hero!" One of them shouted excitedly.

"Well, if you're the Prince, I'll be the blind sword master, Touga! Take that!"

"You can't defeat me, I'm Juri, and I can beat anybody."

For several long moments, the old duelist sat, feeling their battles as memories of the long past flowed through his mind. Rising from the stone where he had sat, he let his senses flow about the courtyard. The castle was just as he remembered it. The rose garden was no longer held in by it's prison, flowing across one corner where the kids dashed amongst the well tended bushes, refighting the battles from his story.

"Hey, Great Uncle Touga, here's your sword." A young blond lad held up the sword he had left sitting next to the rock.

"Thank you, Laverne." He took the sword in one hand, feeling over the child's face with the other. "You know, you're the spitting image of your grandfather."

"Haha! That's what everybody says!" He smiled up at his tall relative. "So, when are you gonna come back and tell us another story?"

"When the wind calls me back home, Laverne, when it calls me home."


End file.
